Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost
by Her Sweetness
Summary: AU. Mello and Matt are top students at a prestigious art school, both of whom are in a creative rut. When a new student, Near, arrives, the three are pushed together. Maybe they can help each other out if they dont kill each other first. Mello x Near.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: _I don't own Death Note._

A/N: _Hello! This is my first multi-chaptered Death Note fic. Up until now, I've only been doing one shots, as you may or may not know. But, I decided to try my hand at this. It's AU, you know. That's in the summary. XD_

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**one.**

Near came in April like the frequent thunderstorms and rain showers during that time. The Irai Academy campus was soaking wet and people fell on the slick pavement. Most of the students stayed in their dorm rooms when classes weren't scheduled and the outside classes for sculpting and photography were either held inside or postponed altogether. Even most of the professors got lazy during the days that the rain fell. Some of the students whiled away hours in the hallways with their friends, rebuking the rain for spoiling their creativity while a few others went out to play in it and others called them sophomoric.

But the third thunderstorm that month fell on a Saturday and most of the classes were cancelled then anyway so students had free time. Maybe that was why there were so many people in the hallways and even in the dreary courtyard, Near noted as he walked by them. Everyone stared at him and Near thought it was only _partially_ because he was only about five feet two inches, with pale hair and even paler skin, barefooted, in pajamas and had a light pink bunny clasped to his breastbone. The other reason must've been because his suitcases which were filled mostly with Legos and other stuffed toys that Near had saw fit to take along were all being carried by two men and a woman that followed him down the corridors.

He heard whispers:

"Who is that kid? Is he new?"

"Is he old enough to be here?"

"… Is that a rabbit?"

He ignored them by holding the bunny closer and shuffling a little faster. The sooner he got to his new rooms, the better. He was tired of traveling and the plane ride to Japan still had him shaking a little, even though Hal had warmed him up with a hug in the car. His feet were wet from walking in the rain even though the rest of him was dry from Lester's umbrella. Near had taken special care of the bunny by hiding him within his pajamas until they got into the hallways. The corridors of the Sophomore dorms were winding and the lights were bright, making Near feel a little light-headed. Earlier, Gevanni had offered to carry him but Near declined, wanting to make it by himself.

They came up to the second floor and stopped in front of the door that read 2-19. Near looked down at a little card he had tucked behind the bunny's left ear.

"This is it," he remarked to the adults behind him and he slid the keycard on the light pad. The door unlocked and Near stepped aside, allowing for the other three to go in and unload his things.

Just before Near went in himself, a crash on the other side of the hallway caught his attention. He whirled his head around and blinked at the closed door across from him.

Gevanni poked his head out into the hallway and looked down at Near. "Could you tell me where you'd like… You alright?"

"Yes…" He stared at the closed door.

The crash came again from inside and then some music began to play loudly. Near and Gevanni tilted their heads in unison and Near glanced down the hallway, watching as others rolled their eyes at the door. Some shouts then. Another crash. Near hesitated but timidly came over to the door and pushed his ear up to it.

"Um, Near, maybe you should back up…"

"Sounds like someone is being hurt," Near mused.

The loudest crash then and Near heard faintly someone yelling, "Matt! Look what you did!"

Near blinked and backed up. He walked back into his new dorm and Gevanni sent a wry glare towards those noisy neighbors. He was not liking the idea of leaving Near by himself at this school especially with all these questionable people about. And for what? For art? It hardly seemed worth the risk of having something happen to the boy. Another crash and more yelling and Gevanni decided to let it go, closing the door behind himself.

-

Mello was in one of his moods. And the strangest thing was that, in Matt's honest opinion, he'd done nothing to trigger it. Mello had just come out of the shower (and was still in his towel, even now) and then just started going off about one thing or another. At first, Matt found it pretty funny, his roommate dripping wet in the middle of the room and scowling like a pissed off cat. But then Mello started throwing things and that wasn't so funny.

"Ah! God, Mello, what the fuck is your problem?" Matt shouted, climbing over the couch and ducking as one of his DS games went whizzing overhead.

"You left a Pokemon Diamond cartridge in the bottom of the tub!"

Matt lifted his head, peeking up. "Shit, really? Is it ruined?"

"Yeah, probably! Because I _slipped_ on it!" Mello raised his elbow to show the redhead and Matt saw where it was raw and red. "It really hurt!"

"Well I'm sorry, but maybe you ought to check before you frolic around in the shower from now on."

Mello gasped disgustedly. "_Frolic_? I ought to cut you! You leave your stupid toys everywhere and I'm always getting hurt because of it! It wouldn't bother me as much if you were the one breaking your neck over the damn things."

"So you want me to apologize for not being as careless as you?"

"Yes! I-I mean no!" Mello frowned, shaking his fist at Matt who seemed to have a hard time controlling his giggles. Mello groaned, signaling he'd given up. It was rare for Mello to ever give up on anything but he very often gave up on Matt.

Matt, sensing no immediate danger, hopped out from his hiding place and plopped down on one of the couch cushions. The couch squeaked under his weight and it was probably not because he was heavy but because the couch itself was about to break down any day. The two of them had gone half-and-half on the furniture expenses since all dorm rooms came bare. But they'd had little money to spend on such frivolities, the both of them there on scholarships, and thus bought things cheap and sparingly, which was the reason they decided to one full-size bed instead of two twin sized beds. Nevertheless, they had grown accustomed. Matt tilted his head towards Mello and gave the blond a sly grin, patting the cushion next to him.

Mello rolled his eyes but came over anyway and sat down, wetting his half of the couch.

"So," Matt said conversationally, bending down to pick up one of his discarded games. "Are my messy habits the only reason you're so grumpy?"

Mello frowned. "I dunno. I guess I'm just in a rut."

"Yeah, I noticed. Haven't seen you painting in a week."

"Longer than."

"Lost your mojo?"

"Nah…" He thought and then shrugged. "Well, I hope not. I might be kicked out if that happened."

Matt was silent. He sighed, "Yeah… wouldn't want that to happen… It'd be bad for me."

Mello blinked. "You sayin' you'd be lonely?"

"No, I mean, I'd have to go through the roommate lottery and might get a real freak."

Mello groaned.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Everyone has these dry spells, the board knows that. Teachers, too…" He leaned back some. "Actually, I've been running out of steam lately too. Been boring lately… nothing interesting to take pictures of."

"It's rained a lot lately."

"Yeah. But then, everyone and their grandma does photography when it rains. Who wants to follow the crowd? Especially into the rain."

"I guess so…"

"Don't worry. Things'll pick up."

Mello looked unbelieving. "You're so optimistic," he said dryly.

"One of us has to be."

Mello nodded absently. He looked ahead and saw that through the window, the rain was still coming down, pounding on the pavement and the lawns as hard as ever. He saw that, as Matt had said, the redhead's photography colleagues were out in the rain with their water-proof housing on their cameras, snapping like crazy. He was sort of proud of Matt for not following the crowd. But either way, he hoped Matt was right about things turning around.

-

"Thank you, everyone."

Near was sitting on the floor, one knee drawn up to his chest and the other leg sprawled out randomly to his side. He looked around with a look of satisfaction at the places of everything. All his important playthings were in places easy to reach and not very far from his bed in the corner. With Lester, Gevanni and Hal working together to get his room set up, it had been an easy and quick job. Also, Near was at peace now that his neighbors across the hall had seemingly settled down.

"We stocked the fridge and cabinets for you, Near. Everything is right where it would be if you were home," Hal said. She was already standing and looked down on Near sympathetically and with a little bit of regret. None of them were too happy he'd decided to live on campus. But what could be done?

"Thank you," he repeated, immersed now in a game with two robots.

"We'll be going now," Lester said. He headed for the door, his hand already on the knob.

"Yes…" Gevanni followed. "We'll be back to check on you soon."

"Please don't worry," Near said, not looking up. "It is an art school where students can study and I know my work will flourish here. What could happen?"

Gevanni groaned. "Please don't ask that question."

Hal shook her head. "Don't be so superstitious."

"Still…"

Near held one robot up in the air and made a 'whoosh' sound to go along with it.

Lester took the hint and motioned for the other two to head out. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Near responded but he did it to a closed door. In the silence with the rain as a soft soundtrack, Near thought that, yes, this would be a good place for him to paint. He could find inspiration here instead of being cooped up at home. He was sure he could learn from the professors and other students, too. Yes, this place had a lot to offer. He only hoped his neighbors would not be so loud at night.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Well, the other chapters will be longer. But you know how first chapters are. Did you like it or what? Tell me in a review! Thanks and see you later._


	2. Encounter

A/N: _Here thar be **spoilers** for names. Just thought I'd give you a heads up, you know? If you don't care or know everything about the names (and I can't see how you wouldn't) then sally forth, dear readers!_

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**two.**

It was the next morning and had anyone asked, Near would have denied being excited about attending classes that morning. He would have denied it, but of course it would have been a lie. He was delighted with the thought of being around professors whose work he'd seen in galleries all over England and yes, even some of the upper class students had some of their work in galleries as well. He wanted to find each teacher and shake his or her hand or do something but he knew that in reality, he would never have the courage to do something like that. Still, now that he was really here, it was a possibility. He could do as he pleased. He hoped his new classmates were some of the ones whose artwork he'd seen.

He wondered what difference that would even make, though. Could he say something to them about it? No, they probably were tired of people commenting on them by now. Still… there was that saying that all artists have massive egos. But he was not sure how true that was. He really did not have such a big ego and if it were true for other people, stroking their already gargantuan egos did not seem all that appealing. Maybe it would be acceptable if he just watched as they created their next masterpieces.

And then, of course, there was his own career to think of. His art was not exactly famous, but he did have a painting in a local gallery in London. He supposed that had to count for something as far as pride went. It had pained Near to separate from what he had called "Faust" but he thought it would have a much nicer home in that gallery where it could be around other paintings like itself. From time to time, Near caught himself as he grew depressed, wondering if that were the right thing to do. How would "Faust" react to the paintings that were better than himself? Would he be mocked? Stuck for all time in a gallery with others who only ridiculed him?

Near always found those thoughts to be the most hurtful that something he created was being hurt and he had put the thing in that position. He supposed that was why he carried his hand-made finger puppets with him. _Yes… _He looked over his shoulder as he stood in front of the mirror and saw on the nightstand next to his bed were the three finger puppets he'd made before leaving England. One of a blonde haired woman, another of a blond man and a third of a raven-haired man, each with their own special expressions that defined who they were… to Near.

_Yes, that was why I brought them._

Near turned back to his appearance in the mirror. He'd put on a fresh pair of pajamas. Still, he looked a bit off. This was how he always looked but he didn't want to seem so out of place. After a moment of debate, he told himself to forget it. This is who he was. A boy in pajamas. And that should be good enough for the students and staff of Irai.

He didn't give himself time to rethink it. He turned around, grabbed his bunny and shuffled out of the door, locking it with his keycard behind him.

When he got out into the hallway, he realized that it was still raining.

-

There was something funny about the way Matt's body was positioned, Mello thought before even opening his eyes. With the both of them having slept side by side for the past two years at the Academy, they knew each other's sleeping positions. Mello, for one, always slept on his stomach with his face buried into the pillow. On occasion, Matt would remark that Mello would probably suffocate in his sleep one day and that Matt himself wouldn't even notice until the blond began to stink.

Matt, on the other hand, always slept sprawled out all over the bed. Being just a full-sized bed and having two almost full grown boys in it, there was no room for that, but Matt never cared and spread out as he saw fit, at least one of his hands falling on Mello's face for most of the night. But now, Mello noticed, Matt seemed to be curled up in a fetal position next to him.

He opened his eyes and gasped immediately, seeing Matt's large green eyes an inch away from his. "Matt!"

"Good morning, sunshine," Matt trilled.

Mello sat up abruptly. "What the fucking hell? Why would you do that?"

"Well, I wanted to get you up," Matt said, sitting up as well. The covers settled around his waist and revealed his bare torso.

"There are other ways," Mello said, glaring. "What happened to our alarm clock we went and splurged on last weekend?"

"Oh, it broke."

"Huh? How?"

"I broke it."

"_Why_?" he screeched, horrified. That was a fifty dollar alarm clock and most of the money that went into it had been _his_.

"I got an idea for a picture so I smashed it in front of the window." He lifted up his camera that sat on the nightstand. "But actually… I looked at the pictures and they didn't come out too great."

"…"

"So, anyway… yeah, L's class has probably started by now. FYI."

"… WHAT? Oh shit!" Mello shouted, scrambling out of the covers and sheets he had tangled himself in. He and Matt were struggling around with each other, Mello trying to get out of the bed and Matt trying to keep his testicles from being stomped on. Finally, Mello made it out with a thump as he hit the floor. He had on his pajama pants and a tank top and didn't have any time to get dressed. He was scuttling along the ground and to the door of their room, opening the door and crawling out, muttering a: "See you later, asshole," as he shut the door.

Matt blinked a few times sleepily and then yawned like a pampered cat. He still had two hours before his first class. "Yeah…" he mumbled to the empty room, falling back down to his pillows. "See ya…"

-

"… and that's why. I think the majority of you have mastered still-life very well. For the next week or so, I want everyone to get out of their still-life mind frame and concentrate on movement. Trying to capture movement on paper is hard and harder still on canvas but I'm sure you can accomplish it." The raven-haired instructor was sitting on a stool in front of the room that bare, all except the students sitting in front of their canvases with their paints at the ready and the sixteen open windows that revealed the rain coming down in sheets.

He looked up from where his chin had rested between his knees. Near found it odd that he sat with his legs drawn up like that but couldn't say anything for his own odd way of sitting. "Near, do you think you will be able to keep up? Not to doubt your abilities or anything."

"Yes, Lawliet," he said timidly. Ah, his wish had come true. _L Lawliet_. One of the most popular modern artists in the past five years. Near had seen just about every painting of his that was able to be viewed by the public. He was always eager for Hal to take him to a gallery where one of his newest works would be housed. And now here was the real thing. Living on campus, teaching him. It seemed too delicious.

L gave a short smile. "Good." He addressed the class, "Just paint anything you see moving. Each other, things outside..."

Someone raised their hand. "Could we do the rain?"

After a pause, L looked outside and then to the girl who was at her canvas beside Near. "I suppose so… but that's a little overused, don't you think?"

She blinked and slowly lowered her hand. "Uh… yes…"

"Let's try to use our creativity and not copy others, yes?"

"… Right…"

Near glanced at her. She was too embarrassed to notice him anyway, fumbling with one of her brushes as others snickered. Near shook off her silliness and turned his attention to the room. He figured it would be best to do a person while they were painting so that they would not be inclined to waltz around the room when he only wanted to paint them painting. Now, it was just a matter of selecting someone…

The door opened with a bang, the knob on the other side hitting the wall and leaving a dent.

Everyone turned.

L didn't.

He was facing the class and didn't even look around as he said, "Mello… _again_?"

Near looked up immediately to see a boy with blond hair in a state of disarray, his cheeks flushed and panting hard. And he was in… pajamas? Much more revealing than Near's but pajamas all the same. _Am I not the only one who enjoys extreme comfort?_

"I'm sorry," he pleaded, sapphire eyes concentrating on the professor's back. "But it wasn't my fault!" He came around to face L, ignoring the others in the room.

"Matt?"

"Yeah."

"Photographers are an annoying bunch," L mused broodingly. He looked up at Mello who had an expression on his face that said, _Hell yeah, sure are!_ L shook his head. "Still, that has nothing to do with you getting here on time. Take your seat and ask someone else what we're doing."

"Ah." Mello waved his hand nonchalantly as he crossed the bare tiles and took his seat in the empty stool three seats down from Near who he'd yet to notice eyeing him. "I know what we're doing. I read your notes, L."

"Stay out of my notes."

"Okay, okay."

L shook his head again but didn't say anything else. He hopped up from his stool and went over to a bare desk which Near assumed was filled with papers to be graded but, upon L's opening of the drawers, the desk was filled entirely with sweets. The older man took out a box of Krispy Kreme donuts and chomped into them, looking quite content. Everyone else in the room seemed to be hard at work, following one thing or another with their eyes, struggling to get it right, but Mello was leisurely opening tubes of paint and checking the tips of his paint brushes.

"Hey, L," he said casually as if he were talking to an old friend. Near found this odd and slightly disrespectful as L must've been seven years Mello's senior. "How about throwing me a chocolate bar? I know you've got some in there."

"I've got chocolate," he affirmed. "But none for you. Do your work."

"Aw, come on. I can't work unless I've had my fix."

"That is what breakfast is for," he said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't have time, I just woke up!"

L swallowed another mouthful. "I am not a commission for complaints, Mello."

"How about just a Hershey's Kiss?"

"Ran out at around five this morning."

"Ah, you hog."

"Be silent."

Mello, though sullenly, complied and was quiet, holding a brush in his hand, twirling it around between fingers. Near's eyes never left the boy since he had walked into the room and now his obsidian eyes were focused very exactly on Mello's hand, the motion with the brush. The way his entire body was still, his eyes fixed on the blank canvas, and just his hand moved. The spidery bones under the skin. It seemed to work together so nicely. Near got everything ready and then dipped his brush down into the oils and began mixing, all the time looking back at Mello, hoping he would remain that way for a while.

If Near had known Mello very well (which he did not) then he would have known that unless the blond had some sort of chocolate hanging out of his mouth, he could not remain still for very long. And Near also did not know that Mello was stalling for time. The blond had seen the great clock out in the hallway before he entered the room and knew he had come in an hour late for class. But this session was only two hours long. So he thought if he could just pretend to work then he could get out without L knowing about his block.

Mello put down the paint brush and leant back, looking behind himself and out of the window.

Near looked back up from where he had outlined Mello's hand and his eyes widened slightly. His model had gone off and moved away. He grasped the bunny he held tightly in his left hand. What to do? Start over? Try to paint from memory? No, but… but it would not be the same as having the real thing. Such a dilemma.

"Mello, work."

"I'm working!"

Near fiddled. He resisted the urge to start twirling the lock of hair to the side of his head. It was a hard habit to stop. Gevanni had told him it wasn't such a good idea after last year when Near had had a small bald spot on the back of his head where he had continuously twirled a lock there out of nervousness. He tried to wait for Mello to do that thing with the paintbrush again but the boy only fidgeted around and showed no signs of doing it again. Near had already started and didn't want to waste. He got up, used to the cold sensation on his bare feet and with his bunny in his hand, he went down the row to where Mello sat.

Mello looked up, noticing a tuft of silver hair just rising over the top of his canvas. He blinked and tilted his head to see a young boy staring at him with gray eyes and a stuffed rabbit in hand.

"Um. Yeah?" Mello asked, wary.

"Hello. I sit over there," he pointed. "Could you please twirl the paintbrush around in your right hand again just as before?"

"What…? Twirl the paintbrush? What for?"

"Well, I was painting you before you moved."

"Painting me?"

"That's what I said, yes."

Mello let this sink in for a few seconds before hopping off his stool himself and strutting over to the empty canvas. "Alright, kid, let's see this painting of yours," he said. Near followed over without objection.

Mello sidled over to the side, trying not to interrupt someone close by, and looked at the almost bare canvas. After studying it for a minute, he looked at Near who was standing opposite of him. "You made my hand look fat."

"That could've been prevented had you not moved."

"How was I supposed to know I was being painted?" he wailed. "And what makes you think I wanted to be painted? Ever heard of personal space?"

"I just thought-"

"Mello."

Both boys looked up to see L, hunched as usual and walking over to them with a lollipop sticking out of the side of his mouth. He scooted Mello over and looked at the canvas himself. "I see nothing wrong with this. Mello, why harass a new student?"

"H-Harass? I'm not harassing anyone! I didn't _ask_ to be painted and I don't _want_ to be painted. So tell _him_ to stop harassing _me_!"

"I see," L said quietly. He crunched on his lollipop. "And yet you will not leave me alone for wanting to be my model for my contribution to the fundraiser, correct?"

Mello turned red and looked at the pale boy only to see him studying his own painting. "But that's different…" Mello said.

"Not very. He can paint you. And so you'll have something to do besides cause chaos, you will be painting him." He looked down at Near. "Understood?"

"Yes," he said.

Mello brooded.

Near sat down at his canvas and watched as Mello went over to his own, grumbling something that sounded like, "Paint him? S'yeah… the only color I can use is white." He sat as well and got out his own paintbrush and began to twirl it around. "Well, come on," he insisted. "Hurry it up so I can get started on you and I'll _show _you how to do movement like a pro."

Near nodded. "Alright." He began.

It didn't take long for Near to finish as he had already had his outline. When he called out that he was done, Mello groaned, "Finally! You paint like an old woman. Now, start dipping your brush and don't stop until I say so."

"Alright," he said and started to do so.

Mello grinned, liking the fact that this kid seemed to do everything he said without bitching, and started on his own work.

About five minutes before the class was over, Mello lifted up from where he'd been concentrating and looked at the canvas with hardened eyes. It wasn't his best, that was for sure. But hell, it was done in a hurry and was probably worlds better than that little fluff ball's painting. He figured it would do.

"'Kay," he said, looking over at him. "You can stop now."

Near dropped his paintbrush in the water.

"Come over here, you two," L said from his stool. He had some gummy worms in a plastic bag. "Let's have a look."

Near gathered his canvas in both hands, forced to leave his bunny behind on his seat. Mello came over, swinging his painting in one hand. They both presented their works to L at the same time, simultaneously rubber necking to see the other's. Well, Mello was rubber-necking. Near just looked up at L for his verdict.

Mello was staring at Near's work. _Shit… it's good! Oh man. And he fixed my hand from being fat… Jesus. Ah well. It's luck. L will see that. Besides, it's not like mine is bad in comparison-_

"Mello, yours is bad in comparison."

"WHAT?"

"It's not at all like what you would normally do," L said, slurping up a gummy worm. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing! I just wasn't trying very hard! It was boring!"

"Near, good job," L said, ignoring Mello's convulsions. "Mello is different colors."

"Yes. He seems like a colorful person," he said in monotone.

"I think so too."

Mello was gaping disgustedly. How could they be talking about him like he wasn't standing right next to them?

"Here you go." L took a gummy worm out of his bag and handed it to Near who let it sit in his hand while he regarded it curiously.

"Why does _he_ get a gummy worm?" Mello whined, though he did not mean to.

"He tried. You'll get one too if you stop being lazy."

Mello sputtered incoherently, blushing. But deciding there was nothing that could be said, he snatched his canvas and stalked back over to his easel, fuming. L announced that class was over and told everyone when to meet up next time. As everyone gathered their things, Mello making a racket by banging his belonging, Near, who had only his rabbit to collect, took it and headed over to where Mello was.

Mello looked up angrily. "What?"

Near lifted his green gummy worm. "Would you like it?"

"…"

"… Well, I figured I'd offer." He fought the urge to twirl his hair fiercely. "I know you just got so upset when Lawliet didn't give you one."

"I was not upset! I don't give a flying fuck about your gummy worm! Goddammit! Who'd want one of those smelly things anyway? Fuck! Fuck off! You dirty… dirty white kid!" And with that, Mello pushed past Near and went out of the door.

Near looked down at himself. "… Dirty white kid?"

Fuck it. He'd twirl his hair if he wanted to.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Told you the actual chapters would be longer. Anyway… how about a review?_


	3. Proximity

A/N: Hello, thank you for returning. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for I have just recently reached over 200 people who have me on their Favorite Author list! Took me a while to get here but now that I am, I feel a certain sense of pride. XD

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**three. **

Being the hothead that he is, Mello stalked off after class to go to the awning next to the courtyard. There were people there, younger and even some older students, who were fans of his work and would gladly give him chocolate bars if he asked. The majority of his donors were females and after they game him chocolate they usually took to hanging around him for a bit, or at least trying to. Mello would usually not care and ignore them but being in his pissed-off state as he was now, he scared them away after taking their candy. Mello was quite good looking but the burn scar that ran down the side of his face had a way of intimidating people and was even more frightening when he scrunched his face up with a scowl.

So the girls scurried away and he enjoyed himself with all his chocolate, watching as the rain fell and trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't be too irate when he returned to his room.

-

A few hours later, Matt had returned to his and Mello's room from his class which had only lasted an hour and a half today. Probably because of the rain. His instructor had told them all to do whatever the hell they wanted because he was in a sour mood. And that had suited Matt just fine. He had hung out by the stairwell and casually snapped his camera underneath girls' skirts as they ascended. But soon even that got boring as all of the girls on campus that day seemed to have on granny-panties.

_Must be laundry day_, he figured as he used his cardkey to open the door.

"Hey, Mello…" Matt looked inside. No Mello. He must've been off causing mayhem around the campus then. Matt still had his hand on the doorknob, not fully inside the room yet and as he was making up his mind to go out and try to find his wayward roommate or try out some Doom 3, he heard a small whimper somewhere behind him. He turned around and saw that on the other side of the hallway was a small boy in pajamas at the door.

Matt blinked curiously. _What's a little kid doing here?_

He shut his door quietly and wandered over, standing behind the boy for a minute or so, watching as he was struggling with his cardkey. Matt finally said, "Need some help?"

The boy seemed to jump and whirled his head around to look up at him.

"Oh, uh. I didn't mean to scare ya. Just… you know."

"Assistance would be appreciated, thank you," he said timidly.

Matt nodded and took the key from him. He swiped it on the pad and then kicked forcefully at the door with his boot-clad foot. The door swung open with a bang and there was an imprint of the toe of his boot left in the wood. The boy's eyes were wide.

Matt nodded. "There you go. You sometimes gotta use force, is all."

The boy continued to stare at the splintered wood as the door swung lightly now.

Matt hummed. Maybe that was not such a bright idea. He decided to introduce himself before things turned hostel. "Uh, I'm Matt!" He stuck out his hand in attempt to shake but the boy only stood there and regarded his gloved-hand mildly. Matt continued, unfazed, "Well, I live across the hall, me and my roommate. You new?"

"Yes. I arrived yesterday afternoon."

"Sweet. Can I ask your name?"

"I'm Near."

"Well, hey there, Near," Matt said, resisting the urge to ruffle the boy's hair. He was just so cute. But what was up with that rabbit? "What line of work are you in?"

"… Line of work? Oh. I'm a painter."

"Ah. Photographer," he said, pointing to himself.

"I see." Near looked ahead into his room. He motioned towards the open door. "Please come in." And he walked in himself.

Matt, not being one to refuse random acts of hospitality, came strolling in with his hands in his pockets and lightly kicked the door shut with his heel. Near had come straight in and sat on the floor with one knee drawn up to his chest and sat his bunny down beside him while he shifted through some white boxes. Matt chose to sit down on a gray and red couch to Near's left.

Looking around, Matt noticed all the Legos and dice, even the puzzles that Near was now dumping on the floor. He looked over to the corner of the room and saw that Near had a king-size bed with blue and white comforters laid neatly over it and a huge mountain of toys that covered all the pillows. No decorations, really; no boy band posters that Matt had seen in some of the girls' rooms and no wall stains or dirty underwear laying around like in his and Mello's room (most of the underwear being his since Mello didn't wear any). But Near was still new, there was time for him to get everything together.

"So, I guess you're an advanced student, right?"

Near looked up from a blank puzzle he'd just gotten out. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you're so young. You must've skipped at least five grades, am I right?" Matt waved his hand. "Nothing to be ashamed of. I could've skipped a grade, maybe, if I hadn't played DS under the table all through high school."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"I'm sixteen. Not too much difference," he said, returning to his puzzle.

Near missed the expression of utter befuddlement on Matt's face. Matt looked at the slightly younger boy in confusion. Sixteen? He seemed ten. Walking around in pajamas and carrying a stuffed rabbit. His room was filled with toys and faintly smelled of pop tarts and Crayola crayons. Matt studied him intensely. _I wonder if he's gone through puberty yet... Although… for me to ask at this early stage, it might be improper. … Ah hell. I'll give it a shot._

Matt cleared his throat. "Hey, so, have you been growing hair in odd places lately?"

Near looked up, eyes slightly rounded.

Matt figured he didn't understand. "I mean... are there any questions you might like to ask me? As a younger man to an older man?"

"W… What _are_ you talking about?"

"Uh. Never mind." Matt decided it was too early for that. "So how've your classes been so far? Met any friends?"

Near relaxed a little after hearing Matt's earlier question. He shook his head. "Not really any friends. I met someone, though... Don't think he likes me too much."

"Really?"

"In Lawliet's class... This student named Mello and myself were told to paint each other. But Lawliet favored my painting over his and gave me candy. When I tried to offer the candy to him, he went off on me and left the room. Oh, speaking of which…" Near reached into the front pocket of his pajamas and fished out a green gummy worm with a small piece of lint on it. He set it on the coffee table between himself and the couch that Matt was seated on.

Matt blinked, letting this sink in. Then a light bulb clicked. "Wait a minute, did you say Mello?"

"Yes, I believe that was his name," he said, placing a piece of the puzzle in its correct spot. "Blond hair and a rather large burn mark on the side of his face."

Matt was quiet for a second before bursting into raucous laughter, not only startling Near but annoying him a little as well. Matt was nearly in tears and he had to lift up his goggles to wipe them away. "Holy shit… you bested Mello?"

"I wouldn't say bested. Lawliet indicated that Mello usually did a lot better and I just… I… Are you alright?"

"Ooh boy. Yeah. I'm fine now. I probably won't be whenever Mello gets back to our room, though. He'll be spitting fire."

Near looked up, a quiet interest in his eyes. "Mello is your roommate?"

"Yeah."

"I see…"

After hearing this, Near was a little more engaging. He and Matt spent the next hour together as Near had only had two classes earlier that morning and Matt forgot about his next two that evening. The rain outside drizzled to a stop and the sun came down over the horizon, sending bright flashes of red and orange through the mist that had settled over Irai. Near's only window was hidden mostly behind curtains and when the little bit of sun shone through the part and onto the carpet, both boys looked up.

"What time is it?" Matt asked, looking about him for a clock.

Near saw the clock half covered by a large teddy bear in the corner. "6:13," he said.

"Ah. Well, I'd better go back and see if Mello's over there. If he is, want me to bring him by?" Matt asked, grinning as he got up from the couch.

"That will not be necessary, Matt."

"Heh heh. Alright. I'll see you later, Near."

And with that, he shut the door behind him. Near continued to play with his robots on the floor and hoped his thoughts would go to Matt subliminally. _Feel free to stop by again. I… I don't have a roommate. _

_-_

"Where've you been?"

As soon as Matt had closed his dorm room door behind himself, he'd come upon Mello's usual greeting and saw that he was nibbling contentedly on a bar of chocolate, lounging on the couch. The lights in the small kitchenette to the right were on and illuminated the main area of the room. Matt headed in the direction of the refrigerator, kicking off his boots and landing them in any direction.

"I was hanging out with a friend," he said, grabbing at the half-empty carton of milk. He stood up with it, shutting the fridge door with his heel. "How was L's class?" he asked, hoping to hide the grin in his voice.

Mello lifted his eyebrow suspiciously. "Why?" And without even turning around, he said, "Matt, don't you dare put your lips on that carton. _I _drink out of there too! We went over this, that is nasty!"

"Hell, Mello!" Matt groaned. "I can't drink the way I want to, can't have porn, I can't play videogames in the tub… What _can_ I do?"

"You can shut up."

"Ugh."

"And why did you ask about L's class anyway?" he asked, looking over the back of the couch, his chocolate bar hanging from his lips.

Matt sat the carton on the counter. "Just heard from a reliable source that you got a little competition going today with some kid."

Mello rolled his eyes. "S'yeah, right. That newbie's no competition to me. L's going blind…"

Matt looked at him.

"… Okay, so, maybe his painting was pretty good. Still, I wasn't even trying. I just wanted to hurry up and get out of class and L wouldn't stop bitching at me to do some work. And you know I'm sort of in a slump right now, so, it doesn't matter. When I'm back in action, I'll beat the pants off of Snow White."

"Snow White?"

"Yeah, don't know the kid's name. He looks like a grade-schooler though and is all pallid and pasty. Wears fucking _pajamas_ to class! And carries a stuffed rabbit around… seriously, what the fuck is up with that rabbit? It's really creepy. Looks like it might be possessed. Like he channels evil art demons through it."

A beat of thought. "Well, _you_ wore pajamas today too."

"That's _different_."

"Why? Ever think _he_ might've overslept?"

"I didn't oversleep! Your dickhead broke the fucking alarm clock!" Mello shouted, shaking his fist at the redhead.

Matt shrugged it off.

"And anyways, who'd you hear that from?" Mello asked, slightly calmer.

Matt grinned. "Some guy named Near."

"…" Mello paused. "Near…"

"Something wrong?"

"No, I… that name sounds familiar. Near. I heard it before but… Agh, I can't think of it!"

"Heh. Don't hurt yourself, Mello."

"Fuck you."

"Right," he said and chugged from the milk carton anyway.

-

It was a full three days before L held his advanced painting class again and during those three days, life went on. Whenever Matt got a spare moment and was sure that Mello was either at a class or sleeping during the day he would go across the hall and knock with the toe of his boot on Near's door. Near would usually try to hurry and answer so his door would not be torn down in the process. Matt came into the room and took his natural place on the couch as Near usually sat on the floor.

The first few times, they talked about idle things, and still hadn't really gotten around to that puberty question. He would try to circle around it sometimes but never got very far as Near always gave him that slightly wide-eyed look of his that made him stop and feel slightly bad, like he was harassing a five year old, robbing him of his innocence. And Near seemed so innocent. Matt figured that any sixteen year old worth their weight in PS2s would have at least made out with someone by then. But Near, in response to Matt's intruding questions, simply looked back down to his puzzles and told Matt, "Your problem is you have neither couth nor shame."

Matt had to agree.

But as Matt's visits to Near's room became more frequent and Near was less bothered by his incessant questioning, Matt's questions tended to… cease. At least partly. He and Near grew to become friendly and finally Matt came down off of the couch and sat cross-legged beside Near, watching as he built up a city of Legos, almost incasing himself in the blocks. Near stopped when Matt was next to him.

"Um. Yes?"

"Can I help?" Matt asked, looking at the city with interest.

Near was of course surprised but didn't show it. He reached up with his left hand and began to slowly twirl a lock of hair around his finger. "Sure," he said quietly. "You build up the west side and I'll work on downtown."

"Can I make a red-light district?"

"… Alright."

And they tended to work on that city for the next day or two and when Matt left for his afternoon classes, he insisted that Near not continue without him. Near agreed and busied himself with more puzzles and a coloring book that Gevanni had bought him for Christmas.

Meanwhile, Mello, when not at class or with Matt, would lay around sulking. He just could not get over that child who had outdone him in L's class on Saturday. He hadn't been doing his best, Mello told himself over and over again. But that didn't help. And he couldn't help wondering… well, what if he _had_ done his best? Would that kid still have been able to beat him? Oh, the thought was driving him mad. He had no plausible way to get out of this slump. He thought when it first came that he would slack off for a week or so and be back full force, no big deal. But this kid _made_ it a big deal. And if he didn't get out of his rut soon… by L's next class…

He tried again and again whenever he had free time. He sat at his canvas in their dorm room by the window and studied the blank thing for hours on end, barely taking note of Matt's long hours away. Mello tried hard to think of anything and as soon as he felt a spark light within him, he grabbed his brush and began. But even before he finished, he could tell it was shit. All of them were. When Matt was in the room, he complained about always stepping on the wet paints. He walked in from the door and headed straight to the fridge once on Monday and grabbed a banana from the counter, looking around as he did so.

"_Damn_, Mello. What's the matter with you? What's with all the half-assed art?"

Mello said nothing, only continued to paint, going slowly with his brush.

"Hey… have you bathed recently?"

Still, nothing.

"'Cause, you know, smells kinda raunchy in here. You're a teenager. You can't go days without baths and expect me to stay quiet about it."

"…"

"I mean, hell, it's not right. I deserve clean air too."

Mello suddenly threw the brush aside and kicked over the easel and canvas violently, screaming and shouting a stream of curses so foul and loud that people down the hallway opened their doors and across the hall, Near hugged his bunny tighter.

Matt, however, was unfazed and watched as Mello stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Wash behind your ears, too," Matt called, taking another bite of his banana.

-

Tuesday came and Mello was sitting at his easel in L's class bright and early in his normal black leather. He was concentrating on the canvas but with his eyes closed and was trying to channel back his mojo, as Matt called it. The rain showers had stopped about a day and a half ago but the campus was still wet and when L came in, his sneakers were damp and squeaking on the tile floor. The raven-haired man looked up and halted right before he got to his desk to see Mello sitting by the open windows. He looked up at the clock over his chair.

"Mello, it is a full half hour before class."

"I know," he said, eyes still closed.

L stood for only a second more and then mentally shrugged, sitting in his chair and digging through the drawers for something to eat. "I hope you did not come early in search of treats. If you did, you'll be sadly disappointed."

"I didn't come for that, L," he said and his left eye twitched. "Now, please, let me concentrate."

"Humph," he mumbled, mouth full of a sugar cookie. "You come into my classroom and demand my silence." He paused, chewing. He took another bite. "Just so you know… I'll be announcing my decision for my model at the end of the week." Another bite.

That got Mello to open his eyes. He blinked at L and then a small grin broke out onto his face. "It's me, isn't it?"

"I have not yet made my decision, Mello."

"Come on, L, don't front. You love me!"

"Don't carelessly give away my affections," L growled lightly over another cookie.

Mello nodded, still grinning. L went back to eating and Mello went back to trying to get out of his slump before class started which didn't happen because before he knew it, his classmates were filing in and he looked up disappointedly. After they came and right before the door shut, Near shuffled in, pajamas, socks and bunny all accounted for. He'd come after everyone else and the only easel available was the one to the right of Mello. He came over without hesitation and sat himself down, placing the bunny in his lap.

Mello sneered in the young boy's direction and Near's only response was to twirl his hair.

"I've decided to deviate from what we did last time. It seems that in your search for movement, most of you got caught up in unnecessary details, attempting to make your model seem realistic. While this is important, don't confuse realism with clutter. The most important thing is to get the actual form right and think of what you're seeing, not trying to see it how you want it to be…"

Mello listened faintly, considering this to be things he knew, that any artist should know and usually he would feel quite smug. But with that child sitting next to him, his gray eyes focused on L, he felt agitated and rather miserable.

"… partner up. Use only charcoal this time. Do not get bogged down in detail, capture the essence of your model." L had finished another box of assorted candies. He licked at his fingertips. "The rain has stopped so… you may work outside if you wish."

Everyone went over to the other side of the room and grabbed their large drawing boards and a piece of black charcoal. Near watched sluggishly as they each partnered up and had not really given thought to whom his partner would be before a black and blonde figure appeared before him, hands on its hips.

"Are you still sitting here? Come on, get your shit, we're going outside," Mello snapped.

Near blinked. "We are?"

"God! Are you retarded?"

"No."

Mello groaned dramatically. "Let's _go_ already."

So Near got his things and they left the room with L watching them go idly. They went out into the hallway and downstairs, Mello leading the entire time and not offering any help to Near who had trouble holding the large sketch pad and his charcoal and his bunny. Near, being the problem-solver that he was, opted to stop and put the bunny atop his head. Everyone in the halls and courtyard who saw this gawked even more and when Mello turned around to see just what the hell was so intriguing, he was appalled to find Near in such a state.

They settled under a large oak tree just beyond the cement stones of the courtyard. Mello made Near sit against the bark and he himself sat a few feet away, already setting to work with a serious look upon his face.

Near loosened his hug on the bunny and regarded Mello calmly. "Thank you for choosing me as your partner," he said lightly.

Mello jerked his head up. "I did not _choose_ you! What makes you think I wanted _you _as my partner?"

"You came and got me," Near answered.

"It's not because I like you, kid. I'm not letting you go," he said seriously. He paused and then reddened faintly, realizing how odd his statement sounded. He continued, "I-I'm not letting you go until you know you are inferior to me, that is."

"I never said I was better than you, Mello."

"L…" He stopped. Stupid kid, what the fuck was he wasting his breath on someone like him for? "Just shut up, alright? And you can throw that damn rabbit away 'cause I'm _not_ drawing it."

"… I see," Near said, and maybe there was a slight note of disappointment in his voice as he put the bunny aside. He folded his hands in his lap again.

Mello nodded his satisfaction and went back to drawing. If only the kid wasn't so damn creepy and annoying… he had some good qualities. Like the fact that he followed orders. Mello liked that a lot. Under different circumstances, they might have been friends. Or at the very least, master and servant. Mello pictured the boy in a maid's dress in his and Matt's room, walking around with mounds of chocolate on a silver tray. That was interesting. But then, he thought, he was almost sure that Matt would start to perv on his maid and he felt himself growing rather protective.

But the whole thing made him think he was going crazy.

"Alright, that's it!" Mello shouted angrily, seeming to startle Near out of his quiet daydreams.

"What's wrong?"

"You're driving me nuts," he declared.

"I… didn't say anything though."

"That doesn't matter!" Mello huffed and got up, dusting the grass off of his behind. He walked towards Near and said sullenly, "Your turn. Make it count."

"Okay," he said and grabbed his pad, going to where Mello was.

Mello plopped down and folded his arms, turning away from Near. Near didn't seem to mind not being looked at. He just set to work quietly and there was silence between the two of them until Near finished. He rose to his feet when it was done and Mello scurried up, forgetting that he did not want to seem too eager. He demanded the see Near's and they opened their pads together.

Mello groaned.

Near nodded, saying softly, "I like yours."

"Don't mock me!" he yelled angrily. He held up his pad threateningly and even though it seemed that he might strike the boy, Near stood there like a sad sheep.

"But I wasn't mocking you," he insisted. "If you don't like it, may I have it?"

Mello blinked, thrown off. "What would you do with it?"

"Just keep it."

After his initial shock of the request, Mello threw down his sketch pad into the grass and began to once again stomp off towards the courtyard. Near picked it up gingerly and as Mello entered the building, he realized that he had neglected to get the kid's name out of him.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: Thanks for reading. What did you think? Please drop a review so I know what you like and what you don't.


	4. Rivals

A/N: _Welcome back! I can't believe I'm getting such nice reviews and they motivate me to update every couple of days so thank you all._

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**four. **

Class had been over for a few minutes when Near walked back into L's classroom with his and Mello's sketch pads in his arms and his bunny once again on his head. He entered quietly and saw his raven-haired professor hunched over at his desk with a rather large slice of strawberry cheesecake in front of him that he seemed ready to dig into. L looked up upon hearing the boy entering and motioned for him to come over.

"Ah, I didn't think you would return. Where is Mello?"

Near looked down at the pads and placed them on the edge of the man's desk. "I don't know. We were outside doing our assignment and when we were through, he left. I brought these back for you to see."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Near paused. "If you don't mind it, Lawliet, I would like to keep Mello's drawing."

L raised an eyebrow as he lifted a forkful of cake to his mouth.

"I asked him about it," Near continued, "and he did not object… he simply threw his pad to the ground."

"I see… Well, that must be a yes then. Let me take a look and then you can have it, alright?" he said, reaching for the books.

"Yes, Lawliet," Near said with a bit of a lilt in his voice.

It was quiet for a few minutes as L held both of the pads open in front of him and continued to stuff cake into his mouth. Near stood by idly and did not interrupt. He looked up when L finally said, "Yes, Mello is having trouble. I believe he's having a bit of a block but it's lasted for a couple weeks now. He must be frustrated."

"Yes."

"This is a problem."

Near nodded slowly. "But of course he will get over it…?" It sounded more like a question than a statement and L sensed some worry in the young boy.

"Oh, no question of that," he said. "It's just it may not be so soon."

Near said nothing.

L reached into Mello's pad and tore the sheet from it, making a clean ridge and handed the large paper to Near. He rolled it up into a tube and held it in both hands and turned for the door. Before his hand reached the handle, he heard L's voice muffled with cake, saying, "And by the way, please call me L. No need to be so formal… after all, we are _all _artists here."

There was something fluttering in Near's stomach then and he mumbled over it, "Yes, thank you, L."

L waved and Near shut the door behind him, leaving L to his cake and other treats he had squirreled away in his desk. On the walk back upstairs, people stared again at Near as he had neglected to take the bunny down from his head, too immersed in how many good things had happened today. He'd had only L's class to attend, he had the rest of the day to himself… he'd gotten to spend a little time with Mello however hostel Mello might be towards him. Mello even let him have his picture! All right, he threw the thing at him but that was beside the point.

And L allowed for him to call him by his first name. In the seconds before Near had actually said it, he thought he would feel ashamed and ill-mannered. But in all actuality, he felt alive and like he actually belonged in the school. He didn't even mind when others gawked at him for his size and taste in clothing. He felt good and thought that if Gevanni, Hal and Lester could see him now, they may not be so worried about him. He hoped they were doing fine. And maybe when they came for a visit, he would have two friends instead of just the one. It seemed like a very high goal but right now, Near felt optimistic.

He reached his door and saw Matt's boot-print on the bottom of it. He would have to persuade the boy to try just knocking for once. After entering, he flicked on the light switch and after setting the rolled up picture down on his bed, sat down over by the window to regard his and Matt's city. Recently, Near brought out his collection of handmade finger puppets and showed them to Matt to which the redhead boy was delighted to place all over downtown. When Near had seen how Matt reacted with such vigor and was diligently creating his red-light district, he felt a twinge of happiness so intense he thought he might fall over. It amazed him the little things people could have in common.

As he continued to study the blocks, he thought maybe Matt would come over again today and they could work together on getting the shopping district done with.

_I'll probably have to have him help me move the couch out of the way… this will take up a good part of the room…_

And just as he finished his thought, there was a loud bang on his door. He cringed involuntarily and said, "Come in, Matt."

Matt opened the door and came in with his goggles covering his happy eyes and bright smile on. "Hola!" he shouted, closing the door behind himself.

"Matt, could you please not kick the door anymore?" Near asked worriedly, looking to the older boy as he sat himself down on the carpet. "Your boots are steel-toed and I may not have a door to close one day."

"Ah, come on, don't you like my cute quirks?" he asked, picking up one of the puppets.

"Cute…?"

"Hey, I had a great idea for your city during class, Near! I didn't want to forget it and I hate writing notes on my hands, so I rushed right over. The teacher bitched a little but that's okay."

Near blinked. "You walked out of class to come build a Lego city with me?"

"Sure! Hell, I wasn't learning anything anyway." He took some red Legos and regarded them closely in respect to the roof of another building. "I'm in a bit of a slump lately and so nothing anyone could say to me on the subject of photography would matter until I get out of it."

"Oh… you're having a block as well?"

"Yeah. I've been carrying my camera around." He motioned to the thing around his neck. "But I can't find anything that I want to take pictures of and even when I do, I hate them, they look amateurish."

"You'll have to find something you like a lot then," Near mused. "I'm sorry; I don't know much about photography."

"Really?" Matt blinked and grabbed his camera, flipping off the lens and focusing on Near's confused face.

"What-"

Click.

"Matt, please-"

Click, click.

"Matt!"

"What?" he laughed, clicking still as Near fussed and held his bunny up in front of his face. "You're really cute, Near! You should be on Toys R Us magazines!"

"Refrain!" Near cried.

"Aw," Matt whined, grinning slightly as he lowered his camera. "We'll have to look at how those came out later on."

"I suppose…"

Matt laughed and Near slowly rose from the ground in his sluggish way. He ambled over to the small kitchenette and opened some cabinets, looking around for his box of cinnamon tea. "Hmm," he mumbled, "I'm all out of tea, I think… I didn't realize I had been drinking it so much."

Matt raised his head up from the blocks. "Thirsty? Want to come over to my room? I think we still have some orange juice… maybe even instant coffee…" He thought back, trying to remember what he and Mello had disposed of in the past week. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we have some! Come on, let's go."

Near blanched slightly as he padded back into the main room. "Oh… N-No, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why? Whatcha got against coffee?"

"Nothing but I mean, that's Mello's room too and I don't think he'd want-"

"Aw, don't worry! I wouldn't let him eat ya!"

"… Eat me?"

"Mello's out at classes now anyway, this is his full day. It's alright, let's go. Besides, it's not _his_ room, it's _our_ room and I'm allowed to have guests in there!" He made for the door and Near timidly followed him. When they were out in the hallway and Near was timidly shutting his door behind them, Matt continued, "Besides, even if Mello _did_ know you were in here, I bet he'd prefer you to porn!"

Near sighed.

-

Mello decided to skip out on his next class. With that creepy white kid on his mind, he probably couldn't concentrate anyway and with him in such a sour mood lately, he was sure his teacher wouldn't care that he was gone, in fact, she might be happy that she could teach the class without fear of something being chucked at her head while she stood up.

As Mello trekked through the campus, the clouds gathered overhead and it looked as if it might rain again soon which was not such a good thing as far as he was concerned. He thought, quite superstitiously, that the rain might have something to do with his sudden tendency to suck at art. After all, the rain started when his drought did. It might be a metaphor for the rain clouds following him around on a daily basis now. So as he continued over to the sculpture building of the institute, he thought how maybe if they had some scorching sunrays around, maybe that would cure him. After what happened today, being defeated once again, he would opt for anything.

Students were walking into a classroom on the opposite end of the hallway and Mello followed lamely, his hands jammed down into the tight pockets of his leather pants. He walked in last and sat on the opposite side of the room than the others were on, rebuking the way the room smelled of sawdust and sweat.

"I won't tolerate tardiness anymore," the professor huffed sternly. "You're all advanced students and there's no reason you can't arrive on time with the buildings being so close together."

No one said anything.

Mello smirked. The thing he liked about Raito was that he commanded obedience in his students, even the rowdy ones. And to be honest, there weren't very many sculpture students who weren't rowdy. That's what the sculptors were known for, after all, just as the photographers were known to be careless and the painters and drawers were known to be emotional. Though, Mello guessed, there were exceptions to every rule. L was certainly not all that emotional and neither was that new kid.

And Raito wasn't all that rowdy. As a matter of fact he was a calm person and never out of place except for when he was working on a piece and Mello had to admit he liked the older man better when he was being an artist and not an instructor. Most students did not get the privilege of watching their professors work on pieces seriously but Mello and Matt, being students of special talent, had managed to be around to witness it. And though Mello was not one to appreciate many marble or steel sculptors, it was a pleasure to watch Raito, not to mention L, work, if only for the way they changed.

L, who was usually monotonous and sedated during everyday procedures, came alive. His obsidian eyes turned to burning charcoal and he studied his model fervidly, almost never taking his eyes off of it. When one was under such a heated gaze, it made them not able to sit still but if they moved, L would become enraged and ordered them to get back into position. Being under his eyes was indescribable and made you feel desirable all over, the feeling tingling and twitching under your skin.

Raito changed as well, his body moving under his white tee-shirt and jeans that were revealed under his usual conservative attire. He sweated profusely when he was really in the mood, his chisel working at lightning speed, every movement a necessity. His eyes were focused and hard, not liquid fire like L's and there was something in his slight muscles moving in the same rhythm over and over again that made Mello feel warmth in his cheeks.

"Everyone, continue your work from yesterday," Raito's voice was heard faintly through Mello's thoughts. "You're all beginning to slack."

The year before, Mello was L's chosen model for Irai's annual fundraiser and the painting had won first place. That was why Mello was so sure that he would chose him again and the reason he wanted it so badly was to see the fire in L's eyes again, the same fire he hoped would someday light through his own cerulean eyes as he scarred and burned his soul onto the canvas.

Mello looked up when the room quieted and he saw Raito's form in front of him, hands on his hips in the slightly feminine way Mello was sure Raito did not notice.

"What're you doing out of class?"

"I don't _need_ class," Mello said, yawning.

Raito frowned. "Well, you cannot just sit in here and harass my students."

"Who's harassing?" Mello asked impatiently. Why was everyone accusing him of harassment lately? "I just came in here to talk to you for a bit."

"… Okay," he resigned, sighing and sitting down next to Mello on a large block of marble. They were silent a few seconds and Raito insisted, "I'm waiting, Mello."

Mello could feel himself wanting to fidget. "Just… well, have you ever had a, like, creative block?"

"Yes."

Mello blinked. So bluntly. "What did you do to get out of it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? But then how did it go away?"

Raito said nothing.

Mello continued, "Did you just… wake up one day and it was gone? Because I've been waking up for almost two weeks and every morning I think it's gone but…" He was silenced by the look Raito was giving him, a mix between a smirk and a sad smile. Mello frowned hesitantly. "What…?"

"No fun having one, huh?"

"Yeah, no shit!" he shouted.

"Alright, you, calm down. I can't help you with this; it's something all artists go through and they have to go through it alone," Raito said with finality as he got up from his seat.

Mello made no attempt to stop him and only seethed when Raito turned to give him a look that seemed to be saying, _That's just the way it is. _But Mello supposed that was why he had so much respect for the man. Before Raito could leave back to his students, Mello waved his hand flippantly. "Raito," he mused.

"I've told you again and again to call me Yagami. What will it take for you to follow direction?"

Mello grinned. "Chocolate."

Raito rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk, opening a small side drawer. Mello rubber-necked a little to see what he was doing and threw out his hands in surprise as something came whizzing at him. He looked down and saw a Hershey's chocolate bar resting in his grip. A wide smirk spread his thin lips and he said, "You rule, Yagami."

"I'm so glad you're not one of my students."

"Ah, whatever…" Mello said slyly as he made his way to the door with his prize in hand. He opened the door by leaning against it, one foot propped up on the jamb. "You know you love me."

"I know you think so. By the way, Lawliet left that in here about ten months ago." He had trouble hiding his smirk.

"WHAT? Aw, fuck you!" he screamed, huffing and tearing off out of the room. Raito had a feeling that Mello would eat the thing anyway and he suddenly found himself thinking once again that Mello would make one hell of a sculptor.

-

The instant coffee Matt had made was no Starbucks by any stretch of the imagination but Near sipped it tranquilly all the same and was more contented by the fact that he was actually in his friend's dorm room, drinking coffee. This was something he never thought he would do… not even in his wildest dreams, although, to be fair, Near's dreams never did stray very far beyond butterflies and blue eyes. He was currently seated on the brownish stained couch as the floor was much too dirty to sit on. When they had entered Matt made a Mattish attempt at cleaning by kicking some of the dirty underwear under the bed and kicking the candy wrappers and cigarette butts under the couch.

Matt had been sitting beside him for a while with his own cup of coffee until just recently; he'd gotten up and gone to the small kitchen. Near could hear him in there, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Really," he said timidly, "I'm not at all hungry."

"But it's not right!" Matt called back a frantic tinge to his voice. "If someone comes to your place, you have to give them something to eat!"

Near sighed, sensing this was a fight he was destined to lose. And why not let Matt search for something to feed him if he wanted? Near continued to hear the sounds of things being knocked over and he continued to sip at his cooling coffee, surveying the room. The covers all over the bed in the corner were askew and Near had a feeling there were more candy wrappers hiding in between the sheets but nonetheless, it did look soft and very comfortable. Matt and Mello seemed like the kind of people who didn't wash their bed clothes very often if at all and so Near had a hunch that it smelled like Mello all over it.

And for no good reason Near could come up with, he was highly inclined to try to sit on it. However, before he could unfold his legs from his awkward sitting position on the couch, Matt came back by means of jumping over the back of the couch and plopping down on the cushion next to Near. The boy had to hold on tightly to his cup to keep it from spilling.

"Ooh, sorry about that," Matt said, grinning. "Look, found you something!" He held out a chocolate bar that was cold and Near took it gingerly.

"Chocolate?"

"Yep. It's one of Mello's but I'm sure he won't notice it's gone."

Near shook his head. "I shouldn't, Mello would be upset."

"I'll just say I ate it."

"… But… he'll get mad at you."

"_Yeah_…" Matt drawled thoughtfully. "But how's that different from any _other_ day?"

Near blinked and looked down at the bar of chocolate again. After a few seconds of studying it, he looked back up at Matt. "Can I ask you something?"

"Heh? Yeah, shoot."

"Do you mind if I sit on your bed?"

Matt paused, surprised. In the week he'd known Near, he hadn't remembered the kid ever asking something so out of the blue. Nevertheless, he supposed it didn't matter. "Uh, sure, go ahead."

Near nodded thankfully and got up, going across the floor with his coffee cup in one hand and the untouched bar of chocolate in the other. He hopped up on the bed and wiggled upwards until he was sitting in the middle surrounded by pillows. Matt watched him with confused interest and Near seemed not to notice as he looked about himself and thought, _This is where Mello sleeps. _He paused on that thought and then, suddenly, a smile broke out across his ordinarily expressionless face and, miraculously, a small giggle escaped his lips.

Matt's expression could most readily be described as What The Fuck. "Um… Near?"

Near looked up, almost shocked to discover Matt staring at him. "…"

Matt tilted his head. "Whatcha doin'?"

"… Your… Your bed is very soft…"

"Well… okay, but…" he paused. "Hmm."

Near reddened slightly. "Yes?" His voice was kind of high-pitched.

"Ah, never mind. Hell, it's not my business anyway."

Near wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not but decided to take it either way. He cleared his throat a little and took another sip from his coffee which was now cold. "So, how long has Mello been in his slump?" he asked, hoping it would sound casual.

"Uh…" Matt seemed thoughtful, lifting up his goggle strap to scratch underneath. "Well, a little bit before you got here. Is it so obvious he's in a slump?"

"Yes, by how frustrated he is, it's obvious that he is used to doing much better. But Law… I mean, L confirmed it for me today. When do you think it'll end?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Depends on him, really. If he keeps spazzing out, though, I doubt it'll help him any. Kid needs to relax."

"What relaxes him?"

"You're asking me?"

"You're his close friend."

Matt blinked. Close? Were they really that close? He had to quiet down and think; it really had never occurred to him to think of Mello as a close friend in all the years he had known the blond. Close. Mello never took the time to give heart-felt speeches about how much he cared for Matt and, to be fair, Matt never even thought of doing the same and had a feeling that if he did, he'd get a right smack in the face. Still… When someone has seen you walking around the apartment naked, playing _Hey You, Pikachu!_ on DS with an Oreo hanging out of your mouth, one can't help but think of the word "close."

"I… guess so," he said, almost in awe. "Yeah, hey, I guess he is my close friend. Freaky. But still, despite his name, he's anything but mellow and hardly ever relaxes… I guess a bath of liquid chocolate might calm him down though."

Near frowned slightly. "That seems a bit out of reach."

"Mello's a kind of out-of-reach person. But you know." He shrugged, closing his eyes. He opened them again quickly. "Hey! Want to play my new Wii? We could do manta-riding on _Super Mario Galaxy_."

"Um… manta-riding?"

"Yeah, sure, you'll love it." Matt got up and ran to the closet, coming out with his Wii console and hooking it up to the television in the opposite corner of the room. "I'll let you have the good controller to be fair."

"Why is the other one bad?"

"I almost broke it being awesome."

Near sighed.

And so it came to pass that Near and Matt sat in the middle of the room and Matt showed Near how to play. Near got the hang of it pretty quickly and, to Matt's surprise, was giving him a real run for his money. However, Near had a hard time grasping what the point of riding a manta ray was and wondered aloud if a manta ray would allow being ridden by a fat man in overalls.

"Dude, it's a game!" Matt said, turning his controller, "It's fantasy!"

Near was silent and as they came around the next turn in the course, both vying to get to the finish line first, the door to the apartment was kicked open and both Near and Matt dropped their controllers out of surprise. Near's manta made the curve and flew through the finish line. Near saw this and commented mildly, "I won."

Mello came through the door before Matt could object to Near and said blond threw off his shirt, the leather landing on the bed as he walked in, stretching.

"Daddy's home," Mello sang, obviously in a semi-good mood until he shut the door behind him and looked towards the middle of the room to see Matt and Near standing there, awe-struck.

The three of them spent a good minute and a half staring at each other.

"Awwwwwwkward," Matt mumbled. He gave Mello an unsure grin and stepped forward. "H-Hey, Mel. You're home early. Look, it's my friend I told you about! Near? Uh, Near, this is Mello, I believe you know each other… so… yeah…"

"… Your name is Near?" Mello asked sedately, looking to the pale boy.

"Yes," he croaked.

"Great!" Mello exclaimed cheerfully. "Glad to know your name."

Matt and Near exchanged glances.

"Now I can cuss you out properly!" Mello resumed, a thunderous scowl tearing up his features. "WHAT THE FUCK-"

"Mel, Mel!" Matt shouted, coming over to the blond and restraining his mouth. "Hey, buddy, how about some chocolate? There's a bunch in the fridge!"

Mello narrowed his eyes and then looked back to Near who stood eerily still. Perhaps he was recalling what he had learned in grade school about t-rexes and how if you stood still, they could not see you. But Mello's eyes traveled to Near's chest and the bar of chocolate that was sticking out of his pajama pocket. Mello ruptured and threw Matt's grip off of him.

"You're eating my chocolate!" he roared.

"N-No, I would never," Near mumbled.

"Yeah," Matt added, "he wouldn't eat any when I gave it to him!"

"_You gave_ it to him?" he shouted, shocked. "What in the blue fuck would you do that for? He's got his own food! What's he doing over here anyway? Wii? He's playing videogames and eating my chocolate? What the hell, he's using my controller! This is who you've been fluttering around with?"

"Mello, please calm down," Near said, slightly pleading. He was a little worried about the teen's blood pressure; at this rate, he'd have a heart attack.

"It's MY room; I'll calm down when I WANT!"

Near looked to Matt. "I should go."

"_Ya think_?" Mello screeched.

"Uh, yeah," Matt said, trying to laugh it off. Near walked towards the door and stiffened a little when he passed Mello who might have had the mind to assist Near by picking him up and throwing him out into the hallway. He didn't, only growled as Near gently opened the door and shut it behind himself.

There was a long moment of silence in the room where the two boys stared at the closed door.

"Well… that was rude," Matt affirmed.

Mello jerked his head around. "I cannot _believe_ you're that kid's playmate."

"Come on, Mello, you know me! I wouldn't hang out with him if he wasn't cool!"

"What the hell is cool about a little boy in pajamas who goes around with a rabbit attached to him? Tell me that," Mello half growled and half sighed, his initial rage gone with Near out into the hallway. He walked over to the bed and flopped down into the covers, feeling them soften the hard places on his back where the burn scars remained. He looked over at Matt expectantly with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, he's pretty smart," Matt said thoughtfully, falling backwards onto the couch. "He's got a lot of toys in his room. And he's totally compliant."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"So what's the problem? Just because he has mad painting skills, you hate him?"

"We're enemies!" Mello insisted. "You can't just invite the enemy to coffee and candy at our place!"

"Aw, man, that's bullshit – you aren't _enemies_."

"Like hell we're not! We can't stand each other."

"_You_ can't stand _him_. Near likes you! You're the one who can't get over him whoppin' your ass in L's class everyday. It's on you and has nothing to do with him," Matt said with finality and crossed his arms over his chest.

Mello groaned, rolling over onto his stomach. "You bastard."

"You know it's true."

Mello opened one eye to look at his friend. "So?"

Matt groaned this time, out of aggravation. "You're such a kid!"

"Obviously you like kids," Mello said broodingly.

"He's not a kid, he's sixteen."

Mello shot up. "No shit?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope."

"_Damn_! Has he gone through puberty yet?"

Matt shrugged. "Haven't gotten around to asking."

Mello pondered this. _Someone as tiny as that… sixteen? Well… he does walk and sit kind of hunched over… I guess if he stood upright, he'd be about five inches below me. And if he wore something other than those rags, he might look like a teenager. Fourteen, at least. Hmm. _"Hey, Matt, ask him if he's gone through puberty next time."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"S'yeah, right."

Matt slowly began to grin. "Does that mean he can come back over?"

"…"

"Huh?"

"Hell, I don't care. Just keep the little fur ball out of my way!"

"Of course!" Matt cheered, perking up. He came over to the bed and tackled Mello back down into the covers. Mello yelped and then scowled at Matt when they were facing each other, the redhead pining him down to the bed. "Hey, Mel."

"What?"

"You're my close friend."

Mello blinked. He opened his mouth slightly, unsure of what to say. Where the hell had that come from? He felt his cheeks warm a little and after holding Matt's gaze for a few seconds, he turned his head to the side, embarrassed. "Ah, you sap. Get off of me before you get a hard-on."

Matt laughed and was kicked to the floor.

-

Near was listening outside of the door. He heard their argument and now their laughter and though it had been quiet, Near also heard what Matt told Mello and he smiled at hearing it. He himself had never had a friend as close as the two of them seemed to be but that was alright, as long as Mello knew he had one, that was enough for him right then. He had also heard that he would be invited over again and though he was almost positive that he would not get to sit on the bed while Mello was in the room, he thought it was something to look forward to. After all, what else was there besides classes and the two of them?

Near turned back around and headed for his door. It was about time to hang up that drawing. He figured over his bed would be a suitable place.

-

**to be continued. **

-

A/N: _Thanks for reading! I know it was a long chapter, sorry if it was a bit too long. How about a review?_


	5. Strategy

A/N: _I have been SO SICK lately. Puking at school and such. I've been in bad moods too. Wahh. But, please enjoy this chapter, alright?_

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**five.**

Sometime during the night, the rain started up again beating down heavily on the roof of the Irai dorms but Mello and Matt slept through it relative peace. When Mello was awoken by the absence of his sleeping-partner in the bed, he sat up and his hazy blue eyes fell on the rain coming down in sheets on his window and groaned. To him, this meant another day of sucking and another day knowing that, for the moment, Near was better than him. Mello looked across the room to the lit kitchenette where Matt was sitting in his naught but his underwear and goggles on the counter with a box of Raisin Bran in his hands.

"What time is it?" Mello asked warily, hoping that he'd not slept too late. The rain made it hard to tell time.

"About seven, I guess," Matt answered groggily, his face almost inside the box. "Hey, Mello, you been eating all the raisins out of here?"

Mello rose from out of the covers, stretching his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What are you talking about?" he half-yawned.

"I mean all the raisins went away! They promised a cup full of raisins in every bowl and for the past two days, I've gotten like three raisins each time."

"What in hell would I do with your smelly raisins?" he asked, getting up and heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't turn on the faucet."

"Yeah, yeah. Give back my raisins."

"I don't have them!" Mello said, irritated, and closed the bathroom door behind him. The bathroom was tiny but it served their purposes. Mello made a quick check in the tub to make sure there were none of Matt's games in the bottom, lurking, waiting for Mello to get comfortable and the trip on them, mid-shower. He didn't need another skinned elbow. He stepped out of his nighttime boxers and reached for the faucet in the tub, turning on the hot water and letting it run while he brushed his teeth with the brush. Little did Mello know that Matt had gotten up earlier and in his sleepy disorientation, he'd used Mello's toothbrush instead of his own. But it wasn't like it was the first time that had happened.

He stepped in under the running water pounding down on the bottom of the tub and immediately relaxed. The warm water running down his scars felt great and even made him shiver a little. With this, he felt ready to challenge Near again and even if he wasn't up to par just yet, it made him think he could win. But this, he knew, was silly and sad. He'd be setting himself up for disappointment again and he knew it. He had to get back into action and of course that meant getting out of this dark cloud. But even Raito had said there was nothing he could do.

Sighing, he washed over his body with a bar of soap, scrubbing absently. _Well… didn't someone say it had to do with finding your muse? Can't right off remember who said that though. And hell, I've never had a muse before! What would I do with one now? … What _is_ a muse, anyway? What do I do when I find it? Am I supposed to paint it or something? … Is it even going to be something tangible? Maybe a muse is just a moment of euphoria… but that can't be right, if it was just one moment, why do artists complain about their muse leaving and then coming back? Agh, I don't know anymore! _

Mello squeezed the soap angrily and it flew out of his hands, hit the tile to his left, and landed on the soap amidst the water flowing towards the drain. Mello took a step back and slipped on it, coming crashing down on the small of his back to the bottom of the tub. He let out a large bellow of agony and he could faintly hear Matt at the door, saying, "I know that wasn't my fault."

He growled and gripped the rim of the tub to help him stand. "I'm not going to blame you, Matt, unless you don't shut your face!" he called, getting out and turning off the water.

Matt snickered somewhere in the apartment.

Mello grabbed the towel hanging over the toilet and wrapped it around his waist. He turned for the door and before he opened it, caught a glance of himself in the mirror, soaking wet and half naked and with no muse. _What could be worse?_ he thought.

Upon opening the door, he was confronted with a weird smell as he went through the hallway and back to the main room. He wrinkled his nose when he saw Matt still in his underwear at the stove, messing with a burning pan.

"Oh hell no, you're going to burn the apartment down!"

"No, I'm not," Matt said coolly, fanning in front of his face. "We were all out of Raisin Bran. It was really just Bran to begin with, so I improvised."

Mello came over and stood next to the redhead, looking down into the smoky pan. "I wasn't aware we had eggs."

"Eggs? Man, these are _pancakes_!"

"… What? They're small and shriveled! You're _burning_ them, you idiot!"

"I _like_ them crispy."

"Who the hell eats crispy pancakes?"

"Obviously, I do."

Mello groaned loudly, walking over to the bed. "You're going to get the floor attendant down here on our asses, he'll think you're starting a fire. Hey, you seen my pants?"

"The same ones you wear everyday? They're washing."

"What? What'd you do that for?"

"They smell like ass, man. Does the word hygiene mean anything to you?"

"I _washed_ them already."

"Last _week_."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to wear?"

Matt shrugged. "Borrow a pair of my jeans. And my boxers."

"Boxers?"

"I don't want my jeans to smell like your leather pants do; wear boxers!"

This incited another of Mello's rants about how he hated being so confined to which Matt responded that leather pants were plenty confining. By the time they had finished, Matt's "crispy" pancakes were finished, according to him, and Mello was dressed in a leather button-up shirt and a pair of Matt's dark blue jeans (and boxers.) Just as Matt sat the plate of pancakes down on the counter, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come on in," Matt called, grinning as Mello looked to the door curiously. No one ever came to visit them unless there was something wrong and they were suspect.

The door opened and coming in was Near in his normal attire and with his bunny along in his arm. He shut the door behind himself and shuffled in further with his socks softly scraping against the carpet. "Hello, Matt." He turned to see the blond scowling on the couch. "Hello, Mello."

Mello grunted slightly but waved nonetheless.

"I was surprised you called me," the boy said, directing his attention towards Matt then.

Mello whirled his head around. "You called him over?"

"Yeah," Matt affirmed. "There's no reason he shouldn't join us for pancakes!"

"Is_ that_ why you made those things?" Mello wrinkled his nose.

"Pancakes?" Near asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I just made 'em," Matt said, ignoring Mello's comment. "Want some?"

Near came over and looked down at the plate with about seven round, blackish things. "They seem like burnt eggs," he remarked quietly.

"Ha," Mello scoffed.

"Okay, well, I'm not such a great cook," Matt said, scratching at his head lightly. "But hell, I'm not a chef, I'm a photographer."

"Yes," Near said, nodding. He really was not liking the idea of eating those but he supposed it would only be polite to do so. So when Matt fixed him a plate and asked if he would like syrup, Near assented and thought that maybe a lot of syrup would cover the horrible burnt taste. In all actuality, it did very little and Near had to use a lot of energy to bite down on the hard things. Both Matt and Mello watched him as he sat on the couch, the two of them surrounding him. They were both studying his facial expression whilst he ate which was rather hard to do seeing as how Near's expressions were blank nine times out of ten.

Near swallowed heavily and set his fork down.

Matt tilted his head. "Was it okay?"

"He hated it," Mello said, still looking at him. "Look, he's turning green. He's gonna hurl."

Near cleared his throat. "No, Mello, I thought they were interesting. I have not tasted pancakes like that before, Matt," he said, hoping to sound positive.

Matt laughed good-naturedly and slapped Near on the back repeatedly. "It's okay, you don't have to try to save my feelings! I know you mean well!"

Near burped queasily. "Matt, please don't shake me up."

Matt blinked.

Mello chuckled. "Told you he might hurl."

-

For the next few days, Matt didn't come over to Near's apartment, instead opting to invite Near over to his and Mello's place. There wasn't always a set time; sometimes Near would arrive in the mornings and stay for only a half an hour because of his class schedule or theirs. Other times he would come in the evenings and stay for hours, much to Mello's chagrin. The blond would usually pout as Matt and Near played videogames or if Near brought some of his robots over, the two of them would play with them as Mello hid behind his easel in the corner of the room, trying desperately to concentrate. But that would be hard sometimes as their make-believe worlds grew involved and noisy.

One night, Mello threw down his brush and tugged on his hair violently. "What the fucking hell is wrong with you two? Can't you be quiet? What are you doing over there?"

"Saving the world from evil," Near said simply, not batting an eyelash at Mello's fit as he had grown used to them.

Matt moved up one of the robots. "'Cept me. I want to destroy the world."

"You won't get far," Near remarked.

"We'll see."

Mello grit his teeth and picked up his brush once again.

That was on Thursday night and L's class was next held on Friday in the late afternoon. Near had just come over and he and Matt were entertaining themselves with sock puppets on the couch while Mello munched on chocolate bar in the kitchen, his sedative. He glanced up at the clock and gulped down the rest of the sugary treat before rubbing his hands roughly on his pants and heading for the door.

"Are you coming, Near, or are you going to while away L's time with your socks on your hands like an idiot?" he asked demurely, standing behind the couch.

Near, knee-deep in his pretend games, looked up with a surprised half-smile on his face. "Yes," he said, taking his socks off of his hands and putting them on his feet. He liked it that Mello was starting to call him by his name and not 'kid' or 'fluff-ball'.

Matt began to take off his socks as well and when they were thrown to the floor, Matt inadvertently sniffed his hands. "I should probably wash my feet," he mumbled, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

Mello rolled his eyes.

Near's eyes were alive with quiet amusement. "Goodbye, Matt."

"See ya."

They left together, neither saying a word to the other, both for different reasons. Mello was dreading the thought of entering L's class again without his muse, whatever the hell that was, and he still had not really warmed up to Near, he'd only been pushed onto the boy by Matt. Near, on the other hand, was beyond content walking through the halls in silence with Mello, their footsteps echoing through the rain that surrounded the campus. They came to the door eventually and came upon the students who seemed to have just arrived, most of them wet from walking through the rain, shaking off the water and wringing out their hoodies and boots.

L nodded a welcome to them and Mello waved, grinning. "Hey, handsome, how's it hangin'?"

"No, Mello."

"Aw, what? I didn't even ask anything!"

"I will announce my decision tomorrow."

"We have class two days in a row?" some student complained out of the crowd.

"Yes," L said. "But you are not obligated to come. If you don't, I can skip all the ceremonies and give you an F without deliberation."

The student quieted down and hid behind his easel.

Mello sneered. "Slacker," he grumbled.

L sent a small glance Mello's way and, shrugging, Mello began towards the easels, finding that once again there was only one empty seat and it happened to be right beside Near who Mello hadn't known had sat down already. Mello inwardly groaned and came over to sit down. He looked at Near disapprovingly. "Why do you always sit by _me_?"

"I only sat where there was a free seat," he explained, looking quite innocent.

Mello didn't buy it. "Well, listen here, if you think for one minute that sitting next to me is going to get you closer to my strategy then forget it, because I'm watching you, _Near_."

"… Strategy?"

"Yeah, what of it? You sayin' I couldn't possibly have a strategy?"

"But a strategy for what…?"

"Goddammit, you're so pompous!"

Near blinked and had not the time to say anything before a hunched over figure in a white shirt and baggy jeans was standing between the two of their easels. L's dark eyes looked down at Mello but he addressed the two of them. "Do I have to separate you two? This is not grade-school, I really shouldn't have to be saying this."

"_I_ didn't do anything!" Mello insisted.

"I can't believe that."

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"No, I'm saying you're ignorant to your own annoying tendencies."

"WHAT?"

"Be silent," L said and went back to his stool where a box of miniature cupcakes awaited him.

Class was over in an hour and was rather uneventful simply because L lectured just about the entire time which neither the students nor L himself was used to and most of what he said the majority of the students found boring and irrelevant but Mello was captivated. As L went on about muses, Mello thought the older man could have very well been inside his own head for the past week. Here were the answers to the questions he had been pondering and he hoped to understand what L was trying to convey.

"… it is not something that I can help you with, should you loose inspiration while at this institution, so please don't come to me as it will make us both very uncomfortable. Seeing as how it is different for each artist, there would be no way I could help even if I wanted to."

Mello, never being one to raise his hand to speak, blurted out, "What do we do when we find it?"

Everyone looked over at him but said nothing.

L smirked a little. "I have no idea but you will."

Mello groaned. "Thanks a lot."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Mello sighed and then muttered, "Ambiguous bastard…"

L took this opportunity to launch a mini cupcake at Mello and, due to Mello's lack of attention, it hit its target on the center of the blond's forehead, leaving a dash of frosting on him. Mello peeled it off, a look of disgust on his face until he regarded it for a second. He shouted with glee, "Dude, it's chocolate!" before tossing it into his mouth and licking at his fingertips.

L went back to speaking and Mello was thrown out of his small moment of chocolate-enjoyment at feeling Near's eyes on him. He looked to his right slightly, quirking an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You missed some," he said timidly. Mello wasn't grasping what he meant and Near seemed to hesitate for a second before reaching up with his small pale hand and rubbing the spot of frosting off of Mello's head, bring it down and licking it off of his own thumb. Mello seemed incredulous as Near sucked off the last of it. They looked at each other for a second before Near turned back around and obsessively tugged and wrapped his finger around a lock of his hair. "I don't usually eat chocolate," he explained, "but Lawli… L has good taste, I suppose."

Mello stiffly turned back to his easel. _Note to self… watch out for Near. _

Near continued to twirl his hair. _Perhaps that was the wrong thing to do…_

It was over soon and Mello and Near gathered their things, neither of them really had the intention of walking back to the dorms together but that was what would've happened had L not said as they began to walk out, "Near, please stay for a bit. I'd like to talk to you."

Near blinked at L and then looked at Mello who shrugged and walked out of the door without a word.

The last of the students left and Near walked over to L's stool. "Yes, L?"

"Please, sit," L said, motioning towards the edge of the desk nearby. Near looked at it and trudged over, hoisting himself high enough to sit on it. He then regarded L expectantly and the raven-haired man continued, "I know you've been here just two weeks, but have you heard of the Irai fundraiser?"

Near shook his head and then stopped. "Well… I've heard you and Mello mention it in class."

"Yes. Well this is how it works - it is a school-wide competition narrowed down into three categories: paintings, sculptures and photos. Anyone is allowed to enter, even teachers, and more often than not people will partner up for the purpose of the art. So there would be the artist and the model as a team. The winner for each category is determined at the auction where Irai's benefactors bid on the pieces and which ever work earns the most money is the winner. There is no prize other than the satisfaction you get from winning and that is a very big prize in itself seeing as how all artists are childish and hate to lose."

"… Have you won before, L?"

He nodded, licking something sugary off of his thumbs. "Yes, last year, with Mello as my model."

"I see… but what has this got to do with me?"

"I want you as my model."

Near took in a sharp gasp and held his bunny tighter. "Me…?"

"That's right," he said and reached over to a bag of caramel popcorn, ripping it open. "I think you have a lot of potential and aside from the fact that I'd like to win again, I am interested in painting you. I think you would make an excellent model as Mello did."

"But… but if you won with Mello last year, why not use him again? He seems a sure thing."

"And I assure you I probably would have had he not had his slump. That is why I said before that this is a problem that he may not get over it too soon."

"Why not wait? I'm sure he-"

"I can't, I need to begin my work now. The auction is a month from tomorrow."

Near was silent for a moment, watching idly as L shoveled down the caramel corn. _Mello would be beyond upset… Not just any student but me that L chose…he would hate me forever. But this is such an opportunity. To be painted by someone so great, this chance will never come again. Still, I…_

"What do you think, Near?"

"I can't do it."

L didn't stop eating. "That is unfortunate. Don't want to hurt Mello's feelings, do you?"

Near released his bunny with one hand and slowly began to tug at his white bangs. "That's right," he murmured, barely audible.

"I see. That's too bad but I will have to choose someone else before tomorrow."

"Pick Mello. Please. What does it matter if he's in a slump or not, you'll be the one painting," he implored.

"I chose him last year because he was alive with passion, he was overflowing with talent and desire to become the best. He has that now but it seems hollow until he gets out of this rut he's in. If I painted him now, we would lose for certain because it'd be like painting wood. The model has to bring something alive out of the artist so he can put it on the canvas, I would expect you to know this."

"Is winning the only thing that matters?"

L gave a wistful smile to Near. "You're a good friend, Near."

Near paused. "M-Mello and I aren't friends."

"No," L said, popping a lollipop into the side of his mouth, "I suppose not. Thank you for hearing me out anyway, Near."

Near stood and began to drag his feet as he went to the door, troubled and yet his usual blank expression shone as he opened the door. L said conversationally, "Feel free to tell Mello of our conversation."

"I don't think I will, L," he said and closed the door.

L bit down on his lollipop. "I know."

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Thank you for reading. What do you think will happen? Tell me in a review!_


	6. Sheep

A/N: _Hey guys! What's new? Well, I don't know if I've taken a little longer than usual with this chapter but sorry if I have… I went ahead and skipped lunch the past few days to work on this in the library at school as I have homework to do when I get home. Please enjoy._

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**six. **

As Near expected, he was questioned by Mello when he arrived back at their room. He had thought of maybe just skipping going to their dorm altogether and just going into his room, and go to sleep whilst listening to the soft rain pattering on his window. Even if he had done that, he thought, Mello would just come after him the next day or even go so far as to come barging into his room in the middle of the night (an idea to which Near was not opposed to) and anyway, Matt might be upset as Near had promised to come back and help Matt conquer their sock-puppet galaxy.

So he had trudged back and knocked on the door, to which said door was blown open, almost knocking the boy over and Mello grabbed him by the shirt-collar and pulled him inside. Mello demanded to know what in the world L would want with him after class and before Near had a chance to give the blond his well prepared lie, Matt observed mildly that maybe something had consummated between the two. Near blushed furiously and though he tried to sputter that nothing of the sort had happened, Mello went off once again.

"There's no way! L would never want to fuck Near!" Mello objected, looking at Matt with distaste. "L's no pervert!"

Matt shrugged. "He's got all those other tendencies. I mean the guy's a long ways away from what you'd call _normal_."

"No _way_," Mello said flatly.

"I promise, it's not like that," Near murmured, still a little shocked by Matt's accusation.

"I _know_ it's not like that." Mello turned back to Near. "What did he want?"

Near let out a small breath. "He told me I was doing a very good job in his class. He explained the fundraiser that the school is having to me and said maybe I would like to think about entering for myself."

Matt blinked. "Oh. That's a good idea."

"Good idea my ass," Mello sneered. "You'd fall on your face, that competition is pressure."

"It's all in good fun," Near said.

"_Fun_? It's cut-throat! Kill or be killed!"

Matt looked at the blond. "You do realize you're talking about an art fundraiser, right?"

"Besides," Mello resumed, ignoring Matt, "L would never let you win. I know he looks like some kind of overgrown panda but he's bent on winning; he _hates _losing."

"So he indicated," Near said softly.

"Just like you, right, Mel?" Matt asked, beginning to take off his socks. Near took the hint and joined Matt on the couch, beginning to take his off as well.

Mello jumped back on the bed, grinning at the two. "That's right, just like me. L and I make a great pair, we'll win again for sure." He reached under one of the pillows and pulled out a chocolate bar still in the wrapper. He tugged at the foil and bit into the bar, relaxing as the two continued on with their games.

Near went back to his own dorm room around ten o' clock. He didn't bother turning on the lights and wasn't all the hungry so he went over to his big bed and settled in under the covers, not even bothering to change into his nighttime pajamas. He stared up at the wall behind his bed and saw faintly the picture he'd hung up a few days ago, the one that Mello had thought so poorly of. _I wonder what his real art is like…_

_Maybe I should have fought L harder on making Mello his partner. He just seemed so against it… I probably did the wrong thing by refusing him but what else could I do? Mello wants it so bad. _He turned over and adopted a fetal position, snuggling up against a large plush bear. _His state of mind shouldn't matter. Mello would make a wonderful model either way but… but he'll just be so angry. _

Near sighed, burying his head in the pillows. _What can I do?_

-

It was Saturday and the grass, wet with both dew and rain, was swaying gently in anticipation of the oncoming storms. Mello spent the day in a tizzy of joy which was only too rare for him. In fact, Matt had not seen him so happy since… since he could not remember. Mello ate chocolate bar after chocolate bar and played videogames with Matt in the morning which he hardly ever did anymore claiming that videogames were for unimaginative people. When Mello inevitably stepped on one of Matt's videogames in the kitchen, all he did was tell Matt to keep his games out of the way. Matt was expecting the thing to be chucked out of the window or something.

Another thing that seemed strange to Matt was that Near had not come over. Obviously, this made no difference to Mello and might have even increased his good mood but Matt was a bit disappointed. He thought of going over to the boy's apartment to see what was up but then thought better of it, for once. If Near wanted to come out of his little cubbyhole then he would and if he didn't want to, Matt decided not to push it. Chances were that whenever Mello came back from L's class, Near would follow him back as he was prone to doing.

When four o' clock rolled around, Mello almost floated out of the room and Matt was going to remark on it but it was just too weird to make a smart-alecky remark to. So he watched him leave and, having the apartment to himself for a while, he decided to catch up on trying to get out of his own slump. He went over to the nightstand by his and Mello's bed and picked his camera up, studying the thing. Sometimes he felt like throwing it at the wall, his five-hundred dollar camera that had always been the love of his life, even more than the games and his goggles and the cigarettes that he'd been cutting back on lately. He opened it up slowly and found some of his film was used up.

"What… oh, yeah," Matt remembered with an unintentional smile. "Near."

He decided to see how the kid looked on film and took the time to trek down with his camera tone of his professors' rooms. There was no one there as there was no class until late that evening but Matt knew the room by heart. In the darkness of the developing room, he took off his goggles and placed them up on his forehead, narrowing his green eyes down at the pictures resting in the fluid. He turned them, poked at them and then finally pinned them all to the clothesline in the room with clothespins and let them dry. A few minutes later, he looked at them closely.

Matt laughed. "He _is_ cute. I should send these in to a talent agency or something."

Near was in each picture, most of them of him fighting away the camera that Matt chose to harass him with but some were of him being still, concentrating. These were ones that Near had not been aware that Matt took of him, some of him building their city in his room, others of him taking off his socks in anticipating for playing puppets with Matt. Some of them Matt had gotten the focus on Near's pallid face, a thing of florescence in the dreariness of Matt and Mello's room or of complete contrast in his own room, surrounded by multi-colored blocks.

Matt looked closer, lost in the curves of Near's cheeks and the lost, verging on tragic look in his obsidian eyes. "Very cute," Matt murmured, not aware he'd said anything. He kept his hand planted firmly on the table next to him, propping himself up and worked with his eyes, thinking of how wonderful Near would be as a subject for photography.

Just then the door opened and Matt whirled around to meet a slightly taller figure, the only thing showing out of the shadows was the light brown hair.

"Matt? Is that you?"

Matt sighed heavily. "Raito! You'll give someone a heart-attack, sneaking up like that."

"I didn't know anyone was in here," he said and paused. "Is it alright to turn the lights on?"

"Sure; everything's done."

Raito felt around in the dark for the switch and finally the small room lit up. Matt smirked at him and Raito came over, looking at the pictures on the clothesline. After studying them for a moment, he smirked too. "Nice. These yours?"

"Yep."

"They look good… that's that new kid, Near, isn't it?"

Matt blinked. "You know him?"

"Only by word of mouth." Raito looked over them again and without looking at Matt, he said, "Thought you were with Mello in that slump."

Matt nodded. "He's flyin' solo. Think I'm alright now… No… I know I'm alright now."

Raito's laughter was almost dirty in what it suggested – triumph. Matt looked at him as the older man set his hand down on Matt's shoulder, his eyes narrowed at him. "Matt. Want to make a deal with me?"

-

Mello had come bounding into the room like a blond lightning bolt. He'd come in so fast, running over to a free seat, that he had disrupted L at his stool that sat about five feet from the open door. L, who'd had to save his sugary donuts from toppling out of his lap, sent an irritated look Mello's way but decided not to say anything. Mello sat in bright anticipation until the classroom had filled with its students and Near was in his self-assigned spot beside Mello.

"Good afternoon," Near greeted in monotone.

"Hey there, Bo Peep," Mello said with no sarcasm. Near wondered if Bo Peep was any better than fluff ball and decided they were about the same. "Think Matt's been missing you."

Near looked up. "Oh? Did he say something?"

"No, but he's taken to calling a little white puppy on his NintenDogs game _Near_."

"Um… okay."

"So come over again soon so he can stop annoying me."

Near almost smiled and then turned back to his easel. "Yes."

"Please, allow me your attention."

Everyone in the class looked up at L who had stood from his stool. Mello's head popped up to the side of his easel and he shushed Near hurriedly, who hadn't said anything at all. Near looked sheepishly at Mello, whose expression was that of pure delight and prospect. Near was dismayed to see how expectant Mello was and felt like begging L to keep quiet on the subject.

"I just wanted to inform you all of my decision for the fundraiser," L continued, looking up lazily, "and I've chosen…"

Mello grinned. _This is it!_

Near whimpered. _This is it…_

"… a student from Yagami Raito's basic sculpture coarse; his name is Matsuda. I don't think he's well-known throughout the academy but I look foreword to working with him. In this piece I wish to offer the fundraiser, I am looking to capture innocence in a basic form." L's eyes ran over Near's pallid face. "I think Matsuda exemplifies this quite well."

A student called out dismally, "A _sculptor_? You're not even going to use a _painter_?"

"The model's practice is not important to me. Albeit, it would be nice to have someone who understands the process… but Matsuda's ignorance, even in his own work, is valuable to me."

The student sighed.

Near didn't want to but he had to look up to see Mello's face. When he did, he wasn't too surprised to see the boy's blond hair covering his face and his body, which was at the beginning of class so wired and alive, was now limp on the stool. Near looked back at L who was talking and eating at the same time, seemingly unaware of Mello's state, or worse, didn't care. The pale boy reached over and let his hand rest on Mello's forearm lightly in comfort. Mello said nothing and didn't move and Near found it odd that this made everything seem worse that Mello did not lash out at him for his touch.

"Mello?" Near whispered gently, keeping his hand there. "It's alright…"

"Near, don't."

"…" Near withdrew his hand.

The class went by without further incident and Mello was listless and did not do the assignment and L did not hassle him about it, maybe trying to avoid an uproar. Near sat quietly beside the blond, as a dog would his newly lamed master, and said nothing, only hoped that somehow his presence would be comforting, though he truly doubted it. When L dismissed everyone, the class went out dutifully and Near gathered his things at the same pace of Mello in hopes to walk out with him. Mello was ready to go extremely fast and was walking out with Near stumbling along behind him.

"Mello," L said, taking a bite into another one of his treats.

Mello stopped in his tracks and the other students behind him went around, making clicking noises with their teeth as they passed and left and soon there was only the three of them in the room. Near took a step foreword as he thought he was not wanted and made it to the door, his hand on the handle. L looked up and continued, "Don't leave, Near, this will only take a second."

"I have to _go_," Mello said, his voice edgy. He still had not flipped his hair from his face as he was prone to doing sometimes and Near noticed this. He was sure that L did too.

"There is no need to be upset."

"I'm not upset!" he yelled and Near found himself grateful that Mello was letting some anger out. "Who cares about your stupid painting?"

"Mello, Mello," L mused.

"D-Don't _do_ that, I hate it when you do that! My name is not a song!" Mello's voice got a little choked and Near whimpered under his breath.

"It's nothing you did wrong, Mello, don't be upset with me," he said conversationally.

"Why do _you_ care if I'm upset or not?"

"You're my friend and I care about you," he said simply.

Mello looked up, the hair parting around his face and Near could see that he hadn't been crying but his eyes were red. Mello studied L for a moment and then huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not your friend; you're a teacher for fuck's sake. And if you think of me as anything but a student, you're a creep! Maybe you_ are_ a pervert like Matt said."

"I-"

"_Leave me alone!_" Matt screamed and stormed out of the room, pushing violently past Near who had forgotten to get out of the way.

L looked out of the door mildly. "I'm a pervert…?"

Near blushed and headed for the door again.

"Near."

"Yes?" he asked, his back turned.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No."

"I see. Near, do you think I'm a pervert?"

His blush intensified. "I… I don't know, L."

"I understand Mello's anger towards me. It_ is_ quite depressing from his point of view," he said, looking up thoughtfully. "But please, do not be angry at me yourself. I only have about four friends and if you were angry too, I'd be left with half the amount I started with this morning."

Near nodded.

"For what it's worth… I think the feelings you have for Mello are quite admirable."

He left in a hurry and L smiled at his departure.

-

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Matt fell off of the couch in surprise of the manner of his friend's return. He had been calmly playing his PSP on the couch, thinking about going into the fridge to devour some of Mello's chocolate but just as he was contemplating this, Mello busted into the room like a sandstorm, shouting obscenities like crazy, his eyes a dilated blue. He slammed the door closed and might have cracked the wall from the looks of things. He jumped straight on the bed and started throwing pillows around.

Matt, from the floor, lifted his goggles to get a better look. _He's back…_

Mello turned around in the middle of tearing apart a pillow and looked at Matt with threatening eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"A psycho that just came rampaging into my apartment and is now waging war against my pillows. Who are you and what have you done with that blond-haired angel who was here this morning?"

"Fuck you! I hate this stupid school and I hate L and I hate painting and I hope I never paint again!" Mello screamed, childishly thrashing around in the bed.

"Uh huh. I know you'll also hate paying me back for my favorite pillow you just ripped."

Mello huffed.

"What's brought this on?" Matt asked, climbing to his feet. "You were so happy this morning and now… I mean, yeesh."

"God, Matt, you're so nosy…" Mello said, sliding down into the feathers from the pillows and off-white sheets. He was quiet for a little bit and Matt sat down on the edge of the bed, not really wanting to get too close for fear of the blond going off on another rampage. Mello looked over at the redhead, annoyed, and Matt looked back, his goggles on his forehead. Mello seemed to soften, if only a little, at the green eyes he remembered from his childhood. "… L picked some nobody over me for his model…" he grumbled.

Matt let that sink in for a second. "That all?" he asked.

"That all?" Mello echoed, flabbergasted. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Mel, it's not important, it doesn't say anything about _you_."

"Like hell it doesn't," he said sulkily.

"Mel-"

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Mello groaned loudly, "Near, go away!"

Matt rolled his eyes and told Near to come in, ignoring Mello's protests. The door opened and Near's gray eyes were seen peeping through, probably looking around to make sure it was at least sort of safe to come in. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, welcomed by Matt's wave and Mello's glare.

"I hope I'm not interrupting…"

"Well, you _are_."

"No, you aren't. Haven't seen you in a bit, kiddo. What's up?"

"I just…" he paused and fidgeted with his fingers, declining his hair for the moment. He seemed very uneasy and that was uncharacteristic for Near as far as Matt was concerned and Mello just flat out didn't care, he only wanted to be left alone. Near cleared his throat lightly and determined to stop squirming. "I know you're unhappy, Mello… but I… I mean, I really would like to enter that competition. It seems like fun. Plus, despite what you say, I would like to beat L. _I _don't like losing either. I would… like for you to be with me… ah, be my model, I mean."

Matt and Mello were silent, both staring at Near and then exchanging glances amongst themselves.

Matt scratched the back of his head. "Um. Wow, Near."

Near shuffled his feet.

Mello looked back at the pale boy who seemed uncomfortable under their gazes. _This kid is crazy_, he thought. He was always saying such out of context things. Like last week, when he asked for Mello's drawing of him and now this… Mello got over his surprise quickly. "I don't need your pity! I don't _want_ to enter this year."

"I'm not pitying you; I really want to be your partner," Near insisted.

"Who says I want to be partners with you?" Mello shot back. "You may be an alright painter, kid, but you're _not_ L."

Near sighed. Back to 'kid', was it? He should have guessed that Mello would be so stubborn. He opened his mouth to say more but when he saw the look in Mello's blue eyes, he decided against it. He had not given up on Mello… just yet. But it seemed wise to quit for now. He nodded solemnly and left as quietly as he had come, shutting the door with a soft click.

Mello sneered. "The nerve."

"Aw, are you _kidding_ me?" Matt cried after having been silent so long.

"_What_?"

"You're pretty damn stupid, Mello."

"What did _I_ do?" he nearly screeched. "_I'm _depressed and he's harassing _me_!"

"Huh." Matt paused. "You know, think I'll let you think about it for a while." And with that, he got up from the bed and picked up his PSP from where it lay on the floor, turning on the power and wandering down the short hallway. "I'm going to play in the tub. Don't bother me."

Mello snorted.

-

Mello didn't feel tired until around eleven o' clock and took off all his leather and slid under the sheets and covers amidst all of the feathers from the torn pillows. He preferred to sleep on a flat surface anyway and decided for himself that he would deck Matt if he wanted to complain about a messy bed. Matt didn't even turn in until midnight, an hour later, and Mello was not yet asleep, only drifting. His initial sulking, not only over L's rejection but of Near's odd proposal, had dissipated and he became thoughtful about the entire situation.

Matt sidled into the bed between the sheets, his shirt and jeans discarded to the floor and his green and red Christmas boxers on. He sighed as he rested and then sneezed violently. "Mello, these feathers…" he growled.

"Ah, shut up," he responded, rolling over. "I'll clean it up tomorrow."

"…"

Mello noticed Matt's back was still turned to him. "You still sore at me?" he wondered purely out of curiosity.

Matt paused. "Nah." He turned over and looked at the blond whose face was half-illuminated but the moonlight coming through the window. "You still sore at everyone else?"

"… Nah."

"You're pretty pig-headed, you know."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, just saying."

"Well, don't."

Matt looked up at the wall behind their bed meditatively. The wall itself was supposed to be white but was dingy in the darkness and Matt knew it was from all those times the two of them had lain on the bed with their feet up on the wall, rubbing it dirty as they talked about anything and everything that came to mind. He sighed heavily. "Think maybe L didn't choose you because you're in this whole rut thing?"

Mello raised an eyebrow. "What would that have to do with anything?"

"Not sure… but Raito said something about that today. Models who are supposed to be artists themselves… when they're in a funk, it takes away all they could've given to the artist. It is a partnership."

"W-When did you talk to Raito?"

"Today."

"You went to visit him?"

"Nah, he stumbled into the developing room while I was in there this afternoon." Matt yawned. "We're working together for the fundraiser."

Mello shot up in the bed. "What? Since when?"

"Since _today_, idiot. Don't you ever listen?" he asked sleepily, rolling onto his side.

"But… But wait, he said having a model in a slump was _bad_-"

"_I'm_ not in a slump."

"_Since when_?"

"Man, you're slow!"

Mello considered this to be incredible. How did Matt, the laziest of people, get out of his rut before Mello got out of his? Mello was the one who worked at it - nay, slaved - all day long while Matt whiled away the hours with Near playing blocks and sock-puppet Star Wars and fuck knows what else… Mello blinked. "Hey. How'd you get out of it?"

Matt brushed some feathers out of his face. "Near."

"Near…?"

"Kid's pretty amazing," he yawned again. "And you're a dumbass for hurting his feelings like you do."

"What? Feelings?"

"He's not a _sheep_, Mel! He has thoughts and feelings just like we do."

"Hell, I know that but…"

"_But_…?"

Mello swallowed hard and looked at the door to their dorm. He stared at it for a few minutes and then heard steady breathing from his sleeping-partner. Matt's back was rising and falling in rhythm and Mello found all of this to be maddening.

He growled to himself. _Fuck it._

-

There were twice as many stuffed animals up on Near's bed as usual. He'd piled them all on there before going to bed around eight o' clock. That was over four hours ago and he still wasn't asleep. He'd tried everything that he remembered Hal did with him when he couldn't sleep before: warm milk, playing with shadow puppets, counting sheep in the back of his mind. All these things didn't work anymore but, of course, there was that last thing… but Near soon found that attempts to sing himself to sleep were fruitless.

So Near hugged one of the larger bears tighter to his chest and shut his eyes. He just couldn't seem to go to sleep. Every time he tried, there was Mello in the back of his mind. Mello screaming at him, Mello glaring at him, Mello calling him a kid or Bo Peep or idiot. And then there was Mello walking beside him in the rain, Mello sitting under the oak tree, Mello thoughtfully chewing a bar of chocolate. The chocolate stains on Mello's lips.

Near groaned aloud. This was torture.

Then, suddenly, a banging on his door. He sat up straight in bed, quiet, wondering if it were a burglar. But that was insane - a robber inside the academy?

"W… Who is it?" he called out.

"Who in hell do you think it is? Open the damn door."

Near got up from the bed, still holding that large bear in his arms as he padded across the floor and gently switched open the lock. He opened the door and stood back in case Mello tried to come stampeding into the room but he didn't and Near, upon seeing him, blushed slightly at Mello only in boxers slightly too big for him.

Mello frowned at the small boy with the teddy bear. "You sleep with that crap?"

Near looked down.

"Uh…" Mello stopped and cleared his throat. He tried to think of a nice way to say this. "Listen, I didn't mean to wake you up-"

"Oh, you didn't-"

"Don't interrupt!"

"S-Sorry."

Mello huffed, arms now folded. "As I was saying. I thought a little about what you said earlier… and I thought, you know… I might give it a shot."

"… You mean about being my model?"

"Pft. Heavens no, I meant what you said about fucking me into the mattress. _Yeah_, being your model! Christ!" Mello rolled his eyes.

Near, despite Mello's crude sarcasm, was elated and showed it by smiling into the teddy bear's furry head. He tried to not let it be noticed by Mello but he caught it and snorted. _For fuck's sake… _

"But on one condition," Mello said forcefully.

He blinked. "What is it, Mello?"

"We have to kick L's ass."

Near paused and then nodded. "Yes."

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Thank you for reading! What do you think? _


	7. Humanity

A/N: _Thank you all for your sweet reviews! It's alright for me to skip lunch because I can just eat in my next class so don't worry and I enjoy working on this. I hardly ever want to leave the monitor, caught in the dream of the story as I am._

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**seven.**

After the initial shock of Mello having said yes to his proposal, Near paused to think and then told Mello that they would have to begin as soon as possible since they only had a month, now, twenty-nine days until the auction. He told the blond to come to his room the next day around five o' clock so that they could start.

"Why not earlier? We'll need all the time we can get - like I said before, you're not L."

"I'm aware, Mello, but for me, the best light to paint by is sunset and nightlight. And… besides that, I think that's what will be in the painting. It will be more realistic, don't you think so?"

"Whatever. Five?"

"Five."

"Alright."

So Mello went back to his room and Near went back to his and went to sleep through many labors. He dreamt in the color of Mello's eyes and hair and mannerisms. He went through everything he'd seen the boy do in the past weeks and everything he could think of him doing. Much of how good the painting would be was the substance, it heavily relied on Mello's body and face and expression. As Near continued into unconsciousness, he wondered what would make the people swoon over Mello even more than they did now.

In Near's dreams, Mello was languidly hung over on all the furniture of his room – he was scowling, laughing, eating chocolate and telling the world what to do. Near had a feeling his very first painting of Mello had been somewhat on target. If anything, Mello was colorful beyond the capture of a paintbrush. But to beat L…

Near determined to capture it.

-

The next day at around eleven in the morning, Matt was out on the campus, walking around with his goggles on along with a pair of wrinkly jeans that he and Mello had been sharing for the past week or so. For once, neither his DS nor PSP were on him. Not even his age-old Gameboy Color that he sometimes carried around for fun. He was told by his partner to meet him in the teacher's lounge in the central building at eleven and Matt, truth be told, was truly ecstatic. He had never been a model before and hadn't even considered it but when Raito had asked him, something just told him to say yes and he did.

Students didn't usually have too many Sunday classes, if any at all so the campus was alive with its pupils all in the courtyards and on the grass. Matt walked through them, waving at some who said hello to him first and then declining invites from his fellow photographers to hang out.

"I've got work to do!" he called, walking by.

"Work?" one asked, incredulous. "Since when do you work?"

"I'm paired off with Yagami for the fundraiser."

"Aw, what? A sculptor?"

"Better than pairing with your lazy ass!"

They laughed and let Matt go on about his business. The weather was breezy, it hadn't rained in a bit but the grass was still somewhat wet with past rains. When he got inside the central building, he headed for the second floor and a few doors down; he found the teacher's lounge. He opened the door, unafraid of being caught or reprimanded and was greeted with the sight of his partner and L sitting at one of the tables by the snack machines.

"You're going to die from all that sugar, you know," Raito said, looking mildly at his raven-haired colleague as he worked on his second slice of strawberry shortcake. Raito himself was having a peanut butter sandwich and ate with a dignified look about him.

"It seems to me," said L, "that I would die anyway, Raito."

"Call me Yagami."

"Alright, Raito."

Matt came over to announce himself, not able to help his grinning at the two's conversation. He nudged Raito with his knuckles and the man looked up at him. Matt smiled widely. "Hey, Rai – Yagami! How's it hanging? Ready to get to work?"

Raito regarded him calmly. "You may call me Raito, Matt."

"Uh… really? But you're always so anal about that."

Raito glared slightly, clearing his throat. "I don't intend to be _anal_ about anything but I think formality is the way to go in a school environment. However, you and I will be engaging in intimate activities for the next month and I think it essential that we are on a first-name basis. … What?"

Both Matt and L were staring at the brunet, the former blushing slightly.

"What? What are you looking at?"

"Raito, you sound very perverted describing the relationship between you and your model," L remarked.

"Uh, yeah, man. You know, not that I mind…" Matt coughed.

"I did not sound perverted! Don't be mad because_ I_ am more versed in the English language than _you_, Lawliet. And only Matt is permitted to call me Raito!"

"I meant no harm," L said innocently. "I only noted that you may be a pervert."

"_What_?"

"Maybe you are not suited to have Matt as your model."

"I am ignoring you, Lawliet." Raito huffed childishly and turned to Matt who was still a light shade of pink. "Matt, we will go in a minute. I've been waiting to see who Lawliet has chosen for his model, he should be joining us soon. I have heard it is a student in one of my basic classes."

"Really?" Matt blinked.

"Yes," L said, looking towards the door. Only a few seconds passed before the door opened and a young man with ink-like hair and a dark blue tee-shirt on came flying in. He was flushed in the face and sweating a little. He recognized his professor and L right away and hurried over to them with a smiling face.

"S-Sorry I'm late! I woke up and ate and then forgot about the time, please forgive me!" he cried, bowing over and over again as he stood next to Matt.

Raito's left eye was twitching. "Matsuda?"

"Yes, professor?"

"Uh… Ahem. Um, Lawliet, this is an… interesting choice on your part." _Matsuda can barely work with wood without chopping off every one of his fingers! He is so clumsy and simple… a complete danger to himself and those around him. How could L choose him?_

Matsuda turned to Matt and stuck out his hand. "Hello, I'm Matsuda! Are you Professor Yagami's model?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm Matt. Hey." He shook the student's hand, half-smiling. _What a happy guy…_

Raito stood from his seat and pushed the chair in. "We should go now, Matt."

He nodded. "Sure."

"Us as well, Matsuda." L stood and brushed the front of his shirt free of all the cake crumbs. He ignored Raito's sneer at his messiness and told the boys to continue out into the hallway. They did so, Matsuda talking a mile a minute at Matt who was trying to keep up and when the door swung closed, Raito turned to him.

"_Why_?" he asked desperately.

"You don't approve of him?"

"He… he's a good person," Raito admitted. "Very friendly. But he knows nothing about art and he's a fidgetter; hardly suitable material. And I want to beat you at your _best_, not when you're paired with _Matsuda_."

"I assure you, Raito, I will be at my best. Although my first choice had been Near… but this will be fine too. And when I do defeat you yet again, you will have to make good on your end of our bet."

"Just be prepared to lose, Lawliet. _We_ have ideals."

"As do we."

The door opened just a bit and in popped Matsuda's eager face. "Come on, L! ... Oh! I can call you L, can't I?"

"Yes, of course."

"Great! Let's go! Oh wow, this is so exciting!"

Raito chuckled. "I bet you can't wait to get started."

"… I suppose…"

-

Of course the rain couldn't be abated for long. As the day grew towards the afternoon, the rain started up again, softly spreading over the campus, driving some of the students who had earlier lounged about on the fields inside to their dorms or the cafeteria but this was the time which Near decided to come out of his room where he had been holed up all day. He thought it was strangely uncharacteristic of him to skip the only class he had had that day but this seemed so much more important to the point at which he no longer cared about his offense and, really, his teacher probably wouldn't miss him.

He came out of his room quietly and through the window in the hallway, he could see it drizzling outside and the trees were dark colors and soaking. Not many people passed him as he went downstairs and crossed the breezeways away from the student dorms and went to the painter's building beside it. There were three floors and an auditorium and Near made sure to check every floor to check for what he sought.

It had occurred to him whilst in his room that he had never laid eyes on the painting that had won first place at last year's fundraiser. He thought he should go find it for many reasons and maybe one of them, though he really did not want to admit this reason to himself just yet, is he wanted to see how good L could be out of a professional environment. He was almost sure that L would not spare any exertion to make even a small school-fundraiser painting one of his best and with Mello as he subject, Near was sure it was brilliant.

His footsteps were quiet from the protection of his socks that were probably muddy on the bottom by now. He'd covered the floors and then went to the lobby where the doors to the auditorium were placed on the other side. He made his way across the linoleum and was almost at the doors when something caught his eye and he looked to the left – and there, suspended on the wall, was Mello. Near walked over as if caught in a dream to the portrait that was almost as tall as he was.

Mello's body was stretched vertically along the length of the canvas, clad in his usual leather attire and colliding with blacks and whites spiraling into him, filling his clothes with the darkness and filling his skin with off-white tones. Mello's face was at the bottom of the painting, seeming as if he were hung upside down but Near knew that was probably how L had intended it. Near studied the way the spirals of dark and light were spread and splotched on the outside of Mello but other than that, it was uniform. All except Mello himself. The way he held his left arm dangling to the side and his right arm was crossing his chest, his hand over his heart.

His blue eyes were the only thing colored in something other than black and white, not even his hair was blond. But his irises were wide and jumped out at Near and the way Mello's lips were parted and his tongue, soft and inviting, could be seen in his mouth. Yes, Near could see that Mello's body made this painting, everything about his posture was so sensual and Near thought that that was why it had won. Yes, the painting that L had done was beautiful and skilled but_ Mello_… Mello.

Near tilted his head to the side and lifted his hand up to his hair, twirling two locks at the same time as he considered. He noticed how much of Mello's body was covered by the leather. That was something Near had a problem with – and had he been anywhere else, he would have laughed at the thought of him critiquing L's work – they way all Mello had to offer was not being used properly. The sexuality of the work was just bubbling over the horizon, mainly exposed by Mello's posture and the opening of his mouth. But oh, all the things that could be felt just by seeing the skin on Mello's thighs or his chest.

"You were not used properly," Near whispered, tugging on his bangs.

"You think so?"

Near gasped and turned his head to see the real thing standing behind him, looking down at him and grinning slightly. The dusky light coming through the large windows on all sides of the room lit Mello's face up.

"Mello…" Near sighed, quickly regaining his composure.

"It's so weird to see you out of class or our room," he remarked casually. He was looking up at the painting again, his eyes calm as he surveyed it. "Do you think you could do a better job with me?"

Near paused. "Yes. I know what to do, it's just…"

"Just?"

"Just a matter of being able to do it."

Mello cracked a smile. "We should get to it then, don't you think?"

"Yes."

Just then the clock at the top of the dorm building signaled the time and the bells chimed five times in a row. Mello and Near looked at each other and Mello started off in the direction of the dorms, used to leading the way and not about to follow Near around. It didn't take long for the two to make it back to the dorms and Near swiped his cardkey down the pad, opening the door for Mello to walk through first.

"I'm not a _girl_, Near, you don't have to… hmm." Mello walked in anyway and Near came in afterwards, shutting the door behind himself. Mello stood a few feet from the door, surveying the way the room was; the furniture moved all out of the way and there were boxes upon boxes of toys on either sides of the room. The couch was turned towards the door and pushed to the opposite side of the room and the only other thing out in the middle was a easel and a medium-sized canvas facing the couch. Both of the drapes on the windows were thrown widely open, letting dust time light fill the room. Mello tilted his head. "You moved everything by yourself?"

"Yes," Near said, coming around Mello and sitting on the couch, one knee drawn up as usual. He looked at Mello, seemingly considering, and then patted the seat next to him. "Please, come sit. We'd best get started."

Mello smirked, finding this to be somewhat cute. It was, in a way, like seeing a young boy play pretend, just like Near's other games and Mello supposed that he was the boy's playmate instead of Matt. Just this once.

He came over and sat next to Near, leaning back into the cushions. "Okay. Now what?"

"Well, now I'm going to position you."

"Oh, are you?" he asked, still smirking.

"Yes. But I require that you remove some clothing."

Mello shrugged and moved to unbutton his shirt. When it was off, he tossed it to the ground and grinned up at Near, holding up his hands. "Ready now?"

"More," Near said.

Mello paused. "More? Well, I don't have anything on under the pants-"

"Yes, that is what I want."

There was silence then, both boys staring at each other; Near's eyes were languid and relaxed as he studied Mello's torso and Mello's expression was one of confusion and disbelief. He searched for words. "You… you want to do a nude picture?"

"It will be tasteful, I assure you. But for art some things must be sacrificed."

"… Like dignity?"

"There is nothing undignified in nudity. Are you not proud of your body?"

"H-Hey, don't try that reverse-psychology shit on me!"

"Would you not undress for L if he asked?"

Mello blinked slowly. That was sort of a good question. _Would _he undress for L? Wouldn't that cross some lines between teacher and student? And even if it did in a normal school, this was art and they would have been partners. Didn't that change the playing field a little? Mello groaned, turning his head away. "Hell if I know. And L would never ask that of me anyway."

"That's why I think we can win. If we stretch limitations that others won't, we shall certainly stand out, don't you think so?"

"But you have to appeal to the audience, Near," Mello said vehemently. "The people who buy these pieces are Irai's benefactors - fat, _old_, rich men and women. Who in hell is going to want a naked picture of me in their foyer in that category?"

"I _said _it would be tasteful."

"A penis is a penis! Tasteful does not come into play!"

Near blushed. "Honestly, Mello, I'm not asking that of you."

"What then?"

"Let me position you. You'll see. Please."

Mello snorted lightly and, with lowered shoulders, groaned to himself and began to work on the zipper of his pants. Near turned his head politely away while Mello took them off and threw them to the side. Near looked back and was unsuccessful at not letting his eyes linger. Mello was slightly flushed. "Alright, let's go."

"Lay down." Near motioned towards the head of the couch. "On your stomach…"

Mello did as he was told and waited for further instruction. Instead, Near came down on his knees beside Mello and took the teen's left thigh in his hands, causing a shiver to bounce up Mello's spine. He held back whatever was going to come out of his mouth - a curse, a moan - and let Near cross his legs over. He then went back up to Mello's torso and moved his left hand up to the armrest and let it rest there. Mello was breathing a little heavier than normal, maybe it was the chill from having his clothes discarded or maybe it was the fact that Near's eyes seemed so invading, so probing of every part of his body. He tried to avoid the cloudy eyes as much as possible until Near said to him, "Look at me."

Mello looked up, not moving his head.

"Talk to me."

"… What? What in hell do you want me to say?"

"Get mad at me."

"If you don't stop with the demands, I _will_ get mad at you-"

"Can you cry, Mello?"

"_What_?"

Near backed up and stood, his hand twirling at a lock of hair thoughtfully as he looked down on Mello. He thought for a minute, trying to think of a way to make the teen pant harder. He had been breathing heavily when Near was touching him so maybe… Near reached down and gripped Mello's thigh again with pressure and Mello shuddered and slapped his hand away, sitting up.

"_No_ touching. What the fuck is the matter with you? Did you do this just to see me naked and perv on me? Because you're acting very-"

"I need your body to seem exerted for the pose," he explained.

"Hell, tell me that then! That's what I'm here for, you don't have to feel me up to get something out of me."

_You make it sound so simple, Mello. _"Yes, I understand. Please do so for me."

Mello watched the boy suspiciously for a second before laying himself back down and placing his arms and legs back into position. He looked down towards the floor and for a second, said nothing, but his breathing became labored and soon he was lightly panting, his cheeks becoming slightly redder. He was probably embarrassed for doing this in front of Near and Near knew this but he told himself that Mello would have to get over whatever level of shyness he harbored. They were partners now.

"Thank you," he said softly, still twirling his hair. "You can stop."

Mello sighed a little, lifting his eyes to Near. Near went away to the easel, sitting at the stool there in his odd manner and regarded Mello this way. After a bit of silence, Near announced in monotone, "I will do the details of your face last. That is one of the most important things to me…"

"So I'm seriously going to lay here naked for the next month?"

"I'm looking at you through the eyes of an artist," he said placidly and shifted some things around on the shelf below the canvas.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I got into this profession."

Near held back a smile, lifting a brush. "Relax, Mello. Just stay that way… keep your eyes open. Arch your back into the cushion… Push your left hand up a little… And let your left leg dangle over the couch. There. That's it," Near said in a soothing voice as he spread the tips on a few of the brushes. He glanced up at Mello and saw the pinkish shades on his cheeks and the hazy, somewhat embarrassed look in his eyes. It was quite a contrast to the sharpness in his eyes when he was angry. Now he seemed more human.

"You're quite beautiful," the boy murmured, not intending for it to be heard.

Mello heard it anyway. "Tell me something I don't know."

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _I got this out a little early, hoping to make up for the last time. Plus, I really didn't have too much to put into this chapter but I got the main things done. XD It would help me greatly if you continued to tell me what you think, that way I know what to do. Thank you!_


	8. Changes

A/N: _Hi, hello. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. Yes, last chapter was kind of filler-ish but sometimes they will seem that way. XD Thank you for indulging me and I'm excited that people seem to be enjoying this. Now things are getting challenging._

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**eight.**

Mello and Near's first session didn't stop until ten o' clock at night. By that time, Mello was very irritable and snapped at Near whenever he said something, adjusting Mello's pose. Though the blond had been a model for L, he'd not been naked and was not distressed by being watched that way. To Mello, this seemed unnecessarily intimate and seemed to be a little more than what he had bargained for. Maybe a lot more. And besides that, Near did not paint the way L did. L was exciting, fiery and solemn when he painted. Near was just sitting there, working with his hands and arms, always quiet.

And when Mello did see Near's eyes, when he peeked over the side of the canvas to watch Mello's body, Mello began to feel hot and flushed and not right. There was something in that stormy gaze that made him feel like liquid oozing over the edges of the couch. Mello contemplated that maybe it was because Near looked so young that it was weird having the boy watch him naked. Matt had seen Mello naked hundreds of times and Mello never felt anything like this. Mello resolved that it was Near's appearance definitely and that he should get the younger boy to dress like the teenager he was.

Mello trudged back into his own dorm room tiredly and shut the door behind himself. He didn't feel like taking off his clothes once again, violated as he was, and simply crawled into bed side a snoring lump.

"Scoot over," Mello moaned, elbowing Matt in the back.

There was a pause in the snores and Matt snorted, turned around. "What're you doing coming back so late…? Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry, _mom_, I'll try to make it back earlier next time," he huffed and crawled under the covers.

"You woke me up," Matt pouted. He wiggled back under the covers and tried to relax again, feeling Mello scooting around behind him, trying to get comfortable. "Hey, how'd the session go?" he asked, repressing a yawn.

"I feel like a porn star. Kid's got me on his couch naked," Mello grumbled, blushing lightly.

Matt's eyes popped open. He sat up in the bed and turned to Mello, laughing, "Alright, Near! _Damn_, that kid doesn't play around!"

"You idiot."

"What was it, an eagle-spread pose?"

"No. He thinks this is going to be tasteful."

"Haha, doesn't he know fat old men are going to be buying these?"

"I told him that," Mello said, rolling over onto his back to look up at the redhead. "I don't know what he's thinking but whatever… I know one thing though, if I see my privates all over that canvas, I'm beating the shit out of him. He didn't let me see it though; he threw a sheet over it when he got up…"

"Maybe he's shy about showing unfinished work."

"He made such a big deal about us being partners; I would think he'd want me to see!"

Matt shrugged.

Mello sighed and then raised an eyebrow at him. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"You and Raito. You guys started today too, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Raito's a pretty cool guy… he's, uh… a lot different with me now that we're working together. Very touchy-feely. But other than that, it's all good. We met up with L and Matsuda too."

Mello coughed, turning his head.

"Haha." Matt grinned. "Jealous, are we?"

"What would I be jealous of him for? I've got Near. Not… that he's that big of a replacement but who gives a damn. What's Matsuda like, anyway?"

"He's nice. Really, uh, eager? I think that's what Raito said. Earnest. He also said Matsuda was a big klutz though. He and L might have a rough time."

"_Ha_."

"Bet you he's not making _Matsuda _pose naked."

"Shut it."

"Or maybe he is," Matt said thoughtfully, smirking. "Maybe L's got Matsuda naked on the floor, legs spread, whipped cream all over him… Maybe L couldn't stand the painting anymore and thought, 'Fuck it!' and started pounding him into the tiles."

"Matt, you ass!" Mello shouted and rolled over to smoother Matt with a pillow.

-

The next morning, Near felt invigorated, more so than he had since coming to Irai. Things felt new and wonderful and he had gone to sleep so easily the night before when Mello left. He'd fallen asleep on the couch with a teddy bear under his head as his pillow and fell to sleep with thoughts of reds and yellows and oranges and Mello consumed in it all. He dreamt in sweetness and sorbet and hugged the bear tightly as if he were hugging Mello's waist to him. When he woke up, the feeling of Mello's arms and thighs were tingling on the tips of his fingers.

He took a shower and brushed his teeth after living through yesterday again in his head. The drapes of the windows, which he had never closed the night before, were still open and through them Near could see the drizzling rain, still haunting the campus. He put on his new pajamas and opened his door, perhaps he was going over to see Matt, but he never made it passed one step. He'd heard a crunch under his socks and looked down to see a folded note in front of his door. Upon opening it, he read in Matt's scrawl:

_Hey, Near! I've got some stuff to do with Raito this morning and Mello's at a class but I haven't seen you lately and have stuff to show you! Come to the cafeteria around two and both of us will be there. We'll catch up – I know you missed me!_

_-Matt_

Near smiled. Two 'o clock. What would he do with himself until then? He had an evening class to go to but nothing to do now. He went back into his room, shutting the door and decided to complete some puzzles which he had been neglecting to do as of late. Everything was becoming hectic what with the fundraiser and all. Thoughts of Mello consumed all his time and energy and –

_Ring ring ring._

Near's head jerked towards the nightstand on his bed. It was making that sound, ringing off of the hook. Near walked over sheepishly and picked it up, remember the only people who had his number.

"Hello?"

"Near, it is so good to here your voice."

Near beamed into the phone. "Hello, Hal. How are you?"

"A lot better now that I hear your voice."

Near paused. "Have you not been well?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. It's just been odd here without you and I think we're all feeling it," she coughed, "Gevanni, especially. We've been trying not to bother you, to let you settle in…"

"I'm very happy to hear from you."

"How've you been getting along?"

"Very nicely. I've met some of the people we've seen in the galleries! L Lawliet is one of my professors," he said with a bit of pride.

"Really? That's great, Near, we – Ah, hold on a_ moment_ – honestly-"

Near blinked. "Hal? Are you alright?"

"Near! Oh, Near, is that you? How are you?"

"Ah… very well, Gevanni… where is Hal?"

"She had to go. We've been worried sick about you, you know. Did she tell you about the visit we plan on making to see you?" he asked excitedly.

"… Visit? No, I didn't-"

There was a loud sound then and some sort of a struggle could be heard.

"… Gevanni?" Near asked, beginning to worry.

"Sorry, Near, I'm back," said Hal, taking a breath. "I was going to tell you of our plans… we've just been so worried about you. It's almost been three weeks. I hope you don't mind us coming."

Near pondered this quickly. With all the things going on in his life now, he wondered if it would be suitable to have those three come and visit. And what of his work with Mello? There was no way he could have an irate, nude teenager on the couch while his guardians sat beside him, drinking tea. Near fumbled for something to say, "Yes… I would like that. How long would you be visiting…?"

"Just for a day. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. I would like to see you all very much. What day?"

"This Friday is good for us," she said, "how about you?"

"Ah… this Friday… that would be fine. I look forward to seeing all of you."

"As do we."

Near vaguely heard someone shout in the background, "Goodbye, Near!" and then Hal hung up. Near sat on the edge of his bed for a moment after hanging up his end of the line and thought that it may not be so bad. One day. He and Mello could take a break from painting for one day, couldn't they? It wouldn't hurt them. But then Near thought again about how Mello had always said he "wasn't L" and they would need all the time they could get. It was true that every day was precious. Near wanted to miss nothing that Mello was offering to him.

But be that as it may, it was not everyday that he got to see those three. He supposed he could just work with Mello at night, once they'd gone. Either way, he'd figure something out.

-

"You're late, Matsuda."

"I know, I'm so sorry, L!"

"Never mind that. Please come in."

"S-Sure, thanks. Um. Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Okay!" Matsuda chirped cheerfully and walked into L's studio. He'd come the day before as well and was rather surprised at how things had gone. L never even picked up a paintbrush. He only ordered Matsuda to sit on the cold tile floor and look up whilst L stared down at the slightly younger man. They did that for close to five hours and by the time they were done, Matsuda was almost in tears at the intense pain in his neck. L noticed his discomfort but said nothing - after all, Matsuda _wanted_ this responsibility. And anyway, L's discomfort would start soon enough, of that he was sure.

The majority of the teachers at Irai Academy lived on campus in dorms larger than the students' on the opposite side of the grounds so as not to be disturbed. Each apartment contained a kitchen, bedroom, living room, full bathroom and a studio for working at whatever their trade was. L kept his paintings that he'd done within the past few years and hadn't sold to galleries around his studio. When Matsuda first arrived, he had gasped excitedly and while L called on the young man to calm down and prepare for working, Matsuda barely heard him, immersed as he was in the art. He had been talking a mile a minute as he looked around the room and could never stay on one subject, always commenting on the work and then praising L and then throwing in some random comment about himself or his professor, Raito Yagami.

Matsuda spoke very highly of his professor and with a fevered admiration shining in his eyes that L took note of and hoped to capture on canvas. That side of Matsuda that was innocent and simple and, to be blunt, not very bright. Though it could be annoying, L found it to be enchanting to find such qualities in a man of twenty. Not just for this day and age, but for anytime and anywhere, Matsuda's childlike disposition seemed something to marvel at and dare L even think it…

Matsuda was cute.

During their first session, once L had forced Matsuda to the ground and told him to be silent for a while, L couldn't really think for long about what he wanted. Matsuda looked up at L as he was told to do and after only the first half hour, Matsuda began to squint his eyes and squirm with his hands in his lap. He tried hard to be silent and still, L saw that, but he began to blush for staring into L's eyes and vice versa for so long. Matsuda began to feel intimidated and tried to look away. L grabbed his chin forcefully and set his face back into position.

"S-Sorry…" he muttered.

L said nothing, only continued to look at him. That was basically what their first time consisted of and the next day, L was determined to get some work done. He barely ever thought of Matsuda when the boy wasn't sitting in front of him and so he had to use this time wisely.

"Matsuda," he said now that the man was in the room again, taking off his jacket and setting it on a chair by the door, "please assume your position from yesterday."

Matsuda, who was looking at a painting that hung up on the left side of the room, turned to look at his partner. "Aw, man. That again?" He frowned. "When are we going to do something fun, L?"

"Fun?" _Does he think this is a playground? _

"Well, you know… I mean I know this is artwork and everything but we're partners, can't we do something interesting? You're such a talented painter, I'd love to pick your brain…"

L's eye twitched. _Is this why he wanted to be with me? _"Matsuda, I am not a sculptor. You should consult Raito about such things."

"I'm pretty sure Professor Yagami finds me annoying," Matsuda said with a sigh.

"He told you this?" _That's not right… Raito should have waited until I was around to do so!_

Matsuda looked up in thought. "Not in so many words. He just seems to get really irritated at me sometimes… like whenever I have accidents with the carving tools in class. His eye twitches a lot when I'm around."

"I can imagine."

"Anyway, what I meant by fun is like the things that professor and Matt do together!"

L perked up a little. "What things, Matsuda?"

"Well, they talk a whole lot and professor tells Matt secrets and they just seem to have fun. Oh, an yesterday while I was leaving, I saw them sharing a snow-cone as they came from professor's dorm room."

_Ahh… a snow-cone would be nice right about now_, L thought hungrily, totally disregarding everything else Matsuda had just said. He was looking at the tiled floor in thought, wondering if he had time to go out and get a snow-cone himself before Matsuda interrupted his plotting.

"L? Do you have anything to eat? I'm kind of hungry…"

L nodded. "You read my mind. If you go into the kitchen, you may have whatever you like. Bring me ice cream. Then we will set to work. Alright?"

"Alright! Yes!" Matsuda's face lit up with an innocent smirk as he waltzed out of the studio and into the main room of the apartment, leaving L to his thoughts. L didn't even realize that he hadn't told Matsuda what kind of ice cream to get (as he had so many flavors in his freezer) and was only reminded when the younger man came strolling back in with two bowls full of cookie-dough ice cream. He had given L a much more substantial amount and handed the teacher his.

L looked satisfied. "Good choice," he said and began to dig in.

Matsuda chirruped happily and, not having anywhere else to sit, made himself comfortable on the floor, sitting Indian-style and the two of them ate in silence. L ate in large spoonfuls of the ice cream and Matsuda looked up from his bowl in wonder sometimes at the fact that L never got a brain-freeze. He knew that if he tried to eat like that, his teeth would ache and he would have to take a five-minute break. L seemed like he was working with interest and vigor on his treat and Matsuda found himself wishing that L would work with him with the same passion that he worked on that ice cream. He watched, hoping to be stealthy with his gazes but failing miserably as he was looking up and getting ice cream all over his face, missing with the spoon. He finally looked down when he felt a spot of coolness on his chest and saw a big glob of cookie dough on his nice blue shirt.

He groaned inwardly. _Spaghetti, smoothies, oatmeal… and now ice cream! Why can't I ever just keep it in my mouth? Oh this is awful… how is L going to paint me with this big blotch on my shirt? Darn it… Maybe he will let me go back to my room and change. But will he want to wait that long? I could run… Oh but I might trip… THIS IS TERRIBLE! _Matsuda began to audibly whimper, not aware he was doing it and didn't even take notice when L had slowly placed his empty ice cream bowl on his stool and moved over to him.

"Matsuda."

He looked up, embarrassed. "I… I spilled some…"

L held his gaze. "It's alright. You look fine."

Matsuda paused and his blush slowly dissipated. He smiled brightly, cookie dough sweetness spread across his lips and chin, a splotch very visible on his shirt. L started to smile back and when Matsuda noticed this, he was about to ask what had made him so happy until L pushed a finger to Matsuda's lips, capturing some of the cream and taking said finger into his own mouth, licking it all off.

Matsuda gaped and L just continued to smile. "Hello, partner," he said.

-

The rain really began to pour as morning turned to afternoon and by the time two o' clock rolled around, the campus was soaked and outside, thunder was clapping and streaks of pink and blue lightning lit up the sky, causing excited gasps from the students. It was coming down harder than it had since the beginning of April and the cafeteria was pretty crowded for a weekday afternoon. Mello sat at one of the tables towards the back and on the opposite side of the room from the large glass windows. He'd heard once somewhere that when it was thunder storming - like it was now - that it was prudent to stay away from water and glass, that water would electrocute you and glass would shatter. Mello laughed at the fools whose faces were pressed up against the windows maliciously in his head.

He'd been waiting there for the past ten minutes, not having an interest in being fashionably late as he was considerably fashionable already in his tight leather. A half-finished bar of chocolate was wedged in between his teeth, relaxing him as he leaned back in his chair, tilting it until the back hit the wall. He was only waiting a minute or so more - hearing the thunder and giddy laughter of his peers as a soundtrack to his thoughts - before seeing Matt coming towards him through the multitude of students at tables. He plopped himself down in the chair next to Mello.

"Hey," he greeted, mouth full of something and a Styrofoam cup with a plastic spoon sticking out of it in his hand. "How's ya? Want some?"

"No, I have chocolate. … What is it?"

"Left over snow-cone. Did you know Raito has a snow-cone machine in his apartment?"

"Err… no?"

Matt shrugged and continued to chug down the slush, ignoring his spoon.

Mello snapped off a bite of chocolate. "Where's Bo Peep?" he asked.

"Dunno. I left a note for him outside his door this morning. In a hurry to see your partner, eh?"

"_No_, I'm not. And don't mention to Near that you know how he's painting me. Things would just get weird…"

Mello slowed to a stop and Matt stopped gulping down the rest of his snow-cone at the hush that fell over the once-noisy cafeteria. And following the pause in voices followed a wave of whispers and people turning in their chairs to look towards the eastern entrance of the dining hall at where a small boy dressed in white from head to toe was standing with his rabbit in hand, half dragging on the floor. He walked in with his head held to the side, seemingly looking for where his friends were. He saw them in the very back and began to head over despite the people gawking right in his face.

Matt blinked at him. "Near sure knows how to get attention."

"Aw, for fuck's sake!" Mello groaned, setting down his chocolate. "Why can't he dress himself? Those damn pajamas everyday… he looks like a freak."

"It's, uh, kinda cute…"

"Don't even start."

Near finally arrived, pulling out the other seat next to Mello. "Hello," he said, in monotone-cheerfulness.

Matt smiled. "Hey, how's it going?"

"I'm alright. … Mello, what's wrong?" Near had noticed the red color in Mello's cheeks and the tightening of his fist on the tabletop.

"You're what's wrong. Why don't you ever change your clothes? Nightclothes are called that for a reason… you wear them at night! People will think you don't _bathe_…"

"I take baths regularly."

"But it doesn't look like it! You're in pajamas!"

"You wore pajamas the first day we met, Mello," Near recalled, "do you not approve?"

Mello sputtered, "B-But I overslept! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Okay," Near said thoughtfully. "What do you propose?"

"I _demand_ that you change," he huffed.

Matt had finished eating and threw his cup onto the floor. A janitor watching him from the corner of the room scowled. Matt said, "Come on, Mel, he can't just change because you want him to."

"Like hell he can't! Listen here, kid, we're partners and we have to look out for each others' interests, agreed?"

"Of course."

"Well, I feel uncomfortable hanging around you when people are gaping at you like you hopped out of a circus tent. I'm only asking that you lose the pajamas. We'll get you some of Matt's clothes and see how you like them, alright?" Mello sounded as if he was trying to reason with Near and that was so out-of-character that Near and Matt were both thrown off.

Near nodded. "Yes, Mello, that sounds agreeable. Do you mind, Matt?"

"Uh, no, of course not. But, wouldn't my clothes be a little big?"

Mello shrugged, taking the last bite of his chocolate. "He'll adjust."

That sounded like the Mello they both knew.

So the trio left the cafeteria, enduring more gawking and stares, only this time they subsided quickly as Mello took the initiative to growl at anyone who looked at Near funny. It was still thundering outside and every once in a while as they walked down the hallways, Near would flinch and tighten his grip on his rabbit. Matt found this cute and Mello found it ridiculous, taking time out to tell Near how thunder and lightning worked and that it was idiocy to be afraid of such things. While Near replied that he had known how those things happened, he still flinched and walked a little closer to Mello. They got to Matt and Mello's dorm and once inside, Mello went to the closet, throwing around Matt's clothing to find something suitable. He finally found a shirt ad pants that he liked and threw them at the small boy.

Mello pointed to the bathroom sternly and Near timidly shuffled in, shutting the door behind him.

"You know," Matt said from the couch, "I never make you change even though you look like a male stripper."

"That's because _I _pull it off."

Matt rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Near opened the bathroom door and both boys in the living room sat up in attention. The boy stepped out in an orange shirt with cut-off sleeves that hung down a little past his waist. His jeans were a faded light-blue and baggy enough to wear he'd had to roll up the bottoms to his shins. He'd taken off his socks and apparently left his bunny in the bathroom as he was aware it irritated his teammate.

Near felt awkward under their gazes and twirled a lock of his hair nervously. "Is this what you wanted, Mello?"

Mello's blank expression broke out into a grin. "Yep. Let's keep it that way."

Matt nodded, arms folded over his chest. "Haha, wow, I didn't think you'd look even cuter in regular clothes. How do they feel?"

He considered. "Soft," he said.

"Guess that means he likes 'em," Matt said to Mello. "You can keep them."

"Thank you."

"Finally!" Mello stood up, in good spirits. "Now I won't be embarrassed to be seen with you. You actually _look_ like you're sixteen. Let's see if you'll start acting like it-"

"Hey, Near, wanna finish saving Princess Sockette from Lord Lint?" Matt called, his socks on his hands.

Near's eyes lit up. "Alright."

Mello groaned.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Thanks for reading. Send me some thoughts…?_


	9. Longing

A/N: _I'm very sick again… please be gentle. x.x;;_

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**nine.**

In the days to follow, L worked like a man possessed. And, in a sense, he was. He'd found the thing that made his model glow just for him and was hell-bent on capturing it, not just to beat Raito – which was his original intent – but now for the sake of doing it just to be doing so. In each of the following sessions he would tease Matsuda a little, making the younger man flushed in the face and wide-eyed. Matsuda himself was quite unaware of how he was helping his partner but was happy to be doing so. L seemed very alive and was quite kind to him during their sessions in a way that he hadn't been before.

He was also confused as to why the older man fed him ice cream on every visit and insisted on getting it all over his mouth and on his shirt, as well. It confused him… but he did not protest mainly because Matsuda loved ice cream, especially cookie dough and was no longer embarrassed at being a mess in front of L. At times, when he was sitting on the floor, ice cream running down his face and a light blush on his cheeks from when L had been curling his long fingers in Matsuda's hair, he would think he was being lazy and not doing too much to help L out.

It was true that Matsuda did not know much about how a model was supposed to behave – this being his very first time – and so he did not know that he was doing all that was required. Sometimes he tried to talk to L but the man always shushed him before he got a whole word out. He told him to save his words for later. Matsuda did so and felt very bored and sometimes cold from the ice cream on his chest.

On Thursday, the rain had almost fully subsided and was just a drizzle outside. The two raven-haired men were inside L's studio and had just finished a five-hour long session with Matsuda on the floor. They were only taking a break despite all the work that had been done, L wanted to do as much as possible and Matsuda understood, he supposed the man was on a roll. L offered his partner a snack from the kitchen, leading the way into the main room with his shoulders hunched over and his hands in his pockets as usual.

"Okay." Matsuda slouched onto the cream-colored couch in front of the coffee table. "But please, nothing sweet…"

"Fed up of ice cream, are you?" L asked, head in the refrigerator.

"Little bit," he slurred.

"Hm."

"On second thought, L… maybe just some orange juice or something…"

Matsuda thought he could hear L chuckle and in a moment, he returned into the living room with a glass of orange juice in one hand and a large slice of chocolate cake on a plate in the other. He set the orange juice down in front of Matsuda and didn't spare the boy a glance before digging into his snack.

"Do you not want to continue today, Matsuda?" he asked in between bites. "We could continue tomorrow if you are too tired."

Matsuda looked up, alarmed. "No, L, I can go just as long as you can!"

L continued to eat and speak with his mouth full. "You seem so exhausted. I know it's hard for you to sit still for so long and I'm aware it is an uncomfortable position. I'm not heartless; I wouldn't make you do it so long if you did not want to, Matsuda."

"I know…" he paused. "But I… honestly don't feel like I'm doing anything."

"Don't you?"

"No, I don't. I'm just sitting there. You're the one doing all the work. To be honest, L, I… I've never done this before. Be a model for someone, I mean. I really don't know what to do. I'll do whatever you ask if you just tell me but so far, you've only ordered that I sit there."

"That is all I require from you."

"But I want to help," he pleaded.

L glanced at him over his half-finished cake. "You are," he said simply. "Why do you think I want to work so long?"

"I have no idea," he sighed, looking a little defeated.

"Hm." He paused a long while, opting to eat instead of talk. When he finished, not even crumbs left on the plate, he set it down on the coffee table and went to his sugary thumb, licking off frosting from under his nail. He resumed thoughtfully, "You know you were not my first choice. I originally anticipated an advanced student from my painting course, Near, to be my model. But now that I have you, I am happy to be your teammate and love what you are giving me in terms of our work. You are just as much a part of the process as I – maybe even more so. What I find in you, I take to the canvas. Surely, it is the same in sculpture and I think Raito would agree with me regarding Matt. Your body tells us more about you than any amount of words ever could and that is what we give to the world."

"… L," he breathed.

L stood up abruptly. "Would you say our break is over?"

"Y… Yes."

-

A little later on in the day, Mello had crept out of his dorm to go to one of his afternoon classes. He had skipped one of his morning classes on accident, not getting up until around eleven o' clock. The past few nights, he and Near had been staying up well into the wee hours of the morning to work as Near claimed he did his best painting by dusk and nightlight. Mello had continued to lay bare on Near's couch for hours, staring at the boy, his face lax. More time than not, Near would remain quiet for hours on end and in the silence save for the strokes of Near's brushes against the course canvas material, he would be lulled to sleep and be woken up with a sort of sharpness in the pallid boy's voice, telling him to stay awake.

Mello always argued how he could stay awake if Near never said anything. And Near always had the heater on so even in the nude, Mello felt sleepy and almost comfortable. After having made that argument one night, Near told him that he was right about the heater and said, considering, staring at his canvas, that it would not do. So he turned it off and within the hour, Mello was wide awake, freezing, cursing, eyes alight with fire.

Near simply told him, "You breathe harder when you're cold."

Mello had rolled his eyes. "You're liking what you see."

"That's the point, isn't it?"

Mello said nothing else.

And Near was so insistent that Mello never lay eyes on the painting. He had said that it was imperative that Mello not see it until the auction, when it was revealed to the world. Mello didn't argue as L had demanded the same thing of him but this was _different_, he continued to tell himself. L had not painted him nude. Mello wanted to see just what was being shown on that painting but Near would never allow it and Mello found this odd. As compliant as Near had always been, _especially_ towards him, he was quite defiant when it came to his work.

But in the time that Mello had spent in Near's room, he learned a lot about him, despite his silence. He had seen his picture that he had drawn a long time ago in L's class, the one that Near had asked to keep. He remembered throwing the thing down onto the ground and had never really taken Near seriously on what he asked. Keep it? What for? Now he saw it hanging above the boy's bed and thought Near must be vain. What other reason could there be for keeping a drawing of your self? It wasn't good, or at least, Mello thought, it wasn't up to _his_ standards.

At the same time, he had also noticed that Matt had been right about how many toys the boy had. The stacks in the corners of the room seemed limitless and all the crayons and coloring books and plush toys on his bed. And then, there Near was, small and helpless, sitting amidst it all with his brush in his hand and one knee pulled up to his chest as he painted. He still wore the clothes that Matt had leant him, washing them every night after Mello left his room. Mello had gotten into the habit of admitting to himself time and time again that Near didn't look half bad in regular people's clothes. He looked like he was sixteen, despite not really acting like it. And Mello saw how… how nice Near looked this way, it gave him a chance to look past the pajamas and socks and rabbit and see the teenager that was hiding behind it all. When he looked up from the couch, embarrassed and panting and fuming sometimes because of the insanity of this whole idea, he saw not a pallid little boy who was much too meek but a fair-skinned teenager whose gray eyes shone silver in the moonlight. He saw Near.

His previous hypothesis that this odd, sticky feeling in his stomach came from Near's young appearance was shot down the instant he realized what – who he was looking at. That feeling stayed. When Near was lost in a world that only consisted of himself and Mello and looked at his blond model to see what exactly Mello's body was trying to tell him, Mello looked up at the same time and saw those ghostly eyes boring into him and felt desired. He had no idea where in the blue fuck that feeling had come from but there it was. When he was being painted by Near, he felt wanted.

He guessed maybe L and Near were a lot alike after all and that lit something inside of him and he met Near's gaze full force from then on.

So on Thursday when he had finally woken himself up and went to his second class, he thought about Near continuously. He thought about him maliciously and intensely and sometimes, when he wasn't listening to the teacher, just doodling on his notepad – _why in hell do these look like rabbits…? _– he would think of Near impassively, like when the waves rolled under the bright sky on a normal day. Like Mello was the ocean and Near the sky, always watching in his barest of moments and never with a scrutinizing eye. No… Near never judged him, he…

"Mello!"

Mello shot up in his seat, eyes wide and startled. He looked up at his professor. "W-What? What is it?"

"Were you even listening?"

"Uhh… no?"

She groaned, placing her hand to her forehead. "Please pay attention; finals are coming up soon. It's not like you're passing with flying colors."

Mello scowled slightly. "I have to go to the bathroom," he said.

She rolled her eyes, not believing him but not wanting him to whine about it. "Alright, go ahead. Come right back."

Mello nodded, satisfied, and left with his things in hand, signifying that he wasn't coming back and the teacher didn't even notice. He left the wing and went upstairs to where the bathroom was, thinking that he should just go back to his dorm and get a final nap in before his time with Near that evening. As he contemplated that, he opened the door to the restroom and set his things down on top of the urinal while he continued to unzip his pants.

No sooner had he done this that the door swung open again and someone came in, Mello not able to see who it was. He paid no mind to it until said person came right up to him to use the urinal to his immediate left.

Mello looked at the raven-haired man oddly as he began to unzip his own fly and hummed a tune. _Who in hell hums in the bathroom? He must be a Freshman… but he looks a lot older than_-

"Oh, hey! Are you Mello? You are, aren't you? Hi! My name's Matsuda!"

Mello gawked disgustedly as Matsuda held out one hand to shake. "D-Dude, I'm a little busy here!" he sputtered, rejecting the hand.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry about that. It's just I've heard so much about you and I recognized you by the leather and scar!"

"… Excuse me, who are you again?"

"Matsuda!"

Mello blinked. "… Matsuda."

"That's right; I'm L Lawliet's model!"

Mello gasped. L's model – _Matsuda_? So that was who this kid was. What in the world would he be doing talking to him like that after he had stolen L from him? Had he no shame? And why in the world would L pick such a weirdo? Mello huffed inwardly – hell, he wasn't even as hot as him!

"L picked _you_?" he asked, seething.

"Yup!"

"Well, what in hell for?"

He shrugged. "Not really sure. I wasn't his first choice anyway but he got turned down."

Mello's eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Turned down? By who?" _What the fuck is going on around here? You'd have to be a lunatic to turn L down!_

"Uhh…" Matsuda zipped up his fly and wandered blindly to the sinks, washing his hands. "Hmm. Forgot his name… was it… Nathan? Or Neal? Something like that."

Mello considered this calmly and then swore to kill whoever this Nathan-Neal person was who turned L down. The raw audacity! He turned back to Matsuda who was about to leave. "Find out that person's name for me, alright?"

"Oh, okay! Well, it was certainly nice talking to you, Mello! See you around!" he called and the door shut behind him.

The blond was left in the restroom by himself then and realized, after fuming over the mystery person's offence, that he had finished using the bathroom quite some time ago.

-

The sun was setting and as per usual there was a knock on Near's door. He rose from the small table in his kitchenette and shuffled over in sheepish expectation. He opened the door and saw Mello leaning into the jamb with one hand supporting him and the other resting on his hip. With nary a greeting, he pushed past the younger teen into the room and when he heard the door close, he began to take off his shirt. Near watched him curiously - this was the first time Mello had stripped himself without a word of gripe.

"I… I have something for you," Near said just before Mello's hands reached his pants zipper.

Mello looked up. "What?"

Near reached into the back pocket of the jeans he wore and lifted a Hershey's chocolate bar into the air. He smiled at the expression on Mello's face and said, "Before we begin, I thought you might like it. I've already eaten."

He threw it and the blond caught it in both hands. "Thanks," he muttered, staring at the candy before roughly ripping open the foil and biting into it. He sat on the couch, not yet unzipping his pants, and felt Near's eyes on him. Without a glance, he said, "I've never actually seen you eat. Are you anorexic or something?"

"Oh, I usually eat fruit."

"Fruit? I'm surprised you aren't dead yet."

Near tilted his head. "You only eat chocolate. I'm surprised you aren't fat yet."

"What was that?" he growled over the chocolate bar.

"Still…" he hummed thoughtfully, "I suppose L is the same way."

"S'yeah…" Mello was licking the chocolate off of his fingertips and didn't mind Near and his obsessive-compulsive watching of him do it either. He'd gotten used to Near's eyes. Once he finished, he threw the wrapper randomly to the floor and laid back on the couch, pulling down his zipper. Near sat on the stool in front of the easel and took off the sheet, his eyes flickering to Mello's form. After the first few days of Near positioning his model in the correct spot, Mello got tired of the touching and insisted that he could do it himself. But Near would never allow it and always continued to do it himself as he was coming over to Mello to do now.

Mello lay there placidly as Near's hands roamed over him. It was silent as always until Mello said, "Know what?"

Near blinked, not stopping in his movements. "What?"

"I met this guy in the bathroom today… he was a complete freak or nature but he was actually L's model. Think his name is Matsuda."

Near flinched. "Yes, Matsuda."

"Well, anyway, he told me that he wasn't L's first choice! I mean, it's not hard to believe but the reason… L got turned down by a student! Can you believe that?"

"Why is that hard to believe?" he asked, working on Mello's hair, brushing some locks onto his cheek.

"For fuck's sake, Near, it's L! You'd have to be awfully arrogant to turn him down. I swear, I'll kill the guy when I find out who he is. Thing is, I don't know any Nathan or Neal… I told Matsuda to find out the name for me for certain."

"Maybe he had a good reason, Mello."

"Like _what_?"

"I don't know." He stood up. "But please don't be so quick to pass out death and judgment."

"You act like you support this bastard," Mello accused, narrowing his eyes.

"I thought you were upset with L, Mello. Why the sudden want to defend him?"

"I'm not _defending_ L!" he shouted, angry. "It's just… he's… well, it's not right, that's all. I may not like L but he's a great painter and should be respected."

"So you respect him?" Near asked, back at his stool and dipping a brush.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Nothing…" Near was looking down. "We haven't had his class in a while…"

"Probably busy with his new boy-toy." Mello rolled his eyes. "But I saw the board out front and we have him scheduled for twelve in the afternoon tomorrow."

"I cannot attend."

Mello's eyes brightened. "That a boy, Near. Boycott that bastard! If he doesn't have time for us, oh the hell well!"

Near raised an eyebrow out of amusement. "Oh no, nothing like that. It's just that…" he hesitated.

"… Just that what? You better tell me."

"Well, I have visitors tomorrow. It would be rude to ignore them for classes."

Mello blinked. "Visitors?"

"Please don't move, Mello."

He huffed, settling. "Who are these visitors, anyway? Your parents?"

"Not really… but I guess you could say that."

Mello pondered this. "Really… that's odd; you seem like the orphan type."

"How kind," Near muttered.

Mello grinned slightly. This was the first time he'd ever heard Near take a sarcastic tone with him and he had to admit he kind of liked it. "Alright, alright," he conceded. "So who are they if they're not really your parents?"

Near pointed with his other hand towards his nightstand beside the bed. Mello attempted to look without moving his head and did so with a great amount of difficulty. He finally saw three little finger puppets sitting there beside the telephone. A little woman with blonde hair and a blond man as well, along with a raven-haired man, all in formal attire. Mello blinked, squinting and then looked back at his partner. "You're a really creepy guy, Near."

"It is the same as a picture."

"No, it's not. How can you have three parents? Are they in some weird threesome?"

"I told you, they aren't my parents. They are more like bodyguards."

"Bodyguards? Why the fuck aren't they here, guarding your body? I could be stabbing you right now. Do they have surveillance cameras? … Holy shit, Near, if they do, that means they're watching me naked! Near, I oughtta-"

"Relax, please, Mello. They're not watching us. I wanted to come here to be on my own, but they are worried about me so it was decided that they come to visit all day tomorrow."

"What about _us_?" Mello asked. Then he mentally slapped himself for how that sounded and said hurriedly, "I mean, our _sessions_! What about our _session_ for that day? Are we just going to skip?"

"No… I've given it thought and maybe we could do this in the middle of the night?"

"What? But we won't be done until like six in the morning!"

"I'm aware. But would you rather be doing this while they were here?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "You smart-ass, of course not. Fine, I'll do it. But in the future, tell me these things at least a few days in advance! Alright?"

"Yes, Mello."

"Good. Now shut up and paint."

Near smiled behind the canvas so Mello wouldn't see.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _So yeah, I'm not really supposed to be out of bed but if I didn't write this, I'd lose my stride. Next chapter is the visit and this ended the kinda filler chapters. But you know. Had to be done. How about some thoughts to keep me alive…? _


	10. Marriage

A/N: _Okay, guys, this whole time I've been dropping hints about the status of different relationships. Hope you've been picking up on them! And by the way, thank you for wishing me well, I finally feel better. Sorry for the little bit of lateness on the chapter. During the middle, I lost motivation and could not continue until I'd found it again._

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**ten.**

Early the next morning, Near was across the hall, knocking on the door. He had hoped not to wake anyone else up unnecessarily and continued to knock quietly. After a few minutes, however, he was getting tired of waiting for someone to answer and started to knock with more force, finally hearing some stirring in the room and the handle moved back and forth before Matt's messy red hair popped up in between the crack and his green eyes underneath that mop of hair, his goggles missing for once. He looked at the small boy through bleary vision and rubbed at his left eye a little.

"Mmm, Near?" he mumbled, voice a little hoarse.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Matt," Near said sheepishly. "But is Mello awake?"

"Huh? Yeah, he left a few minutes ago for an early class."

Near's brows knitted together. _I shouldn't have kept him so late last night._ He cleared his throat lightly and nodded, avoiding Matt's eyes. "I see then. Thank you…" He began to turn away but then stopped himself and looked back at the older teen. "Matt, would you… would you like to come with me to greet my guests?"

Matt blinked. "Guests?"

"Yes."

"Erm… sure… just, you know, let me get… some pants…"

"Yes." Near smiled lightly.

So Matt went back into the room, telling Near to come in as well and wait for a moment. Near, having become bolder and bolder in his visits to the other boys' room, took a seat on the left side of the bed where Mello usually slept. Matt blinked at him for a second, noticing how content Near seemed and thought nothing of it except that Near was a bit of a strange guy. But that was par for the course. He was ready soon, not indulging in much grooming, and the two of them were off and down the hallway. On the way, Near explained to Matt as he had to Mello the night before who these visitors were and though Matt still didn't really get it, he nodded and pretended to.

The two of them went out to the front of the building where there was a parking lot for students and visitors. Near had brought an umbrella with him as it was raining a little. Matt felt very stupid for not bringing one as well and Near, sensing this, held his umbrella very high so as keep his friend dry as well. They stood in front of the school's opening archway side by side for only a few minutes before a black car could be seen in the distance coming into the parking lot.

"Is that them?" Matt asked, squinting. His goggles were wet with rainwater.

Near nodded, watching as the car pulled around and over to the curb. The engine stopped and the passenger's door opened first, Gevanni busting out as Near had expected. Second door to open was the driver's and Lester came out with an irritated look on his face as he watched Gevanni stride over to Near. "If you run, you'll trip," the blond man said strictly.

"I'm not _running_," Gevanni retorted, turning around and scooping Near up in his arms. As he was being held, Near handed the umbrella over to Matt, who watched the reunion with interest.

"I'm so happy to see you, Near! How've you been getting along?" Gevanni asked, smiling.

Near felt a familiar comfort in his guardian's grasp that he had forgotten about in the past few weeks. He enjoyed it. "Quite well, but I've missed you too."

"That's good to hear, I…" Gevanni had finally taken a break from his loving on Near to notice there was a redheaded teenager standing right beside them. He regarded the boy wearily. "Who are you?"

Matt blinked. "Uhh… I'm Matt! How's ya?" He stuck out his hand to shake but Gevanni just stared at it. Matt sighed, putting his hand back into his jeans pocket. _These people sure don't like shaking hands_, he thought, remembering his first meeting with Near.

By this time, Hal had come out of the backseat and both she and Lester had joined the three on the sidewalk, Lester with a large black umbrella that he held over himself and Hal. Near had been set back down on the concrete by Gevanni and the three body guards took the time out to actually look at Near, seeing out of the corner of their eye that something was different.

"… Near," Lester addressed him carefully, "where did you get those clothes?"

Near looked down at his new street-attire. "Oh. They belong to Matt."

All of their heads turned on the redhead standing there idly. Matt laughed nervously and scratched at the back of his head. "Y-You know, he wanted to wear something different so I-"

"Who _is_ this guy?" Gevanni asked Near.

"I told you, I'm Matt!" he insisted.

"This is my friend, Matt," Near introduced. "Matt, this is Gevanni, Lester and Hal."

Gevanni blinked. "Near… since when do you have a friend?" he asked in a high-pitched voice.

Hal elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ah! Uh, I mean, that's really great, Near!" He beamed on the boy. "It's just… couldn't you find a more normal looking one? – Ah! Okay, okay! Well, how many friends _have_ you made?"

"Two."

"Where's the other one?" Hal asked, looking around.

Matt watched her curiously. _The way she's acting, it's like she expects some kid to pop out of the bushes or something. Jeez. Kinda see where Near gets his weirdness from. _

"He's in class now," Near said sheepishly and began to turn around. "We should go up to my room to get out of the rain."

Lester nodded. "Good idea."

Gevanni eyed Matt. "Will he be joining us?"

"Well, I-"

"Of course he will be," Near said, walking away.

Hal, Lester and Gevanni looked at Matt suspiciously even though Hal tried to hide her distrust. Matt felt especially uncomfortable with the three of them surrounding him like that and scurried forward to catch up with Near, the rest of them following close behind.

-

Around eight o' clock that morning, Raito Yagami was in his living room on the couch, sleeping soundly. He had on a pair of jeans, half-unbuttoned, and his shirt was thrown somewhere on the floor. He'd been so tired after Matt left his room the night before that he hadn't had any energy to completely undress himself and get into any pajamas. He didn't have a class until around three o' clock and had planned on sleeping in until at least twelve. But his plans were all dashed when he was rudely and abruptly awoken then by a loud knocking on his door.

He grunted in his sleep, rolling over, thinking himself to be in his bed. But he wasn't and therefore rolled onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Agh! Holy…" he groaned, holding his head with both hands.

The knocking persisted and Raito looked up through a shaky vision at the door. He heard faintly a voice from the other side, trying to rouse him. "Professor? Professor! You must be up by now, right? Are you up, professor?"

_Matsuda…_ Raito stood up and walked over to the door, already making a huge attempt to control his temper. He opened it and saw his student standing there with an expectant smile on his face. Raito thought he probably did not look his best, seeing as how his hair was a mess and his shirt was off and his lips were probably swollen from the night before with Matt.

"Hello, professor! Are you well?" he asked, head tilted.

Ignoring the greeting, Raito growled out, "Matsuda, what in the world are you doing here? Class is at three today and it is not at my apartment."

"Oh, I know, professor, but I had a question and L was sleeping so-"

"So you woke _me_ instead?"

"Yes!"

"…" Raito shook his head. "What _is_ it, Matsuda?"

"I was just wondering about L's first choice for his model," he said more calmly. "I wasn't too sure about his name. Was it Neal?"

"It's Near," he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh! Near. Okay, thank you so much, professor!" He began to jog away, waving. "Thank you!"

"W-Wait! Matsuda!" he called down the hallway. "What did you need his name for?"

"To tell Mello!"

"… Mello…? WHAT? Wait! Matsuda!" He stepped out into the hallway but Matsuda hadn't heard him and had already gone down the flight of stairs. Raito was out in the middle of the corridor, his brown eyes bugging out of his skull in amazement at Matsuda's stupidity. He groaned inwardly and gripped his hair with his hands in frustration, finally heading back inside his apartment and shutting the door behind him. "Hell… I'm never going the hear the end of this…"

-

Mello had spent his entire time in his first class thinking about how things would go in L's class. He hadn't seen the man in just about a week, both of them busy with their partners and no time for the class. But he wondered if L thought he was still mad at him for his decision about him and Matsuda.

_But I guess…_ Mello thought as he walked through the hallways with the other students, _it was really a decision between me and this Neal character… but the coward copped out and then L chose some let's-shake-hands-in-the-men's-bathroom freak like Matsuda… L's truly losing it. What's HE got that I don't? Honestly! And I may respect L as a painter but now he's just another teacher to me. Not a friend. And even if he offers me chocolate, I won't take it! … Well, maybe I'll take it. Just because L's a bastard, doesn't mean I should starve, right? Ah… here we go. _Mello stood at the opened door of the classroom and saw the florescent lighting from within.

He strode through the threshold, chest puffed out and head held high. There was no way he was going to show anyone how hurt he had been before about L's decision. When he was inside the room and saw L seated in his normal spot on the stool by his desk, Mello avoided eye contact and walked right by his professor without a word and with his nose in the air, as if he were a rich person walking by a filthy bum on the street-corner. Before Mello could make it all the way to his seat though, he heard himself being addressed.

"It's good to see you after so long, Mello," L had said, his mouth full with something though Mello had not seen what he was eating this time. "But it's odd that your appendage is not with you."

Mello blinked. _Appendage…? _

"Pray tell, where is he?" L prodded.

Then Mello was enlightened. He reddened in the face a little and turned on his heel to face L. "Near is _not _my appendage!" he informed the man haughtily. "How in hell should I know where he is?"

"Don't take offence, Mello. I've heard through the grapevine that you and he are working together for the fundraiser," he said lazily… or at least, it would sound casual to anyone else. But Mello, having known the man for so long heard the twinge in the statement that gave it an air of resentment. L continued to eat his snacks, one by one, not taking a break as he waited for the teen's response and Mello was grinning inwardly. Could it be? L… jealous?

Mello sauntered over, closing the six foot distance between the two of them and whether it was intentional or not, his hips were wiggling a bit more than usual as he walked. He crossed his arms firmly on his chest as he spoke to the man. "Yeah, actually. We paired up and I'm the model. Near's doing an _awesome_ job. For a pipsqueak, he's got some pretty mad skills."

"So I take it you're no longer upset with me for my decision?"

"What? Oh, that? No, of course not! I haven't thought about it since last week, actually. Haven't had the time. Near and I are just _so _busy…"

"I see." _Honestly, Mello, you're a terrible liar._

Mello leered over at him. "What about you and… what's his name? Matsui?"

"It's Matsuda. We're doing very well, as you can see, we've not had class in a week."

"Aren't you worried that Matsuda is so inexperienced as a model?" Mello asked, examining his fingernails. "You _do_ want to win, right?"

"The same thing could be asked to you, in respect to Near's lack of experience in competition."

"Near doesn't need experience."

"_Neither_ does Matsuda."

Mello huffed and turned his back to L. "Well, whatever. Good luck."

"You should probably keep all that luck to yourself."

The blond gasped and turned around again, scowling, only to see L's borderline creepy smile that was surrounded by powdery sugar from the donuts he'd all but consumed. The threatening looks that Mello offered his professors didn't seem to have any affect on him so he had to resort to verbal taunts instead.

"You jerk, how dare you!"

"Don't name-call."

"I'll do whatever _I want_!"

"Disobedience - I could have you kicked out of school, you know," he said, opening a candy wrapper.

"Yeah, you would." Mello stuck out his tongue.

"Uhh… excuse me, L?" a student raised his hand from behind his easel and both Mello and L regarded him. "Exactly when are we going to start class?"

"Pipe down, you," Mello growled and the student did as he was told, disappearing back behind his station.

L gulped down another candy. "We will begin as soon as Near arrives."

Mello groaned, "He's not coming. He has other things to do today besides attend your dumb old class!"

"Like a dutiful wife, Mello, you are always in the know."

"WHAT?"

Just then, the door to the classroom was swung open and everyone in the room turned around, half expecting to see Near. But the person who emerged on the other side of the door was much taller and had dark hair. L himself was most surprised to see his partner come strolling into the room as if he belonged there. Matsuda recognized Mello and his teammate right away and happily came over to them, waving.

"Matsuda? What are you doing here?" L asked, looking up at him.

"Hello, L! Sorry to bust in unannounced but I just have something to tell Mello and then I'll be on my way."

"Something to tell Mello?"

"Yep." Matsuda turned to the leather-clad teen standing across from him and said enthusiastically, "I went to visit my professor earlier this morning to find out about the name and I actually found out it's _Near_. Kind of a strange name, don't know how I could have forgotten it. Ha ha, guess I'm just silly like that. Anyway, I'll… Mello? You alright?"

"N… Near?" Mello tilted his head, the former confidence in his stance gone.

L looked up at the two of them. "What's going on here? Matsuda, what did you just-"

"Well, he asked who your first choice was for your model… Mello, you don't look so good."

L looked at Matsuda with the closest expression of shock that he could display. _What do I have to do with you, Matsuda? Keep you chained up in a basement somewhere so your stupidity wont get out? _

Mello's eyes settled on L as the man still regarded his partner. "Near?" he asked again, limply. "But… but I, um…"

And as bad as L felt then, he couldn't remember a time when he'd seen Mello so speechless. Usually, no matter what, the blond had something to say to somebody and had an opinion to give one way or another. But now he just seemed confused and out of place which were two things that L had never thought the teen to be. Matsuda himself, despite a lack of ability at reading emotions, could tell that he'd just said something that probably should not have been said and so he took an unconscious step backwards, towards the door, a odd twitching at the corner of his mouth.

He tried to smile a little. "Uh… I'm sorry? I did… was that bad?"

"Matsuda, please leave," L said, his back to his partner, "and we will discuss this later."

"Um… okay."

"Wait," Mello said, holding out his hand to Matsuda as he reached the door. Mello came forward and walked to the door as well. "I'm leaving too."

"Mello, I don't think-"

"You're not my _mom_, L, I can go where I want!"

L sighed. _Why even bother?_

-

In Near's room, his three bodyguards, Matt and himself were sitting in the main room having tea. Near had managed to get his hands on chamomile tea before their visit seeing as how it was Gevanni's favorite - the other two not having a preference. But no one seemed to notice Near's efforts to make them comfortable mostly because the three of them were much too involved in interrogating Matt to be interested much in the tea they sipped on occasionally. Near had arranged the room back to normal, placing the couch in its spot and placing his incomplete painting in the corner of the room, facing the wall with the sheet over it.

Near was in his favorite spot on the floor with a small cup of tea sitting beside him. When they had come in, Matt had plopped down in his normal spot on the couch and Gevanni, Lester and Hal sat around him like sharks circling their prey. Since the time they had come in and Near had served them all tea, they had not stopped questioning Matt. How did he meet Near? How long had been at the academy? Was he a good student? What did he and Near to when they were together? How did he treat Near? Had he forced Near into those new clothes? Did he harass Near on a daily basis? Did he play games with Near? Did he win or lose the games?

Matt had a bit of a hard time answering some of these questions and would normally not let himself be subject to such cross-examinations but, because these odd people were important to a good friend of his, he allowed it and tried to give satisfactory answers. But in all honesty, some of those questions were ridiculous and Matt didn't see the point. He wasn't a hoodlum bent on terrorizing young students like Near - he fancied himself a man of character and told them so.

"You seem to be avoiding the question, Matt," Hal said coolly, sipping her drink.

"Come on!" he groaned. "What does harassing even mean? I'm not molesting the kid, I'm-"

Gevanni gasped. "Watch your tone!" He motioned to Near sitting about two feet away on the carpet, looking up at them innocently.

"He's _sixteen_," Matt stressed. "He's not a toddler. And as long as we're on the subject, I didn't ask him to change clothes. Was not my idea."

"Whose was it then?" Gevanni asked.

"Mello's."

"And where is this Mello?" Lester asked, looking to Near.

Near shrugged lightly. "Probably in class right now."

"When he gets out, will he come to your room?"

"I'm not sure."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You guys gonna interrogate him too?"

Gevanni glared at him over his teacup. "Well, we're not finished with you yet…"

"Aw, what?"

"That's enough," Near announced, standing with his empty teacup and saucer. He headed over to the kitchenette and placed his cup on the counter. "Please do not be harsh with Matt; he is good to me and I like him very much."

Matt beamed at this.

Hal nodded. "Near is right. Gevanni, Lester, you're both being childish."

"You were doing it too," Gevanni accused loudly.

"Be silent. We came to focus on Near and see about how he's doing." She gave her attention to the pale boy who came back into the main room and seated himself again on the carpet. "How has your work been coming along? Is your art doing well?"

Near showed the ghost of a smile. "Yes, very. I'm currently involved in a school-wide contest with Mello as my partner."

Lester raised a brow. "Contest?"

"Well, it is a fundraiser and the team whose work garners the most money is deemed the winner."

"I'm in the contest too," Matt declared, proud of himself.

"Who is your partner?" Hal asked.

"Raito Yagami, a sculpture professor here."

Gevanni seemed surprised at hearing this. "Yagami? We've seen him in some of the galleries in London."

"He's teaching here?" Hal wondered aloud. _I wonder if it would be possible to see him in person…_

Near looked at Hal's expression with a bit of amusement, knowing full well that since their visit to a showing of his work in London the previous summer, Hal had had a girlish crush on the sculptor. Hal questioned Matt further on Raito and the redhead enjoyed being the focus of positive attention for once. "What kind of sculpture are you working on?"

Matt grinned but raised his hand to her. "Sorry, can't tell. It's a secret."

She restrained herself from pouting.

And they all had become so comfortable in the room that everyone present sort of jumped in their seats when there was a loud banging at the door and cursing on the other side, the sound of an angry person demanding to be let in. At that instant, Lester, Hal and Gevanni pulled out their guns right there on the couch which obviously caused Matt to turn pale.

"Please," Near said to them as he got up from the floor, "put your guns away. It is only Mello."

"_This_ is how he calls on you?" Gevanni screeched over the loud noises.

"No, not always. Something must have upset him. The guns will only upset him further." Near reached the door, his hand on the knob. "Please put them away before I allow him entry."

The three of them seemed unsure of this but did as they were told and Matt began to breathe easy again. Near nodded in thanks to them and then proceeded to open the door for his astray partner. Before he'd even opened it an inch from the jamb, Mello busted through, causing Near to jump out of the way. He came into the room, shutting the door behind himself and zeroed in on Near next to the door, seemingly about to yell at him before he noticed not only Matt in the room but three other adults, all staring at him with a sort of hostility.

"Who the fuck are you people?" he shouted as if this were his room and they had no right to be there.

Before any one of them could defend themselves, Near garnered his attention by saying, "I told you I would have visitors today, Mello."

"Fucking hell," he groaned, pulling on locks of his hair violently. He looked from them back to Near. "Listen, isn't there any place we can get some privacy?"

"Privacy? I-"

"Dude, just use our room," Matt piped up, hanging over the back of the couch.

Mello quirked an eyebrow at him, like he had not been aware Matt was present. He nodded at his friend and took Near by the wrist, about to exit the dorm in favor of the empty one across the hall before Gevanni stood up from his seat, objecting. "Hold on. Anything you have to say to Near can be said in front of us. After the way you busted in here like some kind of madman, we're not letting the two of you alone."

"No, it's alright," Near said weakly, still confused as to the cause of Mello's uproar.

"It is _not _alright," Hal said, standing as well. "_This_ is your partner? What a horrible choice!"

Mello, certainly not in the mood for a comment such as the one just made, released Near's wrist and reached down the front of his pants, pulling out a .44 of his own. He shouted, outraged, "Listen, sister, I'm so not in the mood for any shit so you can just suck it!"

And immediately, the three of them had their guns out again and all three were pointed at Mello.

Lester shouted, "Step away from Near!"

Matt busted out laughing. "Mel, you had a _gun _in there? Shit, man, I was wondering if you came in here with an erection or something! I thought you had that confiscated? Ha ha, dude, that's awesome."

"Matt, you ass, I'm busy!"

"Yeah, about to be shot full of holes!"

Near stepped forward. "I-I think we're all getting off on the wrong foot. Please, stop, this is my friend and he gets like this when he is excited. Mello, please, put your gun away."

Mello growled between gritted teeth and then, ignoring the three of them, slid his own gun back into its place and turned back to Near, cornering him up against the wall. "What the hell is the matter with you, Near? Why the fuck did you turn down being L's model?"

Near's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I _know_ you look up to him. Hell, when you first came here, it was like you'd orgasm when he talked to you. Then he practically fucks your ego by asking you to be his model and you say _no_? Why the fuck did you say no?" Mello looked at him with hard eyes and in that instant, Near felt that he never had so much attention from one person before in his life.

"I…" He felt so uncomfortable having other people watching them. "Well, I knew you wanted it so…"

"So? You wanted it _too_ didn't you?"

"But I didn't want you to hate me."

Mello squinted.

"Well," Near said thoughtfully, "I didn't want you to hate me more than you already did." He hesitated, looking up. "Or do," he added.

Mello blew air out of the side of his mouth. "I don't hate you, you moron… You just do stupid shit!"

Near had no idea whether he should be relieved or not. He winced. "Why are you so angry then?"

"Because you don't fucking make any _sense_! _Why_ did you want to work with me so bad?"

"I-"

"I've heard enough," Lester declared, interrupting Near. He walked around the couch as he spoke, motioning towards Gevanni and Hal. "Before we arrived here today, the three of us came to the conclusion that if this place did not seem to be suitable for Near then drastic measures would have to be taken. And as far as I can tell, this is the worse place for Near to be. Dreary weather, profanity and students walking around toting guns is unacceptable. Near… you're coming home."

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Thanks for reading! How'd you like the chapter? What do you think'll happen?_


	11. Authority

A/N: _Thanks for all the super cool support, you guys. By the way… my favorite number is eleven. Weeee. XD_

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Not Lost.**

**eleven.**

Matt, Mello and Near all stared at Lester before the shouts of protest broke out.

"No way!"

"What the fuck?"

"Please, no!"

"Now, Near," Hal said soothingly, coming around the couch to stand next to Lester, "trust us. We know you've made friends here… however questionable they seem… but we believe this is the best thing for you. You may come back to England with us and go to an art school there, if you still wish to pursue your painting career. But we must take you away from Irai Academy. It's too much."

"Hal, no, please," Near croaked, attempting to come over to her but was stopped by Mello's hand on his chest, blocking him from walking. Near looked up at the blond, confused, and saw the twitching of his left eye at the three bodyguards.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Mello said through gritted teeth, "you people come in here, pointing guns at people, telling me I'm not a good partner and then plan on taking Near away because _you_ don't like the friends he made?"

"You're a horrid influence," Hal said. "Who knows how much you've scarred him for life? Just look at him! He's hardly the same as when we left him here."

Near looked down at himself. "All that's changed is my attire."

"Too much for me," Gevanni huffed.

"We've got shit to do!" Mello protested. "You know we're in the middle of a contest!"

"He's right, it means a lot to us," Near added, looking at the three with large eyes.

Gevanni folded his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, Near, but there will be other contests. You just don't see how much danger you're in."

"Danger…?"

"These two," Lester continued for Gevanni and motioned across the room to both Matt and Mello, "have the worst language I've ever heard. And on a college _campus_. This academy is supposed to be a quiet place where students can study and I doubt you've gotten much work done with the two of them constantly talking like their on Def Comedy Jam."

"I bet their room is a dump as well," Gevanni commented, leering at Matt. "They don't look clean."

Matt gaped. "Wait just a minute-"

"You know, to be fair, you don't clean your room either," Hal muttered.

Gevanni ignored her, opting instead to turn to Near. "We'll leave this evening. Near, pack up your toys."

"I said he's _not_ going!" Mello shouted, reaching again for the front of his pants.

Matt raised his hand to Mello, grinning. "Hold on there, Wild Bill. No need for that baby just yet."

"Matt, I oughtta clock you-"

"Let me talk to them in private," Near said calmly. Everyone looked at him and he reiterated. "Let me talk to Matt and Mello in the hallway. To say goodbye before I pack my things."

Hal relaxed, tilting her head to the side. "I see no problem with that, Near."

"Hold on, what if they try to run away?" Gevanni exclaimed, waving his arms crazily.

Mello whipped his head around to Near. "What're you talking about? Say goodbye?"

"Just trust me," he whispered back.

Lester looked at Near. "I don't think Near would try to run away. You may go say goodbye to them, Near, but if we don't hear anything, we'll come out there."

"And shoot wildly," Gevanni added as a challenge to Mello.

The blond teen tried his best to ignore Gevanni and turned towards the door along with Matt as Near opened it and shut it behind them, knowing full well that his nosy protectors would probably put their ears to the door to try and listen in. When the door was shut, he coaxed the boys over to the other side of the hallway and kept his voice down as he spoke. "We'll have to get help," he said to them, "none of them will listen to me if they really think my well-being is in danger because they think I've been blinded by you two."

"Blinded by us?" Mello nearly screeched.

"I know it sounds silly but it's the way things are."

Matt seemed thoughtful for a second and scratched at the strap for his goggles. "I don't wanna lose you, kid, but what in the world are we going to do about it? They seem pretty set on taking you out of here."

"Well, we aren't letting 'em," Mello said conclusively, reaching into his pants and pulling out his gun again. He grinned at the two of them with a mad glint in his blue eyes. "I've got an ass-load of ammo under the bed in our room, I say we blow those bitches to kingdom come and when the cops come, we hide Near in the closet!"

"…"

"…"

Mello scowled. "Hell, _you_ come up with a plan then!"

"Alright then…" Near mumbled and then cleared his throat. "I will have to stay behind and pretend that I am leaving this evening with them but you two must go find help. We wont be able to convince them to let me stay by ourselves, we need someone with authority here."

"Authority? What in hell would the dean be able to do?" Mello asked. "If they're your legal guardians, they have the right to take you out of the school."

"I don't mean that kind of authority. I mean authority over _them_," Near said, jerking his thumb towards his dorm room door. "Someone with influence… teachers."

Matt exchanged a glance with Mello. "Like L and Raito?"

"Exactl-"

"NEAR! Time to bid your friends goodbye!" came a squeaky voice from the other side of the door.

"Come back before I leave with them," Near said hurriedly, eyes locked on the door. He stepped towards it and then looked up at the two of them, half smiling. He let his hand graze Mello's. "But just in case I don't see you again, it was nice knowing you."

Matt rubbed harshly on the side of his neck with the palm of his hand. "Yeah, you too."

Mello frowned and he was suddenly very angry. "Don't say stupid shit like that! We'll be back! Go pack up your damn toys already before they have a hissy fit. Let's go, Matt."

"Uh, yep."

Near closed the door behind him without another word.

-

"Listen, Matsuda, if you're not feeling up to it, I understand. Don't try to do this if your mind isn't on the task at hand, really, it is _okay_," Raito stressed. He was standing in the middle of his afternoon basic class and as the rest of the room was working happily away on their pieces of work that they had recently started. That day, Raito had announced that the class in majority was doing quite well and would be permitted to use electric tools for their next project. But when he had addressed the majority, he had not meant Matsuda and did not think it wise to let the young man handle such dangerous tools, especially when he seemed so distant.

"I'm alright, professor, I promise," Matsuda said, holding the wires in his hand. He'd already plugged everything up and was waiting for his professor to let go of the tool end so that he could begin.

Raito hesitated. Matsuda put on a cheerful face but was really looking quite down and before Raito could concede his other students' well-being, he had to figure this out. He kept his grip on the tool with one hand and set the other hand down on the young man's shoulder. "Matsuda…" he began, "what's the matter with you? You don't seem yourself."

He seemed to perk up. "Is that why you don't want to let me work with the electric tools?"

"Err… sure, let's go with that."

"Well, professor… I mean, I think I did something bad regarding Mello and that Near person."

Raito's brown eyes widened suddenly. He withdrew his hand with a gasp. "Oh, god, Matsuda! You didn't really tell Mello, did you? I thought L would somehow prevent it…"

Matsuda shook his head sorrowfully.

"Jesus."

"What do you think will happen with Near…?" he asked, eyes raised.

"Near? Hell, he's probably dead."

Matsuda yelped, dropping the wires to cover his mouth with both hands. His eyes were bulging with disbelief. "Y-You don't really think…?"

"Pft, oh, I think. Mello's a psychopath." Raito looked up thoughtfully, scratching the back of his neck. "Damn shame, too. I've seen pictures of the kid and he was an angel. White hair, gray eyes."

Matsuda was practically shaking. "And I set that demon, Mello, loose on him?"

"Sure did."

"I… I'm horrible!" he cried, grief-stricken.

"Awful."

"H-How could I?"

"You should be ashamed." _God, could this be any easier?_

"Professor Yagami, I really don't feel like working today…" he croaked and headed over to a work bench to sulk.

Raito picked up the tools and unplugged them from the wall. When he had everything gathered in his arms, he looked up and waved at Matsuda with good cheer. "Don't worry about your assignment, Matsuda. Wait until you feel better." When Matsuda responded with a limp wave and a grunt, Raito walked back to his desk, feeling secure. _I really don't enjoy being mean to the kid but it's better his feelings than his fingers. He'd kill himself with these. And I'm sure Near's fine. If he was about to be killed at all, I'm sure Matt would've gotten in the middle of it. But… it does seem impossible that that would take place. _Raito smiled to himself as he sat down. _According to Matt, those two seem to have gotten closer. Of course, being in a room naked with a person, how could you not?_

Raito sat there idly watching the rest of his class continue their work, all of them safe from any of Matsuda's possible slip-ups. A student by the door seemed to stop and cross the few feet to open the door. He stuck his head out into the hallway, seemingly talking to someone, and then came back in, opening the door wide for two boys who walked in, one blond and the other redhead. Raito blinked and sat up at Mello and Matt's entrance.

"Hey, Raito!" Matt waved, coming over to his partner's desk with a smile.

"Matt," he said, surprised, and then looked at Mello. "What're you two doing here?"

"We need a favor, Raito," Mello said seriously, planting his hands down firm on the top of Raito's desk.

"My name is Yagami to you, Mello," he groaned. "How many times do I have to say it? And just what makes you think I'm in the mood to deal out favors? If you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of a class right now."

"You aren't doing anything!" Mello protested.

"Come on, Raito," Matt said, lifting his goggles to his forehead. "This is really important. Near's bodyguards are going to take him away today and you're the only one we can get to talk them out of it."

"Bodyguards?" Raito lifted an eyebrow.

"I know it's weird but it's really happening."

"I'm going to lose my partner if you don't get off your ass!" Mello shouted.

Raito sighed heavily, looking from each boy. "Well what in the world do you expect me to say to them?"

Matt shrugged. "Near thought it'd help."

"We need L too," Mello grumbled under his breath.

"Lawliet is more than likely in his dorm," Raito said, looking towards the door. "I dunno if he'd be up for it."

"Oh, he'll be up for it alright," Mello said darkly, "I'll drag him out by his frizzy hair if that's what it takes! Just get up, we're wasting time!"

"I'm in the _middle of class-_"

"Rai…" Matt came around the side of the desk just as it seemed that Mello would jump over the furniture onto the professor. He sat by the brunet on his knees and put his arms around Raito's waist, looking up into the older man's brown eyes with his and put a hand on his cheek, pulling him down until their faces were a few inches away. Matt whispered something unintelligible and Mello strained himself trying to hear. He caught only something along the lines of: "… for me… I'll make sure you… tonight…"

Mello raised his brows at this and then glanced over Raito, whose expression was half hidden because of his bangs but seemed to be quite red in the cheeks.

"… What the fuck?"

Matt rose suddenly and was grinning down at Raito. "So you'll come, right? This _is_ Near, after all."

Raito cleared his throat, tugging violently at his collar. "Yeah, I'll come. Not like I have anything else to do, really." He coughed.

"Awesome!" Matt slapped the teacher heartily on the back. "You're the best, Raito."

"Uh huh." Raito turned back to his class to oversee their progress. "Let me give them instructions. Wait for me out in the hallway, I'll be there shortly."

"'Kay."

Matt began towards the door and Mello, still highly confused, followed suit, the two of them soon shutting the classroom door behind them. When Mello was leaning up against the door, he turned to his friend with the same expression he'd worn for the last few minutes. "Dude, what the hell was that about?"

"What about?" Matt asked, replacing his goggles on his eyes.

"You and Raito - what's with all the sexual tension? Back in the room, I felt like I was in Sex and the City or something. Care to share?" Mello tapped his foot impatiently on the tile.

Matt's eyes rolled upwards in thought. "_Well_," he said lazily, "we're kinda screwing."

"…"

"Well, not so much_ kinda_ as we _are_." He coughed behind his hand. "As such… well, yeah, that's about it."

Mello watched Matt's face turn a light shade of pink. The way he was rubbing at the strap of his goggles and shuffling his feet showed that he was a bit nervous about admitting this to Mello and the blond had to admit – it wasn't an everyday confession. But, he supposed, it was par for the course for someone like Matt.

Mello looked around, not really sure what to say. "Hell, man… you could've told me or something."

Matt laughed. "Oh yeah – at breakfast one morning, I'm all _Yo, how'd you sleep? You know, me and Raito, we've been spankin' the tiles pretty hard. FYI. Hey, want some eggs? _Not gonna work."

Mello rolled his eyes. There was a beat of silence and then Mello looked back up at Matt who happened to be grinning sadistically. Matt said, answering his unspoken question, "He's _awesome_."

"Tight."

The door opened and Raito came strolling out with his coat over his shoulder. He looked at the two. "Well, let's get going then… Um… Mello?"

Mello had raised a fist to Raito and waited for the older man to sigh and give him a pound back. Raito was confused as to why they had just done that and Mello nodded solemnly, saying to Raito, "Handle that."

"… What are you ta-"

"Let's go!" Matt called, already halfway down the hallway.

-

Gevanni, Hal and Lester thought it best to begin packing right away as Near had many toys and they all had to be taken along. So right after Near came back into the room, the three of them offered to help the boy if only he would give out instructions. Near shook his head and told them all to sit tight on the couch while he got his things together. Gevanni protested that that would take forever, him working by himself, but Near said it wouldn't and so the man sighed and reseated himself to watch the young boy set to work.

Near went around the room, tidying up and putting his toys in boxes. Though he had promised to be swift, he was shuffling around in a manner that was almost slower than normal. After an hour and a half had past, Gevanni looked around himself to see that the room looked very much the same and he groaned, calling out to Near, "I told you this would take forever! Why don't you let us help you, Near? You're much too small to be doing this by yourself."

"I'm not too small," he said with his back turned to them. Gevanni could've sworn that the boy's voice sounded edgy.

Lester said tonelessly, "He's stalling."

Near turned around.

Gevanni looked at the blond. "Stalling? For what?"

"Near," Lester said, ignoring Gevanni, "we're leaving tonight and that has already been settled. You're being difficult now, why do you want to stay here so badly? You're never made such a big a fuss when you left other schools."

"I've never met anyone like Mello… him and Matt." Near's eyes met Lester's. "Please, we're friends. I know we've only known each other for about a month but in reality, I feel like… I feel…"

"Near." Hal had come over from the couch and bent down to his eye-level, putting her soft hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Little feelings like this pass-"

"They aren't little feelings, Hal!" he affirmed, shaking her hand from him. "I'm not a little boy!"

"No, I didn't say-"

Everyone looked up as there was a knock on the door. Gevanni scowled, already having a good guess as to who it might be and told the visitor to leave but Near interrupted, asking the visitor to enter the room, please. The door opened and Near's heart felt somewhat lighter at seeing that scarred, scowling face enter the room followed by Matt and a hunched over L as well as a brunet man that Near did not recognize.

"Oh great," Gevanni announced halfheartedly, "they brought reinforcements!"

Near walked over to them despite the discouragements from his bodyguards and stood right beside Mello without a word as he had always done in L's classes, assuming that was his rightful position. Mello either didn't notice Near's loyalty or didn't care, as he had other things on his mind. He only looked at the boy with his eye brow raised, saying, "Alright, well, here they are. But in all honesty, they don't know what the fuck they're doing here, so…"

Near almost laughed. He tilted his head to see L and mouthed: "Don't let them take me."

L eyed him for a second and then looked over at the three adults who were eyeing him and Raito viciously.

"Who are _you_?" Hal asked, hands on her hips.

"Hn. I'm L," he said, scratching at the back of his head and looking at the blonde woman lopsided. "I'm Near's painting professor."

Lester looked to Raito. "And you? Are you one of his instructor's as well?"

"Uh, no, actually. I am Raito Yagami, from the sculpture department. Near and I aren't all that familiar with each other but I am fond of him just the same," he said, sparring the blushing Near a glance. "May we sit down and talk with you for a while?"

Gevanni was pouting. "I don't think that's a good-"

"Please, sit…" Hal nearly cooed at Raito, motioning towards the couch. It hadn't taken her long to place the name with Raito's face and then she realized that he was the same sculpture from the London gallery and was instantly feeling a bit warmer towards him. Matt had plopped down on the couch during the course of the introductions and now Hal was shooing him off of it so that L and more importantly, Raito, would have a place to sit. "Get off there, let grown folks sit, don't you have any manners?" she asked vehemently.

Matt scooted off of the couch, glowering at her and L walked by him, hiding his smirk, and sat in his unusual manner on the couch. Raito sat beside L and Hal seated herself betwixt him and Gevanni, who complained about there only being _three_ cushions for _three_ behinds to sit on.

"Then _move_," she whispered harshly.

Gevanni turned his head away.

"Near, please get me something to eat," L directed his pupil and Near went into the kitchenette to see if he had any cake or cookies.

"Now," Lester said, thinking this whole thing to be ridiculous, "just what is it that you would like to talk about, Mr. Yagami, Mr… L?"

"Near," L said plainly. He made a happy face when the boy brought him a platter of snicker doodles and took the plate with one hand, patting Near on the head with the other. After chewing thoughtfully on one cookie, he continued, "You can't take him."

Gevanni looked at him, aghast. "He's ours to take where we want!"

"I am my own," Near said quietly, looking up at them all from under his bush of white hair.

Raito nodded. "Yes, Near. He is old enough to make these decisions for himself."

"He is but sixteen," Hal said attentively. "Still just a boy."

"When I was sixteen, I made all sorts of decisions for myself!" Mello announced haughtily.

L coughed. "Don't say things that will work against us, Mello."

"_Hey_!"

"We provide a safe environment for him here," Raito said, directing his attention at Hal who he felt he had a sort of advantage over. "He cannot get a better art education anywhere else - Irai is world-famous and with Near's talents, he fits right in. It's why he has made friends so quickly."

Hal wrinkled her nose. "But the _kind_ of friends-"

"He will make more if given the opportunity."

"Near is very gifted," L said, munching on a cookie, "he could be a very famous artist and is well on his way to that now, beginning with this competition he's entered in. Despite Mello's outrageous behavior, I feel he is a wonderfully smart match for Near. Their talents fit like puzzle pieces."

Near blushed a little, as did Mello, who turned away, trying to hide it.

Gevanni tilted his head towards the boys. "About this piece you're working on… I'm curious."

Near reached up and twirled a lock of his hair intensely. _Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

"Just what is it anyway?" he continued.

"A painting," Near answered squeakily.

Lester frowned. "Well, we figured that. What pose dose Mello do in it?"

Mello coughed. _Aw hell._

"I would prefer they not speak of it," L interrupted. "As this is a competition and Raito, Matt and myself are their rivals, it would be detrimental if they were to reveal anything about their work. It should be kept secret."

Mello and Near exhaled in unison, their eyes opening on each other and one unspoken word passed between them.

_Close!_

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _More next time, guys! Please keep telling me how you're liking things and what you think will happen. XP You never know, it could become reality!_


	12. Nightmare

A/N: _Man, I've been SWAMPED with schoolwork. Senior year is killer. Ugh… Anyway, I thank you all kindly for the encouragement. Enjoy the next chapter._

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**twelve.**

"Be that as it may," Hal continued, unaffected by the fact that they were denied information about the painting, "Near is in our charge, he is our responsibility. We cannot ignore these things that we see going on. I'm sure that… in their own way, Matt and Mello are good friends to Near… I mean, obviously they want him to stay or they wouldn't have brought you two. Still, I'm sorry but Near must come with us."

Near was about to protest and before he could say anything, L crunched down loudly on a cookie. "Please do not be that way," he said coolly. "We love Near the way you do."

Mello wrinkled his nose. "Love?" he whispered, hanging over the back of the couch.

"Yes," he said, raising an eye to look up at the teen. "Don't you love him? … As a partner?"

Mello cleared his throat. "Well, I-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Gevanni interrupted. "No one could love Near as much as we do."

"Bullshit," Matt announced.

Raito shushed him. "Matt!"

"Well, it is!" he insisted. Matt had seated himself by Raito's legs on the ground since Hal had shooed him off of the couch. He'd been extremely bored for the passed twenty minutes or so with all this tedious adult-talk. He supposed that was because he wasn't so much an adult himself, only built like one. Still, all this nonsense shouldn't be needed to keep his friend where he belonged and he was growing ever more pissed off at the three bodyguards for claiming that they were the only ones who loved Near. "_I_ love him a lot," he said, pointing to himself.

Near looked down at Matt and smiled a little, a warm feeling going through his chest. _I know, Matt._

"I'm sure it _feels_ a lot like love," Hal said, disinterestedly.

"Just because we're younger than you, doesn't mean we can't have real feelings!" Matt shouted.

Raito placed a hand on Matt's stiffening shoulder. "Matt, it's alright."

Hal and Gevanni looked at the teen wearily and were thinking that the sooner they get Near out of here, the better. It seemed like everyone here was on the verge of an emotional breakdown and they didn't want their boy to be around when everyone imploded with their feelings.

Raito, sensing that things were getting rather out of hand, turned back to Hal and tilted his head to the side, looking at her meaningfully. "Let's talk this out like adults. Surely there are other reasons you want to take Near away. Besides Mello and Matt's behavior, I mean…"

She blinked at him and half smiled. "Well… in all honesty, we're missing him quite a lot."

"Hal-" Near began.

"You're our little boy," she continued over him, "no matter if you're a teenager or not. We're charged with not only taking care of you but loving you the best we can and with this distance, it is hard to do that. We worry. I thought that I'd come here and see you distressed, you wanting to come back with us. But you don't and…" she trailed off.

"It _is_ pretty heart-breaking," Gevanni admitted, looking away.

"I don't mean to seem like I don't miss you all," the pale boy said. "I do, but I'm just happy here."

"With _us_," Mello interjected.

"You can't expect to be with him twenty-four/seven in his adult life as well. It's a good experience for all four of you," L said calmly.

"I still don't approve," Lester said, looking around at the others firmly.

Hal looked over at Near who seemed to be making pleading eyes with Lester. She sighed inwardly and thought to herself, _This is ridiculous. Near belongs with us, not with a band of hoodlums and two wayward teachers… Still… Yagami makes a lot of sense. Near seems so happy with the two of them, despite their rowdy personalities. This Mello character… _She glanced up at the teen's scarred face - his blue eyes were focused on what was going on but from time to time they would flicker to Near and linger for a while until Near chose to look around. _He's just so opposite of Near. Why do they like each other so much? What could the possibly have in common._

"Near," she said gently, "how could you develop such strong feelings for these people in such a short amount of time?"

Near blinked, not expecting that. "I… Well, Matt is the first person to ever come up to me and actually try to be friends… In truth, he is my first ever friend and it means a lot to me. And Mello…" Near trailed off, looking sidelong at the blond boy beside him. "M-Mello…"

"We're _partners_," Mello said gruffly, thinking that that must be what Near was meaning to say.

Near sighed a little and nodded. "Yes. We're partners."

"And in art," L said impassively, "two artists' bond is very strong. More so than most would think."

Mello wrinkled his nose at the teacher. "What in hell do you mean, L?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Mello. Two people working together to create something is very intimate. Like conceiving a child. Right, Raito?"

Raito coughed, looking away from a laughing Matt. "Yes, well… And it's _Yagami_."

"You're so gross, L," Mello commented.

"There'll be no conceiving with Near!" Gevanni disputed, his fist raised. He settled down a little, scowling. "I swear, there's something fishy about this whole thing…"

"Well, I know one thing," Mello announced, standing up straight. He looked around the room, his eyebrow raised and a grimace on his lips. "Anyone who tries to take Near away is going to have to get through me first. We've worked too damn hard on our entry to have it ruined by your over-protective… ness. Even if Near wanted to go, I wouldn't let him! Him asking me to be his partner is a promise we share and he's not allowed to go back on his word. If you wanna put him back in those sissy pajamas, fine. If you want to make him wear earplugs around me and Matt so he won't hear our cussing, I don't give a shit. Hell, you can even follow him around campus! But he's not _leaving me_."

The room was silent after that, the only thing being heard was breathing. Near shifted his feet and was captivated by Mello's words. Though he probably didn't mean any of it how Near wanted to take it, the fact that he'd said them all so confidently and in front of Near himself just made the pale-haired boy want to hug him tightly. But, of course, he would do no such thing and especially not in front of his bodyguards. He turned to them, pulling his eyes away from Mello, and waited with baited breath for what they would say. But he didn't expect anything like what they would say next.

"I see," Lester said, rising from his seat on the edge of the bed. Near felt Mello stiffen next to him and saw him reach for his gun. Before Near could say anything, Lester continued, "Then I suppose we have no choice but… to take you up on that."

Near's eyes widened.

Matt's face broke out into a grin. "He can stay?" he nearly screeched.

Lester looked to the other two guards, nodding to them. "Yes, he can stay." Hal seemed calm at this and Gevanni seemed ready to strangle someone one.

The raven-haired guard jumped out of his seat and pointed an index finger at Mello. "Fine, but the stipulation is this! _We_ are staying as well!"

Mello, Matt and Near all looked at each other with various looks of horror, confusion and disbelief.

"Aw, what the fucking hell, you guys?" Mello shouted, more in exhaustion than rage. _This guys just don't quit!_

"Yes," Lester stated firmly, "I think that is the only course of action that will satisfy everyone."

"_I'm_ not satisfied!" Mello whined.

"Mello," Raito snapped, "would you prefer Near leave?"

"I can't have these squares hangin' around me all damn day!"

"We're not here for _you_," Hal said strictly. "We're here for Near's safety. Near, do you agree with our deal?"

Near hesitated, only for a moment. "Yes, Hal."

"Good." She smiled. "Then it is settled."

L didn't seem to be too excited about this but couldn't argue with their reasoning. But he was aware what Mello and Near's biggest concern must've been and said, "I will have the dean set up an apartment for you in the teacher's dorms. You'll be comfortable there and it is only a short walk from here. By six this evening, your rooms will be ready. Come to 6-18 in the next building to pick up the key."

Gevanni twisted his mouth. "We want to live with Near."

"That's quite impossible. The student dorms are only fit for up to two people and it is already snug in here as is, what with all of Near's toys."

"Mr. L is right, Gevanni," Hal said attentively. "We don't want to be too invading."

"Who is _we_?" he retorted.

"I'm glad this is all settled," L half-yawned, getting up from the couch. He put a tentative hand on Near's head in a strange goodbye and began to head for the door, purposely ignoring Mello's whines and curses. When he reached the door, he turned around to see Raito getting up as well, bidding a farewell to everyone and telling Matt he would see him later. Hal shook Raito's hand for a little longer than was expected. When the brunet came to the door behind L, L said, "It's between classes, Raito. Want to go to the cafeteria for cake?"

"Didn't you _just_ have cookies?"

"That was five minutes ago," L said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"… Yeah, fine. It's Yagami, by the way." Raito opened the door and the two of them walked out. The last thing any of the them heard from the two professors' conversation was L saying, "Raito…"

The door closed on its own and the six of them were left to stare at each other.

"Well…" Hal mused. "Mr. L said our rooms would be ready at six…" She looked at her watch. "We've got some time to kill. Near, you don't mind us hanging around for a while, do you?"

"Of course not," Near said, just glad to be able to stay. He would have to worry about how to keep their work secret from the three later. For now, he just wanted to relax. He and Mello came over from behind the couch and sat down, Matt now sitting beside them.

"If you don't mind," Hal cooed menacingly at Mello as she sidled next to him, "we'd like to ask you some trivial questions."

Near frowned. _Oh no…_

Matt sat back, smirking. _Hell, at least it's not me this time._

-

The time passed by so slowly for all three teenagers. Hal, Gevanni and Lester took part in questioning Mello much like they had done to poor Matt, only more grueling, if that was even possible. Mello, however, wasn't as obliging as his redheaded friend and gave the three a hard time whenever they asked something too personal. He would snap at them and even ignore Near when the boy would attempt to soothe his temper. He really did not feel like being calmed, not even by his partner. He had to admit that he was relieved to not have Near leaving but in truth, this was almost as bad. Those three wouldn't give them a moment's peace and when in hell were they supposed to work?

Then Mello's mind started to wander to other things. What if the bodyguards actually _did_ try to put surveillance cameras around Near's room? Now that they had access to it, it wasn't a long-shot idea. They technically _could_… And then they'd not only see the painting, they would see Mello naked on Near's couch. To them that would probably be the worst crime anyone could ever commit - showing their naked body to innocent, sheepish Near. Mello rolled his eyes at the thought. They'd all go insane.

But of course, Mello's paranoia died down and the evening came to a swift close despite the questioning. Mello faked a lot of his answers to simply get them off his back and didn't care if they knew he was lying or not. Six o' clock rolled around and the three of them lingered hesitatingly around in Near's room, not really wanting to leave. And Near was polite about it but he did indeed shoo them out in a way that they would not know what he was doing.

The pale boy faked a tiny yawn, covering his mouth daintily. "I'm kind of sleepy…"

"Aw, Near." Hal looked at him with knitted eyebrows. "We're keeping you up late."

Mello gave her crazy eyes. _Late? Lady, it's like 6:15. Near's bedtime with them must've been crazy early. Damn._

Near gave her a weary smile. "No, it's alright. I'm simply not used to staying up so late."

"It's time for us to go anyway," Lester said, standing. "We will go see Mr. L about our rooms."

The three of them stood together, all coming over to either pat Near on the head or give him a small hug. Near endured all the loving, quite used to their affections and Mello watched disinterestedly, making funny faces at them behind their backs. Matt just snickered quietly, playing with the strap on his goggles. They left, not really saying anything to Matt or Mello but muttered farewells and Gevanni exited with a menacing comment to Mello, along the lines of: "See you tomorrow."

When they were finally gone, Near stood with his back to the door. "Well… at least it's over with," he said to the quiet room.

"Dude," Matt began, "what's over? They're going to be stalking you for the rest of your days here."

"They said nothing about the length of their tenure here."

"You _know_ they're just gonna set up camp," Mello added. "We'll have no time to ourselves, they'll always be there! What're we going to do about the painting?"

Near shrugged a little. "We have free time tonight. Let's work."

"Yeah, but what about every _other_ night?"

"We'll cross those bridges when they come, Mello. For now, that's all I can really say. Just take it one day at a time."

"Pft. Some big help you are."

"Ah, go easy on him, Mel," Matt said, leaning back. "He didn't ask them to stay."

"You're right, I should be blaming Raito and that lazy-ass L! They allowed this to happen!" Mello shouted, slamming his fist down into the cushion. He did it with so much force that it bounced right back up and hit him in his own face. "Goddammit!"

"Please calm down, Mello."

Matt grinned. "You're a little right to be worried though, Mel. I mean, if they find out about the nude picture…"

Near blinked at Mello. "You told him?"

"Dammit, Matt, can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Sorry, sorry!" He waved his hands in surrender. "You can blab about me then."

Mello smirked and turned to Near. "Fine then. Yo, Near, get this - Raito and Matt've been pumpin' ugly!"

"… Excuse me?"

Mello frowned slightly. "They've been knocking boots!"

Near paused. "I-I'm sorry, I don't-"

Matt and Mello groaned loudly. "_Making love_," they said sarcastically.

"… Oh…" Near looked at them blankly, shifting from foot to foot. "Why did you not say so?"

"I did," Mello insisted, agitated.

"There's no need for metaphors," he whispered, a tad bit red in the face. Looking at Matt again, he asked, "Why do you do it, Matt?"

"… Why?"

"Yes, why?"

Mello blew air out of the side of his mouth. "Why else? Because it _feels _good."

Matt rolled his eyes. "That isn't the reason!"

"Yeah? What is?"

"I… You do it because you love someone, idiot," he said, blushing.

Mello looked at him for a long moment, squinting an eye. Matt stared back, not backing down from a challenge and after a moment, Mello leaned back into his cushion, waving a dismissing hand at his friend. "Ah, you sap. Don't bring that kissy-kissy stuff around here."

"You're such a kid, Mello."

"A kid who can whoop your ass."

"Yeah, right! Bring it on!"

Near watched the two with interest lighting a fire in his eyes. _Kissy-kissy stuff…_

-

Later on that night, around ten or so, the teachers' dorms were peaceful. Most of the rooms were filled with professors grading work or planning for the next class's lesson. Some were even up working on their entries for the fundraiser, like Raito and L, both busy with their respective models. The dorm room that was given to the three guards was down the hall from L's room, one of the only empty apartments in the building. The three of them had worked a while on getting their place set up and had arranged for the rest of their belongings to be brought from their home the next day.

They had not by any means planned on staying at Irai and would have really preferred to pack up Near and take themselves home. But, they thought, for Near's happiness, they would endure this for a while. At least until the semester was over, and then they would see where things went. Irai was a very beautiful campus and the rain wasn't so bad but the thing that irked them terribly was the close living quarters. In London, they'd had a spacious house where each guard had had their own room and space. Here, they…

"I can't believe we have to share a bed! This is just ridiculous! What's wrong with these people?"

"Gevanni, be silent. We don't have to share a bed, you know, you could sleep on the floor."

"I'll do no such thing. If you're such a butchy woman, Hal, _you_ should sleep on the floor!"

"Hal will sleep on the bed because she is a woman. If you want to share it with her, I can't stop you, but refrain from making a fuss."

"You know, this is all you guys' fault. If we just took Near home, we wouldn't have to be cramped like this."

"Don't be stubborn. You know he doesn't want to leave."

"He would've changed his mind."

"He would hate us if we took him away."

Gevanni rolled his eyes as he slipped into his pajamas. Hal was already in hers, now sitting on the edge of the bed. The door to the bedroom was wide open and the two in there could see Lester in his night clothes, laying down on the couch, waiting for the other two to quiet down so that he could sleep. He personally thought that it was silly for Gevanni to sleep in the bed with Hal, no matter how close the three of them were but didn't say anything as to not incite another of Gevanni's fits.

"I'm turning off the light now," Hal said when she felt Gevanni wiggle between the covers.

"Fine," he said.

Off the lights went and it was pitch-dark in the apartment. Outside, the three of them could hear the pitter-patter of rain on the roofs of the building.

"… I can't sleep," Gevanni announced.

"For heaven's sake…"

"I'm worried for Near."

"He's probably asleep, Gevanni, as you should be."

"Both of you, be silent."

"Tell Gevanni, not me."

"I bet those weirdoes are harassing him. I bet he hasn't gone to sleep yet!"

"Gevanni…"

"That Mello… he was so violent. That scar, where in the world did he get that from? A gang-fight, I bet. Playing with gasoline and matches. What if Near gets one too? What if it's a initiation into some cult?"

"I will smother you with this pillow."

"Agh, I can't take it anymore-"

"-nor can I-"

"-I have to call Near!" Gevanni reached over onto the night table and grabbed the phone.

Hal turned over in the bed, half sitting up. "What're you doing? Leave that child alone, he's sleeping!"

"We don't know that. Don't you try to stop me, Hal." Gevanni had dialed the numbers and heard ringing, nearly shaking in anticipation.

"… Hello?"

"Near, it's Gevanni."

"… Gevanni… Hello… what're you doing up so late?"

"I was worried about you. You don't sound as if you were just woken up," he said suspiciously. "What're you doing?"

"I got up to get a drink of water. I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Should I come over-"

"No, no. Please stay where you are. I'm fine now, I will finish my water and go back to bed."

"… Alright. As long as you're sure…"

"I'm very sure. Goodn-"

"_Near! Turn the heat back on!"_

Gevanni perked up. "Near? What was that? Who's there-"

"It'stheTVsorrygottago."

The line went dead.

Gevanni blinked at the receiver. "Near doesn't have a TV. I'm going to call again!"

Hal's hand slammed down the phone back to the hook. She was growling lightly behind him. "Go to sleep, Gevanni. Stop bothering people."

She rolled back over and Gevanni relinquished his desire to call Near again. He supposed he should get some sleep. After all, tomorrow was going to be quite a busy day.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Thank you for reading. For future reference, let me tell you something… As for the guards, in reference to their relationship with Near and each other, Lester acts as more or less the father-figure and Gevanni and Hal are like competing motherly figures. So… what do you think?_


	13. Debauchery

A/N: _Thank you all for the reviews. You're all so timely. XD _

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**thirteen. **

Near was not at all a forgetful person by nature. As a matter of fact, he rarely ever forgot things, no matter how trite and he especially never forgot big things. But on that Saturday morning when he awoke, surrounded by his pillows and his stuffed animals, the sun shining on his face, he had his mind on absolutely nothing. The fact that after Mello had left last night Near had forgotten to close the blinds to the window like he usually did didn't bother him at all. He actually thought waking up to sunrays was a nice way to start the day.

He sluggishly rose from bed and went into his bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower, his morning rituals. After he had finished and donned his daytime clothes, he felt rather hungry and was going to head for the kitchenette but he turned to the side, staring at his door. He could've sworn he'd heard something just on the other side. He took a step forward and then determined to take a peek into the hallway - maybe Mello or Matt had come over for a visit.

He reached the door and opened it without hesitation, almost melting in fright at the sight of his three bodyguards' grinning mugs right in front of him.

"Hello, Near!" Gevanni cried happily.

"Good morning, Near," Lester and Hal echoed, looking down at him.

Near was clutching at his chest lightly, trying to regain the ability to breathe normally. He looked up, slightly panting. "Hello… all of you… What brings you here?"

"We're here to do our jobs, of course," Lester said, leading the other two into the apartment.

Near watched as the came in, shutting the door quietly. _That is the last time I answer the door without asking who it is first. That is good motherly advice. I wonder if they really plan on staying here all day… That would be disastrous. How would I see my friends? Or go to class? … That's it. They'll have to let me go to class. _Near rearranged his expression into a happy one to confront his guardians with. He turned to them, taking a step towards the couch. "I'm very happy you all came to check on me… but I do have a class to go to very shortly."

"Oh, we understand, Near," Hal said nodding.

Near smiled pleasantly, relieved.

"Just lead the way," she continued.

Near's mouth hung open a little. "… Pardon?"

"We will follow your lead," Lester clarified.

"… You mean to follow me to class."

"Of course," Gevanni said, arms crossed over his chest. "Now that we're here, there's no reason why you shouldn't have around the clock protection. No one will harass you on our watch, Near."

"But I have not _been _harassed," he stated.

Gevanni nodded. "Nor will you be."

_This is ridiculous. _Near sighed, looking about himself. _What to do now?_

Just then, there was a ringing and everyone looked over towards the telephone on the nightstand. Gevanni made a move to answer it but Near, shuffling extremely fast, got to it first and turned away from the nosy adults as he said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bo Peep."

"Oh… Hello, how are you?"

"_Fine_. Listen, Matt told me to call you - we're going down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast since we're all out of everything here. Matt eats like a horse. SHUT UP, YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! … Anyway, want to come with?"

Near hesitated a second. Surely his bodyguards would tag along but he didn't want to miss out on hanging out with Matt and Mello just because of them. But what would the two think when they saw him with the guardians? Only one way to find out. "Yes, alright."

"Okay, meet us down there in a few minutes."

The line went dead. Near gingerly placed the phone back on the hook, his fingers lingering for a moment. He turned around to face them and knew they'd be looking at him, wanting to know who that was on the phone.

-

Mello groaned at the sight of the food in the line. Matt looked sidelong at his friend, already aware of the problem - no chocolate. He shook his head, and was halfway glad Mello couldn't see him rolling his eyes inside his goggles. _Really, Mello, a school cafeteria is not going to serve chocolate for breakfast. You and L are lucky they even serve chocolate cake sometimes at dinner. You need to eat healthier foods. _But Matt really wasn't one to talk seeing as how he mainly survived on Ramen and ice cream.

In the past when they had come down here for breakfast and they weren't serving chocolate of any kind, Mello always got into arguments with the cafeteria ladies. Even though it never did any good. They'd just always be two steps from being kicked out is all. And they didn't even get to eat. So Matt kept his eye on Mello this time, watching for any twitching of the blond's blue eyes.

"Look at this…" Mello made a sad face. "They don't even have chocolate bars."

"Normal people don't eat chocolate for breakfast, Mel."

"Ah… good thing I have L's class today." He grinned. "I can sneak some chocolate out of his bomb shelter of a desk."

"Watch him bite your hand."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Near?"

"Dunno. You called him, right?"

"You dumbass, you saw me on the phone."

Matt smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Who knows? You could've been calling that sex hotline again."

"Hey, that was a mistake! A one time wrong number!" Mello screeched, red in the face.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that. Hmm, here he is." Matt nodded over towards the west entrance and amid all of the teenagers; both he and Mello saw a tuft of white hair bobbing up and down. There weren't any stares of gawking as far as Mello could tell, due to Near's lack of pajamas and rabbit and Mello took pride in this for some reason. He was feeling pretty good, until he saw the tall figures walking uniformly behind Near.

Matt blinked, placing a hand on his side. "Well, look at that…"

"Aw, what the fucking hell? He brought _them_?" Mello asked, disbelieving.

"They probably just followed him…"

Near and his three appendages approached Matt and Mello at the counter. Matt with a sort of awkward look on his face, Mello seemingly pissed off and Near with the expression of a helpless animal.

Matt, trying to be diplomatic, ignored the guards' distasteful stares at himself and his best friend and instead, looked down at poor Near. "Heya. You didn't already eat, did you?"

"No…" Near seemed to be truly bummed.

"Well, let's go then," he said, turning around.

They went through the line but it was a little awkward what with Gevanni, Hal and Lester stepping right behind Near and rubber-necking over his shoulder to see what Near was picking up to eat. Mello's left eye was twitching like crazy and Matt hoped that the blond wouldn't blow a fuse. It would be like a chain-reaction: Mello snaps, guards snap back, a gunfight ensues.

Mello looked over Near's head to see the guards following them. He looked down at Near. "Alright, you… why'd you bring these guys?"

Hal frowned. "Don't call us 'these guys'!"

"You're stalking him!" Mello retorted.

"We have a legal right to be next to him. You, however, _don't_. Who's the stalker?" Gevanni said, narrowing his eyes.

Mello stiffened considerably and muttered, "Matt, I'm going to kill someone."

"Steady, boy."

They got through the line without further incident and sat down at a table towards the back corner. By now people began to notice the FBI-looking trio that was seated with two of the hottest boys at Irai and the strange albino kid who used to carry a rabbit around. When Mello noticed this - not having any tolerance for people who stared - he sent them all glares of disapproval and they went back to their food, muttering opinions about the whole situation.

"See that?" Mello said, whirling his head around the face his tablemates. "They're all staring at us because of you three. And right after I fixed Near's pajama dilemma too. The world is bringing me problems."

"There was no problem with the way Near dressed," Hal said rather defensively. "It showed his individuality."

"And lack of style."

Gevanni rolled his eyes. "They were _designer_ pajamas!"

"Oh my, how fashionable."

Near, not wanting another argument to break out, timidly interjected. "If it helps at all, I did cut out the designer labels."

"What? Near, those were expensive!" Gevanni protested.

Matt busted out laughing, spraying milk from his nose as he did so. "That a boy, Near! Fight the trends!"

"Agh!" Mello recoiled, hovering protectively over his plate of food. "Watch it!"

Near almost got sprayed right in the face by Matt's nose-milk but Lester leaned over quickly, shielding the boy from the mess and coincidently was hit directly on the mouth. Lester reseated himself and used one of Near's napkins to wipe his face. "Lovely," he grumbled.

Gevanni and Hal nodded at Lester's valiant rescue. "You see?" Hal said, looking towards Matt and Mello. "We're here to help Near out, not hinder your playtimes. You may act normally, pretend we aren't even here."

"Kinda hard to do that when you're staring at us," Mello objected.

"Well, that's your problem." Gevanni then addressed Matt, "Please keep your milk to yourself."

"It'll be hard but I'll try."

Gevanni frowned.

They continued to eat, mostly in silence and Hal and the two men watched Near with an almost obsessive kind of lovingness in their eyes, Mello noticed. He thought it was creepy how fixated they were on him. Near had started to choke on a piece of pear that he'd eaten too fast and before Matt and Mello could even understand what was happening, the guardians had been smacking the boy on the back and cooing at him. The two older teens looked at each other. After being together for so long in such cramped living quarters, they were at the stage in their friendship where they new almost exactly what the other was thinking…

_This is fucking insane._

"Well… I'm out, people. You know I'd love to stay and enjoy the magical awkwardness but… I must away." Matt pushed his plate away, neglecting to throw it into the trash can behind him.

Mello looked up at him, questioningly. "Where in hell are you going?"

"I've got photography class this morning. See ya, Mel," he said, leaning over and planting a big juicy kiss on Mello's forehead and laughed as Mello struggled to get away.

"Your saliva's all over me," Mello huffed, rubbing at the spot.

Gevanni, Hal and Lester looked at each other with discomfort written all over their faces. Gevanni leaned over to Near, whispering, "You've never been kissed by either of them, have you, Near?"

Near sighed. "No, I haven't." He seemed almost a little disappointed but Gevanni didn't catch it.

"Goodbye, Matt," Near said as the redhead went around the table.

"Later, kiddo!" And with that, he went away.

When the redhead had gone, Mello was left on one side of the table, staring at Near on the other side, surrounded by his bodyguards and felt quite outnumbered. _Ah shit. This would happen to me…_

"Hey, Near…"

The boy looked up. "Yes?"

"We should probably start heading over to L's class, right? I mean, we don't want to be late."

Near blinked slowly. He looked up at the clock over the cafeteria line. "But it is only-"

"It takes us a while to get there." He coughed heavily, eyeing the pale boy.

Near took the hint suddenly and nodded.

"You two shouldn't be late to your class," Lester said, motioning that all of them should leave.

Mello stood up with his almost empty plate and motioned over towards the trashcan beside the table. Near got up with his, relieved when one of his guardians didn't offer to throw it away for him, and followed Mello over. When they weren't within hearing distance of their table, Near eyed his partner as he threw his plate into the garbage.

"What are you up to, Mello?" he asked quietly.

"You'll see," Mello said, taking his hand. He backed up a little, pulling Near along with him who was too dreamy-eyed to object to this. And before any of the adults back at the table knew what had happened, Mello's grip on Near tightened and the blond sped out of the cafeteria through the western exit, subsequently knocking over a few girls who chatted by the doorway. Near yelped out of surprise and the guards gasped, running after the two boys and accidentally knocking over the same girls once they had regained balance. They were met with the dreary weather that had been consistent as of late and, even though they were sure they had been quick in their response, the light fog veiled everything beyond ten feet of the concrete and Near and Mello were gone.

-

Mello didn't let go of Near's hand even when they were a safe distance away. The blond ran up behind one of the buildings about fifty feet away from the cafeteria building in a spot where the fog wasn't thick. Mello came around and almost flung Near into the stone wall, pressing their bodies together as Mello hid the boy from sight. There was quiet then, just the labored sounds of Near and Mello's breathing, their chests rising and falling spasmodically and in the trees surrounding the campus, the birds chirped and called to each other.

Listening further, not daring to peek over the side just yet, Mello could hear the calls of Near's bodyguards, both worried and outraged by Mello's behavior. Mello was almost sure that what he had done was going to cause trouble for Near and himself but he couldn't stand the idea of being followed around as he was with Near. Not only was it extremely creepy and uncalled for, Mello wasn't all that big on being surrounded by strangers.

"Near!" It sounded like Hal. "Near, call out so we can hear you!"

"Mello!" Definitely Gevanni. "Return him immediately!"

Mello's breathing finally slowed down to a semi-normal rate and he eased away from Near, allowing the boy some room to move. "Well," he said, still regarding the three lost in the fog, "it'll be a while before they find us. But, you know, you have to go back to your room sometime. And even if you don't, they'll just break down my door to find you."

Near was still taking his breath in short gasps and looked up at his partner with wide gray eyes. "That was… t-that was…"

Mello looked down at him. "What?"

"That… it was so much fun," he said with the most serious look on his face.

Mello blinked, staring into Near's unblinking eyes, his arms still wrapped loosely around the boy. And, suddenly, Mello busted out into laughter. He let go of Near to put one hand over his mouth and the other arm wrapped around his torso. He stumbled back against the wall beside his partner and waited for the rest of his giggles to subside. When they finally did, he looked at Near again, a wide grin on his face.

"You thought it was fun?" he asked, the threat of laughter imminent.

Near hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes," he said timidly.

"Heh. You're funny. Alright, well…" He stood up from slouching against the wall, looking about him. "How long would you say we have to kill before we're late to class?"

"I'd say about thirty minutes or so."

"'Kay. Let's go." He began off in the direction away from the cafeteria, his hands shoved down into his leather pockets.

Near hurried to catch up, his steps falling in time with Mello's. "Where're we going?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Does it matter?"

"No." He paused. "I will get in trouble for that though."

"You think?"

"I do."

"Anything they can dish out, you can take," Mello said flippantly and continued to walk out into the fields. Near followed and for the first time ever, he was glad that Mello had gotten him into the habit of wearing shoes – had he been in his pajamas and socks, the dew on the lawns would've surely been a problem.

-

About an hour later, the serenity and quiet of the dean's office had been disrupted by a very angry and raving Gevanni. The other two guards had sent him to alert the school's principal while they continued to look for Near. Gevanni was all too excited to be alerting the security that their Near had gone missing, whisked away by a heartless juvenile who could be doing all sorts of horrible things to the poor boy. What Gevanni did not know was that Near and Mello had spent their time before class walking around the grounds in near silence and listening to the birds chirp.

The office door busted open as he came through and into the waiting room; the blonde secretary at her desk was frightened out of her seat by the loud noise and the people sitting in chairs, waiting to see the dean, were also alarmed. Gevanni looked around wildly, his hair disheveled and his eyes bloodshot from worry and anxiety. He went right past the secretary's desk in favor of the door marked _Dean_.

"Wait a minute! Sir!" she cried, standing. "You can't just barge in there, he's very busy-"

But Gevanni didn't listen and opened the door anyway, scaring the living daylights out of the old man seated behind the desk. He looked up and didn't even get the chance to speak before the young secretary came in right after the man, attempting to stop him.

"Sir, please follow me," she said, he voice wavering.

The old man shook his head before Gevanni could protest. "No, Amane, it's alright if the man has something to say. You can return to your desk and tell the people waiting in line that I'm sorry about the inconvenience."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Wammy."

She nodded her head at the man and then turned, sparing Gevanni a distasteful glare, and the shimmied out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Now," he said, redirecting his gaze towards the man, "what is it that is so important?"

"Sir, my name is Gevanni; my two colleagues and myself have recently moved on campus to care for our employer, Near River."

"Oh, Near. And how is the young boy doing?"

"He's not well - he's been kidnapped!"

"… Kidnapped, you say? Oh my. By whom, do you know?"

"I believe his name is Mello Kheel. He's a painting student."

Mr. Wammy gave the whole thing a mull over, sitting there for a moment. It was a long moment and in fact, Gevanni thought the man had fallen asleep. He was about to rouse him but then Mr. Wammy stirred. "Mello and Near seem to be good friends. It has reached my ears that they are working together for the fundraiser… Why do you think he would kidnap your ward?"

"He shot off with him into the fields beyond the cafeteria! They were supposed to be going to Mr. L's class, we're worried sick-"

"I'll see about this." He reached across his desk and picked up an old-fashioned phone. He dialed a few numbers and put the piece up to his ear. The room was so quiet that Gevanni could hear the rings. When they stopped, Mr. Wammy began to speak, "Yes, hello, L… Please, if you could, tell me if the students Mello and Near are present? … I see. … I see. Thank you, L."

He hung up the phone.

"Well?" Gevanni asked, almost on his toes in anticipation.

"They are both present and accounted for. According to L, the two of them came in together, both on time, and proceeded to seat themselves after Mello begged L for chocolate. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"What… but… he brought him to class? What in the world was the point of stealing him then?" he exclaimed, more to himself than to the older man.

"Well," Mr. Wammy sighed, "now that you have your information concerning Near, I think it would be best if you left. You've disrupted quite a few of my guests in the waiting room already. Please leave quietly."

"Ah… okay…" Gevanni turned around, defeated, and trudged out of the office, entering the waiting room and earning an ample amount of glares from Amane and then left.

-

Later, in the middle of the night, when the guards were in their dorm room, all asleep, and Near was just getting to bed, Mello and Matt were in their bed, both unable to sleep. They were laying their heads on the opposite end of the pillows and had their bare feet up on the wall, rubbing vigorously up and down, leaving dirty prints on the wall. The moonlight was coming through the open window and there was a warm front coming in through the room. The boys thought this was a better way of heating their tiny apartment.

"How've you guys been doing?" Matt asked, his eyes on the wall, watching his and Mello's feet.

"Pretty good… I guess. Hell, all I can tell you is my side of the story, which isn't very much. I just lay there and get starred at." Mello tilted his chin up. "Sometimes he won't even paint, he'll just stare at me."

"Ah, you know you love the attention."

"I'd love it if I were dressed."

"That all?"

"That's all." He paused. "What about you? Oh, excuse me… there's no working going on in _Raito's_ room. Not the sculpting kind, anyway, unless that's what the kids are calling it these days."

"Pft. Don't be jealous."

"Jealous?" he asked, incredulously. "Yeah, sure."

"You know… I'm surprised you weren't killed today."

Mello blew air out of the side of his mouth. "Me too. Lester looked like he wanted to shoot me and Gevanni and Hal looked like they wanted to scratch my eyes out."

"Wish I could've been there - seeing you in a bitch fight with Near's nannies would've been funny as shit."

"You know I'd win."

Matt laughed. "Your ego is huge! You'd be killed!"

"Whatever. It's not a big deal - I can outlast and outthink those guys. After all, we've only got three more weeks until the auction. What's the worst they could do?"

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Thank you for reading…You know, when I started this story, I thought it would be like seven chapters. Guess I was wrong! XD How about a review?_


	14. Revolution

A/N: _BAM! How's that for quick? I just thought I'd do something nice for you guys… so I decided to devote a lot of energy to this chapter… I hope you like it. XD I know a lot of you have been badgering me for what's in this chapter… See? I'm not heartless, I can deal with a little fan service. XP_

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**fourteen.**

A week passed and the days steadily became less and less wet. The skies were blue and the fields of Irai dried up. Over the course of the week, the three teenagers never really got used to the bodyguards' incessant stalking of Near but they grew accustomed and Mello learned to finally ignore the stares. Gevanni, Hal and Lester kept an even closer eye on Mello and Near after the day they claimed Mello had _stolen_ him. They followed them to their classes and though L would never allow the three nosy ones inside, they would be either outside the door or outside standing in the grass, peeking in. It actually irritated not only Mello and the other students but L, who was always annoyed at those eyes watching him.

However, so an incident like Near's kidnapping would not repeat, the guards did attempt to give him space on certain subjects. Such as his clothing, for one. They permitted Matt to give Near more clothes if he would like and Mello grinned to himself at hearing that, wanting desperately to experiment with Near like a doll, though he would _never_ admit that to anyone, not even Matt. Besides, he bet Matt already knew. The way that - after they said goodbye to the guards on Monday night and were left to themselves in Matt and Mello's dorm – Mello went right over to Matt's side of the closet, throwing jeans and tee-shirts onto the bed like mad.

"All of these?" Near asked, awe-stricken at all the clothes on the bed that Mello had ordered he try on. Near looked back up at Mello. "But at this rate, Matt will have no clothes at all. I can't strip him."

Matt looked down at himself. "He's got a point, Mel."

"You're not gonna take them all, you're just gonna try them on!" he insisted. He refused to hear any more of the other two's griping and nearly shoved Near into the bathroom with an arm's load of clothes.

Near had come back out, wearing a pair of saggy jeans on and a black shirt with long white sleeves that came down to his elbows. Mello nodded to himself. "I like it. What about you, Matt?"

"He looks great." He winked at him and Near turned away, embarrassed.

"But the pants… they're too large."

"Don't worry about it," Mello grunted, coming over to him to correct his posture. "Stand up straight, you look like L. There we go."

"Hey…" Matt was over at the bed again, and was holding up a green and white shirt up. "Let's have him try this one on. It's too small for me anyway. You like green, Near?"

"Um… sure…"

Near supposed that Mello and Matt were trying to make him more grown up, or at least more like the teenager he was. And to be honest, the clothes they gave him were nice but they didn't make him feel like a teenager. Even at night sometimes when Hal would give him a goodnight hug and she would tell him how big a boy he's gotten, he wouldn't feel so grown up. The only time he ever felt more mature that he ever had was when he was alone with Mello. That was the only time. When he was painting and Mello was on the couch, bare, cheeks a light pink, he felt a mature sensation that he was sure had a little more to do with what he was seeing than what he was wearing.

The warmth that Near got from seeing Mello so vulnerable used to be in his cheeks and face but now traveled the length of his body and sometimes made him feel wrong. He would pause in his painting then and just stare at Mello, waiting for that sticky-hot-edgy feeling to leave his body but it hardly ever did. Everyday he was getting closer and closer to not only finishing the painting but to figuring out what that feeling meant for him and his model. He was sure that it would be something that passed – had to be. Because of the way it made him feel – all warm and building up like anticipating fireworks – he thought that something that… nice couldn't last.

He sometimes felt like asking Mello about that warm feeling, part of him wanted to know if his model felt it too, as he had heard that models and artists shared a lot of the same feelings when working together. Lately, it had been much easier to talk to Mello because he was being friendlier but when he wanted to ask about that, he choked. Couldn't do it. And that was odd for someone like Near, someone who would want and answer and then seek it without hesitation. That is how it had always been. So why not now?

On Wednesday night, he had tried so hard to get over this foreboding feeling in his gut. But…

"Mello," he said loftily, looking up from the canvas.

"What is it, Near?" he asked, sulking. He didn't like the lack of heat and earlier had fought Near hard on the subject – mad now, because he'd lost and hard.

"I…" He put the brush down and placed the hand to his stomach where the feeling had started to collect. Looking back up at Mello, he watched the fluttering of the older teen's eyelashes on his cheeks; the way his tongue came out slightly sometimes and wetted his coral lips; the heavy breathing…

He hoped the audience on the night of the auction would get the same feeling he had when he watched Mello.

He coiled a lock of hair around his finger. "Are you hot?" he asked.

Mello blinked, looking up, restraining the rest of his body from moving. "Hot? Am I… hot? What in fuck are you talking about?"

"I mean on the inside. Is your stomach warm right now? Because I…"

Mello had just stared at him for a second and Near met his gaze unblinkingly. Mello blew air out of the side of his mouth, thought, _Kid's on something…_ and groaned, "Go back to painting, Near. I'm cold, I'm bothered and I have no clue what you're babbling about."

Near looked away. So much for friendly. He resumed painting without another word. That had answered it anyway – _I'm cold_ – so he had better get to work so Mello go back to his room and be warm. Only thing was, when Mello got dressed and left, so did that sticky-warm feeling.

_Interesting_, he thought.

On Saturday night, Mello was at a class and both Gevanni and Lester were back in their dorm room. Hal had volunteered to stay with Near and guard him while he was in Matt and Mello's dorm, playing with Matt. Even though the two of them were being watched, they were both very engrossed in their games and very happy to be able to play pretend after so long a rift between them. It seemed that there was always something going on that prevented the two of them from playing together. The threat of Near being taken away, both of their entries for the fundraiser, classes, Mello… Why couldn't life be simple?

"You have no place left to go," Near said, concentrating hard as he held his two robots in front of Matt's. "Please surrender or we will be forced to use violence."

"I'm not giving up without a fight," Matt's robot declared. "You haven't won yet!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid we have."

"You aren't justice – I am, and I will save Robotica from your evil!" Matt's robot backed up towards the couch's edge which was also the edge of the Grand Canyon.

"Don't go any further!" Near's blue robot warned, holding out its hand. "You'll die!"

"Then I'll die with vengeance in mind!" he called as he free fell down into the canyon. Matt threw the robot. Near and Matt rushed over to the side of the couch and saw that the robot's head had jettisoned from its body when it hit the carpet.

They exchanged glances.

"You died," Near said pointedly.

"… Yeah. Kinda anti-climactic."

Near climbed down from the couch and went to the small robot's aid, adjusting it so that the head would fit back on. He looked at the back of the neck and saw where it chipped. "Just a little super glue," he said, probably to himself, "and you will be as good as new." He looked back up at Matt. "We can use him again."

"Okay." He paused, green eyes studying Near behind the shade of the goggles. "Hey, Near."

"Yes?"

"You know, I never did thank you for helping me out. I'd been so busy with Raito, I totally forgot about it, but really, it's all thanks to you."

Near tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You got me out of my slump, you know. When I took pictures of you, I felt just right again and that's why Raito picked me. So I guess you're why I'm with him now. So…" Matt sat back on his knees and looked lopsided at the boy on the floor. "Thanks."

"I… I didn't do anything," he said, fiddling with the robot's head. "But, just the same, you're welcome."

"You know, I'd help you with Mello, but I'm a sucky matchmaker."

Near's head jerked up. "What?"

"Mello – I'd help you get with Mello but I-"

"Why would you say such a thing?" Near squeaked, his grip on the robot tightening. Matt blinked at this response. Near turned away slightly, his eyes flickering to the torn head of the robot, and then back up to Matt. His lips were pursed slightly and Matt almost laughed at how he seemed to be pouting – had he really thought his feelings were so big of a secret? "I… Matt, you say ridiculous things."

"Aw, come on, Near, I didn't mean anything," he laughed, coming down from the couch to sit next to the boy, putting his arm around him. At this, Hal stiffened in her seat on the bed. She'd been watching them but they had become so used to the presence of a guardian that they didn't notice her. Matt continued, "I'm just saying – it's really cute how you act around Mello and if I thought I could help you out, I would."

"Act?" he asked, cheeks a little red.

"Your behavior."

"I don't behave differently…" He said it as if he were unsure.

"Heh, okay." Matt rose up from the ground and ruffled the boy's hair, grinning and then turning for the door. "You can stay however long you want but I've gotta go – I'll be at a session with Raito if Mello asks, 'kay?"

"Okay…" Near mumbled, rather gloomy.

Matt laughed, unable to help it. "Bye, Near," he said as the door closed behind him.

He was only gone a second before Hal stood up, smoothing her black pants over her legs. She regarded Near tenderly. "Would you like to go back to your room, Near? Or stay until Mello returns?" She looked at the television across the room and the Wii station sitting in front of it. "We could play some video games, I suppose." And as she said that, she wondered if it would be easy to play.

"Hal…" he said, looking down at the robot.

"Yes?"

"Do you really hate Matt and Mello?"

She looked at him, pausing. "No, Near. I don't hate them."

"Do the others?"

"I can't say for sure. I don't think so."

He nodded absently. "I don't hate them at all."

"Yes, I know."

-

Out in the breezeway, the nighttime air was blowing through the hallway and Matt could hear the familiar sounds of every summer – crickets chirping, birds rustling in their nests, shouts of other people off in the fields and in other hallways. In the wintertime, most of the students and faculty stayed inside and used the indoor hallways but now they were all out after classes, playing with fireworks and laying on the lawns and racing with fireflies.

The interior of the hallway was lit with lanterns and Matt followed them into the next building, up to the teacher's dorms. When he was on the third floor, he passed by L's room and went down the hallway to his partner's room, enjoying the feeling of excitement deep within his stomach whenever he went to see Raito.

He opened the door, knowing full well it would not be locked, and entered, shutting it quietly behind him.

"_Raito_," he sang out, walking into the middle of the living room.

"I'm back here," was the reply, coming from the studio in the back of the apartment.

Matt headed that way, coming through the open door. He saw his partner sitting in the chair by the windows, slightly hunched over and caramel-colored eyes focused on the floor. He sat with his elbow propped up on his knee and his chin settled in the palm of his hand and only looked up when Matt walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said, leaning into the moonlight and blocking it from Raito's face, "what's wrong?"

"Not much," he sighed, giving a half-smile. He got up from the seat and took the hand that had been placed on his shoulder, raised it to his lips and kissed it. He smirked a little at Matt and then walked away to the other side of the room, where a large object sat on the tile covered with a sheet. It was about seven feet tall and Raito had to stand on his toes to toss the sheet off of his and Matt's sculpture. He walked around the thing and motioned for Matt to sit in his chair where Raito had been.

Matt took the hint and moved the chair around, sitting in it in front of the window. He took off his shirt and cast it on the floor somewhere. He then proceeded to lift his goggles and place them on his forehead, squinting, still not really used to that. Raito reached in his back pocket and took a pact of cigarettes from it, tossing them over to Matt. It was a new package and Matt tore off the cellophane; he picked up the lighter from the window sill and lit up and the glow from the burning cigarette butt light up his face like a firefly had lit on the tip of his nose.

Raito took off his over shirt and was left in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. He grabbed his chisel and hammer off of the dirty tile floor and walked slowly around the unfinished sculpture like a shark circling its prey.

"Raito," Matt said, looking at him.

"Yes, Matt."

"What's up with you?"

"I'm concerned," he said, his eyes shifting over the statue.

Matt tilted his head.

"Matt, your head."

"Yeah," he said, putting it back in the same position. He had placed his two fingers against the cigarette and exhaled lightly around it. "So, what're you concerned about? Is it the sculpture?"

"No, of course not. I think it's beautiful," he said absently.

"Then…?"

"It's us."

Matt blinked and struggled not to move his head again. He exhaled, smoke coming up in a puff, veiling his face. "Heh… us, huh? What's wrong?"

"I think I might be taking advantage of you."

Matt coughed on the smoke, choking on laughter. "A-Advantage? Taking advantage of me? Dude, I'm here on my own free will! I never screamed 'Rape, rape!'"

"I know that, Matt."

"Come on, man, I mean, I love you."

"I know."

"So why the sudden downward shift?"

Raito sighed, letting his arms dangle at his sides. He looked to the side of the sculpture and narrowed an eyebrow at Matt. "We're not going to get any work done tonight, are we?"

"Not until this is settled. S'fucking ridiculous," he said, a little irked.

"Matt, relax."

"How can I relax? I _was_ relaxed until you sprung this on me," he said, brooding in his chair. He was inhaling and exhaling a little faster. "I mean, what the fuck? Talk about mood swings. There's nothing wrong with us, it's not like I'm nine or anything, I'm of age!"

"There are _other_ legal aspects. I'm a teacher."

"Not _my_ teacher."

"This is not professional."

"We're don't have a scholastic relationship! You might as well be a guy I met on the bus one day and started up with. You're making too much out of it."

"Matt-"

"And if that _did_ matter to you so much, then maybe you should've considered it before you…" He trailed off and threw the butt down to the floor, lighting up another one and shoving it in his mouth. "Aren't you going to work?" he asked sharply, looking at the floor.

Raito sighed, looking up at the ceiling with an expression that said, _Why me?_ He dropped the tools on the floor with a metallic thud and walked over to the redhead who was smoking heavily. Matt had always been a smoker but since their piece started, he'd been chain-smoking and not always because the piece required it. Raito came down on his knees to be almost eyelevel with the teenager and took Matt's face in one hand, taking the cigarette out of his mouth with the other. Matt struggled a little, tried to look away so that Raito wouldn't see the tears brimming on the edge of his green eyes. Raito let the boy struggle, a little amused, and kissed the cheek Matt had turned to him.

Matt made a little noise in the back of his throat and Raito came around and kissed the other cheek, following the curve of his face until his lips came to the corner of Matt's eyes. Matt held in the tears like the man he made himself out to be and was still as Raito's lips made their way around the boy's face ending in a chaste kiss to his lips. He kissed him again. And again. And by the fifth one, Matt was kissing back and they opened their mouths to each other. It was very close to how it all had begun.

Raito held on to Matt's wrists and used his mouth to say, _Sorry. _

Matt used his to say, _Ass._

_-_

The next afternoon, L was happy to be sitting in front of a buffet of cakes in the teacher's lounge. Earlier around noon, the faculty had been celebrating the birthday of a drama teacher whose name L did not know and he did not even attend, being the unsociable person he was. But there had seemed to be a mix up at the party and the person who was supposed to bring the birthday cake hadn't told everyone else that he would take care of it. As a result, six people had brought six different kinds of cakes. Once L had overheard this piece of gossip, he hightailed it over to the teacher's lounge and was elated to find that quite a lot of each cake had been left over.

He had sat down at one of the empty tables with his six slices and was chowing down, ignoring the looks of contempt from his colleagues, when Raito walked into the room. L looked mildly over his shoulder, a fork hanging out of his mouth, when he raised a hand to the brunet.

"Raito! Come sit with me," he said, motioning to the seat next to him.

Raito rolled his eyes and came over, pulling out the chair and seating himself. "It's Yagami. Lawliet… you have so much cake - did you raid Miss Takada's party?"

"No," he said, mouth full, "I just came in and saw there was cake."

"That was for people who participated in the party," he replied.

"And how would you know that I did not?"

"I know better."

L flashed him a look and then reached under his seat, revealing a red and yellow polka dotted party hat. He pulled the strap under his chin and looked up at Raito with the cone-hat pushed slightly to one side on his head. Raito frowned and looked away. "You look ridiculous."

"Others wear party hats without being jeered at, why not I?"

Raito groaned. "Never mind."

L nodded in satisfaction and continued to eat a triple-chocolate fudge-coated cake with black and white sprinkles while other teachers walked around, wondering where the rest of the cake had gone. He looked up idly and noticed the way Raito was staring off into space, his chin placed into the palm of his hand. L swallowed heavily. "Raito, is there a reason you seem so aloof? There are no problems in paradise, I'm hoping."

"What're you talking about, Lawliet?"

"I'd say it was about time you and Matt had your first lover's spat, though."

Raito's eyes narrowed. "What? Don't say ridiculous things like that, people will believe crazy rumors like that!" He scooted in closer to L and darted his eyes around the room to see if anyone might be eavesdropping.

L blinked at the close in distance. "You're being affectionate, Raito."

"Be silent. Who told you something like that?"

"Mello."

"Mello!" Raito fumed. _Matt must've told him. I'm going to kill that kid… Agh, relax. Play it cool, L doesn't know it's true, he's just_-

"And you can stop thinking I don't know it's true. Mello bargained that information with me for a chocolate bar and I could tell he was telling the truth by the way Near was trying to shush him." L took another bite of cake and was close to moving on to the next slice.

_Damn it!_ Raito scowled. He collected himself quickly and looked over at the raven-haired man, hunched over the table, shoving cake down his throat and wearing a party hat on his head. He couldn't help but shake his head at the sort of people he kept company with. "Listen, Lawliet, you have to keep quiet about that."

"What will I receive for my silence?"

"_Lawliet_…"

"I'm joking, Raito. You're very serious. That's not good for your system. But please tell Mello that kind of thing, not I. After all, I'm not the one running around, selling secrets for chocolate."

"… That's true."

"So what's the problem?" he asked, adjusting his hat.

Raito looked him over for a second before surrendering. "It's just that. People are starting to find out. If it reaches Dean Wammy, I don't know what will happen…"

"Either you will be fired or Matt will be kicked out of the academy."

Raito narrowed his eyes. "You're so comforting, Lawliet."

"Mmf," he grunted, moving on to another piece and smiling when he saw there was a large strawberry on the top of it. "I have no experience in these types of matters," he said after chewing.

"…" Raito blinked. "You mean you and Matsuda aren't…?"

L lowered his fork to give a dark look to Raito. "Matsuda and I have a professional relationship when it comes to our work. Besides, we are not compatible in that way."

"If you had Near as your model, would it be different?"

L glanced at Raito and then redirected his gaze back to the cake. "Perhaps," he murmured.

Raito nodded, leaned back in his chair and continued to watch L eat. Why were things always so complicated?

-

That night, Gevanni came back in from chaperoning what he called "Matt and Near's play date" in Near's dorm room. He had been convinced into volunteering for the job after hearing how Hal had called their time together very sweet and Gevanni wanted to see for himself. But all he thought was that Matt was being very odd. What eighteen-year-old played with socks on a floor? Someone could have said the same thing about a sixteen-year-old but Gevanni might've shot them. Near was _different_. Near was _special_.

And most importantly, Near was fragile.

Over the course of the past week, Gevanni had observed some very strange things with those two boys that Near was so fond of. Matt seemed to be very prone to winking at Near and causing the boy to blush. Mello didn't have to do anything to cause Near to blush. Mello seemed to love cussing and Matt seemed to love pornography as Gevanni had found out by digging around in the drawer while the boys were out of the room. All of them were marked in Sharpie, _Belongs to Matt! Hand off! DX_

He had thrown them all away and hoped that Near had not found them previously. After assessing all of that on his way down the hall and into the dorm, he had come to a very dangerous decision.

"What's wrong, Gevanni?" Hal asked, dressed in her silk red pajamas and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," he sighed, sinking down onto the mattress.

"You can't come to bed in your suit."

"Why?" he asked, eyebrow raised. "I'm beat, I've been watching over Near for hours."

"Near is not a handful."

He sighed, placing an arm over his eyes. "I know it," he mumbled.

Hal sighed. "At least take your shoes off."

"Okay…"

"Lester, I'm turning off the lights now."

"Alright."

The lights went off and left the apartment in pitch darkness. Gevanni kicked off his shoes somewhere onto the floor and rolled into bed with Hal, laying his face into the pillow. The days rolled around in his head and all he could think of was Near's safety? Was he _really_ going to do this and not tell Hal and Lester? … He had to. It was for Near's own good. He closed his eyes and thought about the time that would be best for him to install the cameras in Near's bedroom.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Well, don't expect an update everyday… I just wanted to surprise you. How about telling me what you think?_


	15. Juliet

A/N: _Y, helo thar. XD Well, in part of this, I got stuck and my new friend, __Gaaras-left-hand-man__, gave me inspiration. So thank you! As for everyone else, commence to readin'._

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**fifteen. **

Gevanni had to wait for everyone to be out of Near's room and had to be sure that no one would return for some hours so he could set up the security cameras properly. The next evening Near would go out to one of his classes and Gevanni was told that Matt and Mello were in their own dorm room for the night. Since it was getting dark, Hal and Lester were going to escort Near to his last class which was scheduled to be two hours. When Gevanni made no hint that he was coming along as his two partners were heading for the door, Hal turned to him as he sat on the couch.

"What's wrong, Gevanni? Aren't you coming?"

He looked up from where he stared at the blank screen on the television. "No, that's alright. I think I'll stay behind."

Lester tilted his head. "Are you sick?"

"… Sick. Yes, I think I might be. Hanging around a college campus… so many germs. As such, I think I'll go to bed early." He coughed for emphasis.

"Well, alright. We'll tell Near hello for you."

"Yes, please do that."

Lester and Hal nodded to him and then shut the door behind themselves, leaving Gevanni to his sickness. As soon as he heard the lock click behind them and heard the echo of their footsteps down the hall, he jumped up and went back into the bedroom and to the closet, throwing open the door and searching under a bunch of clothes for his equipment. He had no idea that it would come in handy this way but there it was, serving its purpose. He dumped it all on the bed in a mess of wires and then dove back into the closet to get out one of his suitcases.

_I'm sorry to do this to you, Near. But it's for your own good… the sooner I see what is really going on with you three, the sooner I can understand what it is I'm supposed to be protecting you from. There's just something not quite right about this whole thing and I'm going to find out what it is. Hopefully, it's nothing too bad… _He stuffed everything inside and zipped it closed, throwing it over his shoulder.

He walked out of the front door with hopes that not many people were walking around the hallways just then. Him getting caught doing this was not at all desirable - not only was this a bit _illegal_, but if Near found out and told Hal and Lester this was done, Gevanni would be in quite a pickle and would risk losing the boy's trust. He walked down the lit hallways in silence, his footsteps echoing off of the walls. His conscience wasn't doing him any favors - every time he heard a distant shout or heard some footsteps other than his own, he would stiffen and look around, wary of others.

He came to the Sophomore dorms and went up the stairs, hiding in the shadows when a girl and boy walked by him. He thought he was being smooth but what he didn't know was that once the young couple had passed, they spoke about "that weird guy hiding in the stairwell" to their friends.

Near's dorm room cardkey had been duplicated three times and one had been given to each guardian. Near had protested it originally but then simmered down when Hal and Lester told him that it would only be used in emergencies like if the building were on fire or they were under terrorist attack. Gevanni, however, hadn't said anything regarding that pledge and he used his then, sliding it down the pad and opening the door. He walked in and quickly shut the door behind him, hoping no one had seen.

The lights flickered on underneath his hand and he set down the suitcase with a thud. He walked to the center of the room, eyes darting over every piece of furniture. He had to do this quickly and discreetly and to make sure that Near never found the cameras; he would have to place them where the young boy would not notice but where they could view the room as a whole.

So Gevanni unzipped his bag and set to work on the room, not even noticing the easel in the corner covered by a white sheet.

-

"We're out of food!" Matt called from in the kitchenette.

Mello looked up from a magazine in his hands. "I noticed - we don't even have any more chocolate."

Matt groaned and came back into the main room, hanging over the back of the couch tiredly, his hair falling into Mello's face. Mello swished it out of the way in an attempt to continue reading. His stomach growled loudly.

"Uh oh, someone's hungry," Matt cooed, poking at Mello's half-exposed stomach.

"Leave me alone," he huffed.

"If you're hungry, lets go down to the cafeteria."

"I'm waiting for Near to get back, dumbass."

"_I'm_ hungry."

"Then why don't _you_ take _your_ ass to the cafeteria?"

"Aw come on," he whined, "what fun is it to eat down there by yourself?"

"So get something and come back up here."

Matt thought this over. "Too long of a walk," he concluded.

"Fatass."

"Takes one to know one."

Mello rolled his eyes at the childish comment. "Pft. I don't hear Near with any complaints." He smirked to himself, suddenly very smug. "As a matter of fact, he's says my body is perfect."

"Ever think you're the first person Near has ever seen _naked_?"

Mello paused, halfway folding his magazine. "… Hey… that could be true."

Matt laughed.

"I should ask him."

"Gotten around to that puberty question?"

"Nah, haven't thought of it. Well, okay, I have but I haven't asked. I don't have as much nerve as _you_, Matt, when it comes to the perverse."

"Well, that is my purpose in life."

Just then Mello's head jerked up and towards the door. "What the fuck was that?" he asked, looking up at Matt. The redhead had apparently not heard anything as he looked at Mello strangely and then at the door. Mello groaned, getting up from his seat and casting the magazine to the floor. "It better not be those goddamn freshmen up here screwing around - I swear, I'll beat them with a stick."

"Yo, Mel, our freshman-stick got confiscated."

"Well, something else then," he shouted as he reached the door and threw it open, sticking his head out into the dark hallway. He didn't see anyone but for safe measure, he shouted loudly, "GET LOST OR I'LL BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU, YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS!" and then slammed the door shut, heading back to the couch.

Matt blinked down at the blond. "S'hard to be you, ain't it, Mel?"

"Damn straight."

-

Gevanni cursed softly as he crawled out from under the nightstand beside Near's bed. He had been under there, installing the last camera, and got up too quickly, bumping his head on the corner of the small table and let out a shrill cry. He'd covered his mouth quickly and faintly heard someone out in the hallways shouting horrid obscenities. He waited until he heard the door slam across the hall before he began to breathe easy again.

"Well," he said, standing with his arms folded across his chest. "That's about all there is. I'd say that covers everything…" He looked around the room, knowing where each one was placed. He gave a sharp glance towards the door. "I know that was you, Mello, and soon I'm going to get some proof against you… I wonder if I could put cameras in their room too… No, it'd be too risky. There's always someone in there… Maybe one day."

He grabbed his now empty suitcase, swung it over his shoulder and headed for the door, taking one look back to the room as he clicked the lights off and opened the door slowly. _Mission accomplished…_

"AHHH!"

Gevanni shrieked, dropping his suitcase to the floor as he stared into the eyes of a young man with black hair and dark eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Gevanni asked, defensively.

"Oh… Did I scare you? I'm sorry! I'm Matsuda, I'm here for Near. Is he in?" he asked, attempting to peek over Gevanni's shoulders into the dark room.

Gevanni hurriedly shut the door behind himself, coming out into the hallway, forcing Matsuda back a little. "No, he's not in right now," Gevanni said, voice tight. He was trying to control himself. No need to lose his cool when he could very well send this man on his way.

"Oh… that's too bad." Matsuda frowned and lifted up an eight by ten pan covered in plastic wrap so that Gevanni could see it. "See, well, I brought these brownies for Near as an apology for spilling his secret. I know it's about a week late but see, my oven broke. Well, I kinda broke it making the first batch. So I went to my professor's dorm the next day to try to make it but he seemed agitated and he also was half dressed so I offered to come back later and he told me to try _not_ to come back so I left and then I went over to see my partner, L… He was willing to at least let me in but I think he might've talked to my professor because he seemed hesitant to let me use the stove even though when I was young, I used to use my sister's easy-bake oven all the time and I didn't-"

"Alright, alright!" Gevanni looked at him like he was a crazed mass-murderer. "Listen, I'm not sure when Near will be back but when he does come, he'll probably go to Mello's room first." Gevanni pointed to the door behind them. "You could hang around with them until then."

"Oh… with Mello?" Matsuda looked at the door unsurely.

"Yes. With Mello. If you'll excuse me-"

"Oh, would you like one?" he asked, smiling.

Gevanni sighed heavily. "Alright, maybe just one."

"Great! I'll-"

Suddenly, the door banged against the wall, being thrown open. The head of an angry blond teenager jutted out and light from the room spilled out into the hallway.

"I SAID _SHUT THE FUCK_… Oh. What're you doing out here?"

Matsuda was rigid with fright. "Uh… uh, Mello… is something wrong?"

"Not really. Was that you out here making noise?"

"Well, I was offering a brownie this strange man and..."

Mello blinked, looking around. "What man?"

"Well, him…" Matsuda turned around only to be faced with emptiness. "Well… well, he's gone! Um, oh well. Mello, I came to see Near but since I wronged you too, I want to offer you some." Matsuda came over to the open door, all smiles, and held out the tin for Mello to see.

Mello studied it for a second and then grinned, looking over his shoulder. "Hey, Matt! We got brownies!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Alright, come on in," Mello said, opening the door wider for Matsuda to step through. Matsuda came in, elated that someone was finally seeing fit to happily let them into their apartment. Mello shut the door behind him and Matt took the brownies right from the young man's hands and set them down on the coffee table, ripping the wrapping off of them. He stuck his hand in and grabbed one, stuffing it into his mouth and falling back on the couch. He patted his chocolaty hand on the cushion next to him and said with a full mouth, "Sit!"

Matsuda nodded and sat beside him. "Oh, aren't you going to have some too, Mello?"

"Oh, yeah, I will," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna wait a few minutes to see if anything happens to Matt. If not, I'm clear."

Matsuda thought there was an underlying message there but couldn't quite figure out what it might be.

"So," Matt said, sucking on his fingertips. The smacking sound that it made got on Mello's nerves. "Why'd you bring us brownies, anyway?"

"Well, they were to make up for spilling that secret about Near and L…" He rubbed embarrassedly at the back of his head. "I never should have done that, I'm so silly sometimes…"

Mello shrugged a little. "It's fine, I don't really care. Near picked me anyway." He reached over, assessing that since Matt was still alive and shoveling more in by the second that it was okay to eat one. He bit into it and chewed thoughtfully. After a moment, he hummed, "Hey, these aren't bad."

"Thanks!" he replied cheerfully.

"Maybe you should be in the culinary arts department rather than sculpting," Mello suggested.

"Oh, no way! I could _never _do that - I am truly in love with sculpture and am devoted to making Professor Yagami proud!"

Matt and Mello exchanged glances.

There was a soft knock on the door and both teenage boys knew that timid ask for entry from anywhere. Mello bolted up from the bed and Matt made a wry comment about Mello's enthusiasm to which Mello cussed him out soundly. He opened the door, seeing Near standing there in his Matt-provided street clothes and behind him in the shadows were Hal and Lester.

"Hey," Mello greeted.

"Hello, Mello."

"We're just dropping him off from class. Near, we'll see you later," Hal said and patted the pale boy on the head. She and Lester turned and left for the stairwell. When he had gone, Mello opened the door wider so that Near could come in.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm going to go to my room - if you could come in about twenty minutes, we could get started."

"Alright."

"Hey, Near!" Matt called from inside the room.

Near tilted his head to look under Mello's arm. "Oh, hello, Matt. I see you have a guest."

"Yeah, this is your guest actually… he brought brownies!"

Near blinked. "My guest?"

"Oh, are you Near?" Matsuda asked, standing. "Hi, I'm Matsuda! I came for you actually… but anyway, yes, please help yourself to these!"

"Yeah, don't worry, they aren't poisoned or anything," Mello said casually.

Near raised an eyebrow at the statement. "That's… good to know… I suppose. Later, I will try your brownies, Matsuda, and thank you for bringing them. But for now, I must go."

"Oh, okay!"

Near turned and left, Mello closing the door after him. He went across the hall and opened his own door with his cardkey and entered, flicking the lights on as he shut the door behind himself. He looked around the room, blandly, making a mental list of all he had to do before Mello came over to begin. He walked over to the small kitchenette on the other side of his bed and as he was opening the fridge, something on the night stand caught his eye. The telephone had been jiggled off of the hook and two of the little figurines that Near had made in the likeness of his guards had gone askew.

He walked over to it and set them upright and replaced the phone on the hook. _They weren't like that before I left this afternoon… how odd. What…_

Near had backed up a little to get another look at the nightstand and then, not really thinking much of it, decided to go ahead and set up. He moved the cushions on the couch the way they had to be for the portrait and then pulled the easel out of its corner, leaving the sheet on top of it. He moved the coffee table to the right side of the room, up against the wall and opened the windows to let the moonshine in.

About fifteen minutes later, Near had showered and eaten a little bit to where he was sure he would be alright for a few hours. He had lifted the sheet and stuck his head underneath to look once again at the color scheme and when he replaced the sheet, he looked over towards the nightstand again and squinted at something shining on the underside of the table.

_What the…_

There was a forceful knock on the door and Near wandered over to it, one eye always on that shining spot on the nightstand. He opened the door for Mello and the blond came waltzing in as if he owned the place, coming into the center of the main room.

"Alright, let's do it," he said lazily and proceeded to take off his shirt.

"Mello…"

"What?" he asked, throwing the leather to the floor. His hands went down to his pants zipper and he stopped suddenly by Near's hand on his, halting his movements. Mello looked down at the boy confusedly, and Near seemed distracted and nervous as he moved his body in front of Mello's almost pressing into him. "Near, what in hell is wrong with you?"

"Hold on a moment, don't get undressed," he whispered. "I think…"

"What?"

"I think we're being watched."

Mello blinked, pausing. "Near, I'm not Matt. Save your pretend games for him, but I'm kinda tired so let's just get this over with." Mello walked away from Near and headed for the couch, unzipping his pants as he went. Near looked at him disapprovingly and as he whirled his head around, he noticed above the bathroom door that there was another shining spot. And another, just over the bed.

"Mello, hold on a moment," Near said, coming over to stop him. He tripped on something laying on the carpet and fell forward into Mello, knocking the older boy over and sending them both toppling over onto the couch. Near yelped, closing his eyes tightly and after a moment, opened on timidly and was looking down on a very irritated Mello. Near had fallen onto Mello's lap, straddling him and Mello, in attempt to catch the boy, had his hands settled on Near's hips. Mello's pants were pulled down to his knees.

"Ah… I…" Near's face flushed heavily, and was unable to tear his eyes away from their position.

"Alright, was there any particular reason this just happened?"

Near looked over to the carpet to see what it was he had tripped on. It was a lone cable.

_That settles it then. Someone was in here and they set up surveillance cameras in my room while I was out…The only people who could possibly do that are Lester, Hal and Gevanni. And Lester and Hal were with me the entire time. Gevanni… he probably did it in hopes of catching Mello doing something to me. This… might not look too good. _Near made to get off of his partner but there was that fiery feeling again in the lower part of his stomach and it had intensified heavily from when he would just paint Mello. He thought it might have something to do with how close they were just then and wanted to hurry up before Gevanni saw but the feeling was really… addicting.

Near reluctantly climbed off and immediately yanked Mello's leather pants up to his hips. Mello yipped, having been pinched by the zipper and then glared at Near. "Are we gonna start anytime soon?"

"No, we have to leave," he whispered. He wasn't sure if there were bugs in the room as well.

"And go _where_?" Mello asked, exasperated.

"Come on, Mello," Near said, grabbing Mello by the hand and pulling him off the couch.

-

Hal and Lester had come back shortly after Gevanni made it back to their dorm room. He had heard them coming down the hall and dove into the bed, rustling his hair so that it would seem that he had been sleeping. When they walked in, Gevanni was breathing heavily and in rhythm. Lester stayed in the living room, relaxing and Hal came into the bedroom to check on Gevanni, hovering over the bed for a moment before she chose to rouse him.

"Gevanni? Gevanni," she said softly, her hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm," he moaned, opening one eye slowly. "Hal?"

She leant over and replaced her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever… Is it your stomach that is making you feel ill?"

"Yes… yes, it's my stomach," he lied through his teeth.

"Would you like me to go out and get you medicine?"

"Oh no, Hal, it's alright. I'm sure it will pass."

"You've been sleeping a while."

"Yeah." He rolled over and smoothed the cover off of himself. "I'm going to maybe eat something. My stomach feels a little better. Thanks for checking on me."

She nodded, half smiling. "No problem – Lester and I will be in the living room."

"Alright."

She left, closing the door halfway. Once Gevanni heard her in the other room speaking to Lester, her bolted out of the bed and went once again to the bedroom closet, digging around in the clothes. His fingers brushed up against something hard and he pulled out a small television set that was connected with a few wires. Gevanni grinned to himself and stuffed the thing down his pants, waddling out of the room quietly so as not to alert Hal and Lester to his leaving the bedroom. The two were on the couch, watching some television program, the blue glow of the screen casting the room in cerulean. Gevanni went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him before he turned on the light. He locked the door.

For safety measures, he turned on the other switch activating the fan in the bathroom to make any small noises unnoticeable. He sat himself down on the closed toilet lid and put the television on the side of the sink, turning to see the screen. He hooked some of the loose wires together and there was static on the screen. Gevanni frowned and adjusted them a little until the screen was clearly showing four squares. Gevanni had hooked up four cameras in the boy's room and could now see the young boy and Mello in the room.

"… What? Why is his shirt off?" he whispered to himself, squinting.

He hadn't had a chance to install bugs so he could hear sound so he attempted to squint at the screens in order to make out words. That didn't work so well. Near tripped over something - Gevanni couldn't tell what it was. He fell into Mello and they…

"Near!" Gevanni yelped, immediately covering his mouth with his hands. _Good god, how awful! _

Near made to get up from Mello's lap…

It looked as if Mello grabbed his hand.

"Oh no, Near!" he cried. "Run, Near, run! Run away!"

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Gevanni gasped as Hal said lightly, "Gevanni? Are you alright in there? I heard howling…"

"Uh, I'm very sick!"

"Well I know that but-"

"I just need some alone time is all-" Gevanni gasped, staring at the screen. "Stop touching him!"

"G-Gevanni?"

"I-I said I touched the rim!"

"… Well, I… Um."

"Please, Hal, leave me in peace," he pleaded, paying attention only to the screen as Near and Mello walked out of the room. "Damn it, they're gone!"

Outside of the bathroom, Hal turned to Lester who was seated on the couch, facing her. "What's going on in there?" he asked, confused.

"I'm not sure but do we have any Kaopectate?"

-

"N-Near!" Mello shouted as he was being led by the boy out of the room and across the hall. Near did something he had never done before which was bang violently on the door, just like Mello was so famous for. Mello watched this with an eyebrow raised and a bit of a grin on his lips - he always loved it when Near was being forceful.

Matt opened the door, expecting to see Mello but blinked when he saw Near and Mello standing idly behind - upon closer inspection, Matt noticed that the two were holding hands.

"Well," he said in a high-pitched voice, "what can I do for you handsome young men?"

"Ah, shut the fuck up."

"Matt, this is serious," Near said. "My room has cameras in it. I think Gevanni put them there while I was out."

"What?"

Mello looked at him. "Why would he do that?"

"He must want to catch us doing something we shouldn't be. He might still be wanting to take me from the academy and needs proof that you're a bad influence to convince the others."

"Oh what the fucking hell?" Mello cried, disbelieving. "Why does everyone want to split us up?"

"It's like Romeo and Juliet," Matt observed.

Near's face heated a little when Mello made no comment on that. He shook it off and tugged on Matt's shirt. "It's alright - we can outthink him. I have a plan."

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Hell yeah, I did it! Okay, any thoughts?_


	16. Fondness

A/N: _Thank you for all your kind-hearted support! I assure you these updates would not happen so quickly without them. Okay – continue! _

_-_

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**sixteen.**

Near stood in the hallway by the window, his hair lit up by the light from the full moon behind him. He watched with a satisfied look on his face as Matsuda went from his room to Matt and Mello's with the covered easel, looking very happy to be useful. Near had concluded that there was no way for he and Mello to continue painting in his room as it was being watched.

So he thought that every night they could just go into Mello's room to work and that if Matt wasn't busy else where, he could hang around in Near's room. Matt had no immediate objections to the plan mainly because he was preoccupied with ideas of building up castles with Near's Legos. But then Mello began to moan about moving furniture and Matt thought that wasn't so cool.

Matsuda came back out into the hallway, hand raised in a salute. "The easel's all moved, Near!"

"Thank you, Matsuda."

"Anything else?"

"You've been most helpful – if you would like to stay and play with Matt when Mello and I start, that's fine."

"Oh, well, I-"

"Agh, fuck me! Near, this is shit! Goddamn it! Matt, keep going!"

"I can't see where the fuck I'm going, Mel!"

Both Matsuda and Near stopped and looked over towards the open door of Near's dorm. Matt was on the outside, his goggles on his forehead and the sleeves of his striped shirt rolled up to his elbows. He was holding the right end of the couch in his arms, his back straight and his expression strained. Mello was still in the room, holding the other end of the couch and cussing his head off.

"Look," Mello said, trying to be a little calm, "I'm watching you, okay. Tilt to the left a little and then just fly into the next room because I'm about to drop this fucking couch, its fucking heavy, MOVE!"

Matt tilted to the left and jerked out of the doorway, running backwards and Mello ran forward, the two of them banging into the doorframe of their door.

"Dammit, Mel!" Matt called out, his back arching. His head hurt but couldn't tend to it.

"Move it, man!" Mello shouted, not caring about Matt's injury.

Matt grunted. "_You_ have to move, asshole."

"Ah, fuck it! Near," he shouted, turning his head to the window sill and his partner sitting there with Matsuda standing beside him. "What in fuck are you doing over there? Send Matsuda over here to help!"

Matsuda took a step forward.

"No, no," Near said lightly, holding out a hand to stop him. "It's alright, you stay here. They can handle it."

Matsuda looked at Near questioningly but smiled at him. Near gave a small smile back, not wanting to let Matsuda know that Near considered him a hazard. Mello groaned, knowing that they obviously weren't going to get any help, and continued shouting at Matt until they were both inside the room and had set the couch where Near directed. He was attempting to make it seem like they had never moved so that the painting wouldn't suffer.

Matt was already to go into Near's room and, as a final measure, he moved his and Mello's television set into the room and brought along his Nintendo 64 console. Matsuda thanked them all for being so much fun and then left, leaving the left over brownies in Matt and Mello's refrigerator.

Near shut the door to the dorm room and came over to Mello laying on the couch, setting to work on positioning him. Mello was already panting and sweating a little from the force of the work he had earlier been doing and seemed too worn out to glare at Near for touching him so much - either that or Mello had just grown so used to him. Near hoped so.

"_Why_?" Mello moaned out of the blue. "We have to move this couch every _night_? What have I done to deserve this?" Mello wasn't sure if he was asking that to Near or God. He supposed it didn't matter.

"Until we find another way, yes, I'm sorry."

Mello frowned, sulking. "This is shit."

"Yes, I know."

-

"What in hell just happened…?" Gevanni whispered to himself, his fist pressed tightly against his mouth. He had been watching the monitor and saw how the couch and that covered easel from the corner was moved out of the room by Matt and Mello and some third person but Gevanni had no clue where it had all gone. Then, Matt came back in with a television and shut the door, proceeding to munch on Near's food and play videogames.

Sometimes the redhead teenager would jump up and down and do victory dances, shaking wildly around the room, howling mutely but because there were no bugs, Gevanni couldn't understand what in the world he was so happy about. But he found he really didn't care and was not only angered but stupefied at what had happened.

"I bet they're in Mello's room… Could Near have seen through my plan?" he wondered.

Gevanni had not moved from that spot in hours. His eyes were bloodshot from watching that tiny screen so long and now that it was about six hours later, he was almost addicted. Not to watching Matt, but to waiting for Near to return, to see when he would return. Right then, that was his only course of action. If he alerted Hal and Lester to what was happening, the fact that he had placed cameras in Near's room would be exposed and he would be thought of the be the bad guy.

Outside of the door, Hal was in her pajamas and rubbing at one eye sleepily. She knocked lightly on the door. "Gevanni? Are you still in there…?"

"Yes, Hal."

"I have to use the bathroom, Gevanni."

"_I'm_ using it right now."

"If you're still using it, you need to be taken to the doctor's."

"Hal, is there something you need? I'm busy."

"I need to use the bathroom."

Gevanni groaned. "There are teachers on this floor… ask one of them to use their bathroom."

"Everyone else is asleep! Get out of there now," she shouted, becoming very irate. She turned around to the couch where Lester was attempting some kind of sleep. "Lester, Gevanni is in the bathroom still!"

"Let the man do his business," he mumbled sleepily.

"He's not using it!"

"Fine…" He rolled over. "Gevanni, get out."

Gevanni faintly heard Lester's command. "I'll be out in a little while."

Hal gritted her teeth. "That's what you said _five hours ago_."

"Five more minutes."

"I have to pee!"

"That's not ladylike," Lester commented, fluffing his pillow.

She growled in aggravation, glared at the door for a few seconds and then stomped back to her room, wishing desperately that she lived alone.

-

At around four in the morning, Near had gone back into his dorm room to rouse Matt about helping move the furniture again. The redhead, who he expected to be asleep on the floor, was in the center of the floor, his controller in hand, pounding the hell out of it. When Near entered, Matt pushed the pause button and whirled around to face the pale boy, his eyes like bloodshot telescopes that were alive and hyped up on something. Then Near looked down to see four cans of Red Bull crumbled up on the floor next to him.

"Hey, Near!" he'd called, much too loud for such an early hour. He waved fervently. "I'm playing Kirby! Look, he's so cute! He's like you, Near! Only pink! Don't you wish you could suck things up and turn into 'em? Damn, I sure do! I'd turn into a green bean!"

Near's eye twitched, a habit he'd picked up from Mello. "Matt, could you please assist Mello with moving the couch? We're through."

"Really? That was quick! Sure, I'll help!"

"Thank you, Matt."

"You're so polite, Near, I could just eat you up!"

"Please do not."

So Near had gotten Matt under control enough to help Mello who was dog-tired and not really in the mood to deal with a jumped up Matt but managed to get through it. The couch was moved back into Near's room without as much trouble as before, mainly because they now knew what they were doing and also because Matt had some kind of weird strength when he was high on energy drinks. Mello flopped on his and Matt's bed face down as Matt went out of the room to replace the easel. Near came back into the room, his feet padding silently on the carpet but for some reason Mello knew he was there, watching him.

"You have any early classes tomorrow?" he mumbled, face buried into the pillow.

Near came closer so that he could hear and sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed beside Mello. "No, I don't think so. I'll probably be sleeping for a while. What about your classes?"

"I have two first thing in the morning and don't give a damn."

Near nodded and it was silent then, Mello breathing sedately. The blond had pulled on a pair of boxers after the session had ended, apparently not used to sleeping in the nude and not wanting to walk around in the hallway that way either. Near looked at him with interest and leaned over, scooting himself higher onto the bed, his hands hovering over the teen's back, hesitating there, and then descending on his shoulders with modest strength. Mello flinched at Near's touch but relaxed almost immediately when Near's delicate fingers began to need into his skin.

Mello fought against the little moan that threatened to escape him and lost, turning his head to the side in the pillow. His blond hair fell across his eyes and he looked up at Near's concentrated gaze on his back for a second with an unusual feeling coursing through him. Interestingly enough, he didn't consider the cause of it to be Near's administrations but more or less Near himself. Mello _liked_ it. He liked Near touching him out of reason of the painting. This was less annoying and felt calming and good, less like they were conducting a meeting for business and more like…

Mello shuddered a little as Near used more force on his shoulder. Mello tried to disguise his pleasure with a indifferent comment. "What're you doing, Near?" He hadn't meant to purr it.

"I'm sorry you have to do so much. I should not have let the three of them come visit me until the semester was over - it was bad judgment on my part. You're tense."

"I'm not gonna slack."

"I know."

He closed his eyes as Near moved closer to him to gain leverage. "What is all this shit for anyway? Why can't people just accept we're partners? You like painting me, Near, I know you do. So tell Gevanni to back off."

"He does not always listen. They do what they think is best for me."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Let me think for a while."

Mello said nothing and Near watched as his eyes fluttered, opening and closing and his coral lips parted at the feeling of Near's touch. Mello's assumption was off - Near didn't like painting Mello, he loved it. Simply adored him, everything, from his hair sticking to his face when he sweated to the peach fuzz below his bellybutton to the way his toes were almost always dirty and scuffed. Near just wanted to look at him all day. And in that instant, as he rubbed on Mello's lower neck and felt the teen slipping into sleep, he thought L to be somewhat of a fool. How could he have discarded such a wonderful subject?

_No… such a wonderful person. _

"Yoo-hoo?"

Near jerked, looking towards the door at Matt standing there with his videogame console in hand. Matt was smiling a little and Near wanted to think it was because of his sugar high but knew better. He retracted his hands and settled them in his lap. "Oh, Matt. All through?"

"All through," he said, that lazy smile still on his lips. He came in, setting the game down in front of the television.

Near stood up from the bed, sparing his sleeping teammate a glance. "Sorry you have to do all this, Matt."

"Ah, don't worry about it. S'good exercise."

"You seem to be less… excitable."

"Yeah, I got a lot out of my system. You know, if you wanted," he began, smirking, "I could sleep in your room for the night and you could take my side of the bed."

Near reddened a little and turned away, flustered. "Don't be ridiculous. Goodnight." He shuffled quickly out of the room and shut the door behind him.

After a moment, Matt began to chuckle, not caring if he woke Mello up, which he didn't. "This… it's so ridiculous," he said through his laughter and thought of the horrified look on Near face a moment ago and laughed harder.

-

The next afternoon, in Raito's studio, Matt was sitting in position calmly, smoking down his third cigarette. The two of them were about an hour into their work and Raito had seemed fine thus far, simply working in the way that he normally did and Matt thought that his doubts about their relationship had dispersed and that everything was okay again… everything sure seemed okay. Matt had gotten a welcome-back-kiss right at the door and _that_ sure seemed okay.

But then Raito looked at him and things weren't so okay.

"Hey, Matt, you know," Raito said casually, looking at Matt through one of the holes of the sculpture. Raito looked like he was studying Matt but really, he was just admiring the way his green eyes glowed in the light of the cigarette butt. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yup," Matt mumbled, not moving. His eyes followed Raito though.

"Well I've been thinking a lot about people finding out about us, you know. I go to bed thinking about it some nights."

"Mmm." Matt looked away.

"I can't risk you getting kicked out of the institution. I refuse to do it, you have too much talent. Besides that, sometimes I see you and Mello together and I feel like I shouldn't separate you two at any cost. What would Mello do if you left? That idiot needs you to keep from going insane."

Matt tried not to listen and concentrated on a cheat code he'd learned for a game. Up, down, A, B, start, left, left, B.

"So I went to the dean earlier today."

Right, left.

"I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Left," Matt whispered.

"I want to stay with you so I'm leaving Irai."

Matt's eyes rounded and the cigarette dropped from in between his lips. It landed on the floor amidst the shards of marble and broken tiles. Matt thought for sure that Raito was going to… But this was just as bad! "Leaving? You can't just… what the hell? You can't _leave_!"

"It's the only way, Matt," Raito said, looking at him with a depressed smile. "And me resigning is better than me getting fired for sodomizing a student, don't you think?"

"But how is that staying with me?" he shouted. "You'll be gone!"

"Matt-"

"No."

"Matt, don't be a child."

"I'll be a child if I want," he said and was mentally rolling his eyes at himself. He sounded like _Mello_ for God's sake.

"I'll come see you so often, you'll be tired of seeing my face. Matt, don't be upset."

Matt looked at him warily. Raito was not one to lie, if anything, he was one of the most honest people Matt had met right next to Mello and L. Raito was looking right back at him with an unsure expression, maybe hoping that Matt would not be too pissed off. Matt sighed lightly. _I guess… it shouldn't be so bad… if he promises to come visit me… _Matt looked up again. "When are you leaving?"

"Right at the end of the semester."

"That's less than three weeks away…"

Raito shrugged. "It's what I have to do."

"… You know, Matsuda is going to have a fit."

"That's why I'm not telling him. I'll never hear the end of it if I do."

"Are you going to tell L?"

"Why would he care?"

Matt smiled a little. "You should tell him."

"Well… alright…"

-

It was almost sunset when Matt and Raito's session was over with - after that bit of news, matt only felt like going for about three hours and was feeling fidgety. Raito, knowing full well he had upset Matt, came out to walk around campus with him and that small gesture made the teen happier. He was beginning to perk up on the subject just by talking to his partner and was feeling pretty good by five thirty when they were out on the grounds, having inadvertently walked onto the concrete of the courtyard.

Since the rain had dissipated almost a week ago, the grounds had firmed up and the courtyard was no longer a miserable place to be so students came out again, all sitting at the tables that were littered over the square. Matt looked over Raito's shoulder and noticed someone with their back turned to them, a hunched back and wild black hair jutting up over it.

"Hey, it's L," Matt said, pointing.

Raito looked, a little disbelieving. What would someone like L be doing outside? But there he was, sitting at a table by himself by the corner of the square, up against a wall. Under the sorbet sky, his shirt seemed different colors. Matt began to walk over towards him and Raito followed, dutiful boyfriend as he was. Matt plopped down on the seat next to L and Raito sat on the other side.

"Oh, Matt, Raito," L said, surprised. The other two _weren't_ surprised to see L with a platter full of chocolate-peanut butter brownies. "I have not seen you two together in a while."

Raito ignored the comment. "Lawliet, where do you get all these sweets from?"

"Oh, these were from an admirer." L held up a small card to Raito.

Raito read aloud, "You are so cute. I hope you like these brownies. Love, Anonymous." Raito looked up, an eyebrow raised. "Not very talkative, are they?"

Matt laughed. "Any idea who it could be?"

"It is that freshman girl over there," he said, raising another brownie to his mouth. He tilted his head to the left and both his tablemates looked over to see a brown-haired girl with bad acne sitting with two blondes. She seemed to be talking to them but every once in a while, she would look over to their table and blush and turn back. L continued, chewing at the same time, "She is not very discreet."

"Obviously," Raito said.

Matt looked at L. "You gonna go for it?"

"Most certainly not. I do hope she continues to send me things though."

Raito rolled his eyes.

"So, you know what?" Matt asked L.

"What is that?"

"Raito's leaving Irai," he said.

L stopped in mid-chew and looked to Raito who was frowning at being the center of attention. L swallowed and stared at his colleague which was something he knew aggravated Raito to no end. "When are you leaving, Raito?"

"End of the semester, after the fundraiser."

"I will give you this brownie if you do not go."

Raito blinked, looking over at him as L held out one of his brownies to him and looked down into his plate. Raito paused, unsure of what to do and looked over to Matt who was looking at L sadly.

"L…" Matt said, an eyebrow raised.

Raito, however, saw right through it. "You enjoy making me feel like crap, don't you?"

L popped the brownie into his mouth. "Yes, it is satisfying."

Matt sighed.

-

On the other side of the courtyard at a table that was out in the grass, Mello and Near were sitting there, not aware that their friends were within fifty feet of them. The two of them had rested up from the night before were recovered. Mello himself had slept in until about one and found Near walking around by himself, guessing his overprotective moms had not found him yet. He and Near found themselves sitting there for a while and just then, they saw the three guards coming out of the building and heading over towards them.

"Shit, they found us," Mello groaned, stiffening. He really wanted to leave but didn't want to leave Near to them by himself.

Near sighed. "Mello, grant me a favor, please."

"What is it?"

"Do not say anything to them about the cameras in my room."

Mello's face suddenly became thunderous - he had planned on cussing Gevanni out for that when he got the chance. "Why the fuck not? That bastard is invading your privacy! You wanna keep quiet about that?"

"It will cause too much friction."

"_Near_-"

"Please, Mello," he said and looked up at him, ashen eyes pleading and tugging at him. Mello grunted, wincing. Why did Near have to _stare_ at him like that?

"Fine," he huffed, ripping his eyes away from Near's.

Near half smiled and unknowingly scooted a little closer to him when the guards sat down in front of them. "Hello, Near," Hal greeted first, nodding. "Hello, Mello."

"Yeah, hi," Mello grunted.

"I'm surprised to see you all walking about like this," Near commented.

"I'm surprised too," Hal said, looking at Gevanni. The man looked awful - haggard, wild hair with bags under his eyes. He looked guilty. "I almost couldn't drag him out of the bathroom, he'd been in there all night. But when we said we were leaving to go find you, he jumped out of there so fast… He was in there so long, you'd think he would've had time to take a shower." She wrinkled her nose.

Gevanni said nothing, only looked away. He'd been avoiding eye contact with Near and Mello was staring at Gevanni venomously and sometimes Near would look up at his partner and the ghost of amusement danced over his face. Near was sure it would have hurt his guardians to hear this but in that instant, he felt more protected with Mello by his side than he could ever remember feeling with them.

Gevanni looked at the table and said, trying to be casual, "How's your work been?"

"We're working very hard," Near said.

"Harder than we _should_ be probably," Mello added with an edge in his voice.

"When do you think you will be finished?" Hal asked.

"Probably just in time for the auction," Near said. His eyes rolled upwards in thought. "Yes, probably just in time. It is necessary that we do not miss work at all."

"I wish you luck," Lester said.

"Thank you."

"As do I," Hal added, smiling.

"Thank you."

"Me, too," Gevanni said, eyes on the table.

Near said nothing and looked at Mello.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Thank you for reading… I wrote this basically all in about… four hours? Yup. XD Now my back hurts… __Carbucketty__, I think you'll notice a reference in here. Teehee. What do you all think?_


	17. Perverse

A/N: _Ah, hello again. I am in a good mood currently, because the weather is so nice today. I enjoy writing this but lately I have been getting the writer's wandering eye, if you know what I mean. This chapter is a little jumpy so pay attention to transitions as to not get lost. _

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**seventeen.**

On the following Tuesday, Near sat at his stool behind the easel. Mello was on the couch, lying in semi-position, looking at Near lazily, perhaps waiting for him to begin. It was odd because in every passed session, Near had always usually stared at Mello or the canvas, sometimes both. He then was gazing off listlessly out of the window to the sun that was sinking down into the horizon and sending up flares of oranges and purples and pinks into the sky. It might've been blinding to Near on any other day but then again, today was not any other day and the sun didn't seem to bother him so much.

So many things had happened in the past week that Near dizzied thinking about it all. His relationships with his guards had been strained to say the least.

Last Wednesday was the second day that they had had to move the necessary items out of Near's room and into Matt and Mello's. Of course, the two of them still moaned about it, Mello most of all, but they got it done. Near had pulled Matt aside before he went in to work with Mello and asked the redhead specifically to not drink so much Red Bull or and stimulant for that matter. Matt simply laughed and ruffled the hair on Near's head as he had grown to love to do and then said, "Sure thing!" and left.

As Mello and Near continued with their session, Matt went over to Near's room and worked on a palace of Legos. His castles weren't as complex as Near's always came to be but it was rather large and Matt took out some of Near's little finger puppets to play in the castle. Over the time that Near had been at Irai and become friends with Matt, Mello and even L, he had managed to make little finger puppets for them too. Matt loved his dearly, making his finger puppet the Prince most of the time and Mello the Knight and Near the Princess.

He also took down the finger puppets of the guardians from Near's bedside table and put them into the mix as well. Matt was well aware that he was being watched and often times put on little puppet shows in front of the cameras where Gevanni's puppet was being beaten and bludgeoned by Mello and himself and at the end of the play they would save little Princess Near and take him away.

Princess Near was saved once again that night and Matt held the Mello doll and the Near doll close together.

"I told you I'd whoop that creep's ass for you!" Matt mimicked Mello's voice.

Matt moved the Near doll up and down. "Oh, yes, Mello, you are so great! I love you so much, even though I'm really too shy and proud to say such a thing out loud!"

"I love you too, even though I'm an ass eighty-seven percent of the time!"

"Would you let me paint you naked?"

"Sure, I'd love it!"

"Me too!"

And Matt forced the dolls to have a mad, passionate make-out session. He thought of how Near had earlier assessed that there were no bugs in the room so Gevanni could never hear anything being said and didn't care about that as he turned to the camera planted in the nightstand and said, "You know, I'm a pretty good screen-writer. If they just did everything as I'm making these dolls do, they'd have no problems! Goes to show – if you don't listen to Matt, you get a creepy-ass voyeur watching your room and no free-time."

Then Matt flipped off the camera.

On Thursday, Mello began to get really nervous. As he lay in the bed with Matt by his side, sleeping soundly, he was rolling around in a fitful sleep and perspiring. His dreams were violent and disturbing and he had no idea where they came from.

_Near was standing on the roof of the sophomore dorms, his toes nearly hanging off the edge of the railing. The wind was blowing softly and it must've been around midday because Mello could almost smell the food cooking from the cafeteria as they readied to serve lunch. _

_Near had been looking down before Mello called out his name._

"_Near!"_

_The boy tilted his head upwards, gray eyes shining dimly under his bangs._

"_Near!" Mello called again, a few feet away. He was looking up from where he was and was completely outraged – a deep, hot feeling in his stomach like he was about to throw up. "You idiot, what the fuck are you doing up there? Get down here!"_

_Near looked at him blandly and then asked, "Is it time for work now, Mello?"_

_Mello blinked, taken aback. "Work…? What do you-"_

"_That's all you care about, isn't it?" he asked, a little darkly. "Just the painting. Just beating L because he hurt you. You don't care at all about the person behind the easel."_

"_What are you talking about?" The anger subsided a little. "Near, come down."_

_Near lifted his foot towards the edge. "I…"_

"_NEAR!"_

_Near dispersed into a million drops of water and splashed down onto the roof, darkening the color. Mello stood, his eyes wide in shock and jerked his head up when he felt wetness on his head. He looked up and saw that the sky was churning, turning miserable and obsidian, clouds forming and water continuing to fall. Mello looked back down to see the puddle that Near had turned into and couldn't see it anymore – the roof was flooding and Near was lost within it._

_Mello growled, shutting his eyes, willing this all to go away and in a second, he didn't feel the water encompassing him any longer._

_He opened his eyes and saw white covers over his body and felt the softness of a mattress underneath him. He thought, Good, it's over, I'm awake… But when he turned to see Matt's sleeping form beside him, it was Near instead. _

_Mello's mouth felt dry at seeing his partner nude beside him, the covers only draping over one of the boy's legs. He opened his eyes like big gray butterflies and smiled at Mello a little, nuzzling into his shoulder._

"_You're a sound sleeper," he said, suppressing a yawn. _

"_N-Near," Mello croaked, too shocked to move away._

"_Do you know how much I enjoy painting you, Mello? You're so beautiful. Like the sun and moon had a baby and it was you."_

_Mello looked at him and heard himself ask, "Is the painting done?"_

"_Almost."_

"_What else is there?"_

_Near shifted himself in the bed, raising his head on the pillow so he would be eye-level with Mello. He put his hands on either side of Mello's head, tangling his spidery fingers in the golden strands and pulled the teen's face a little closer. "All that's left is…" _

_Mello breathed in deep and Near's eyes were shut._

_Suddenly, there was noise and all of what was currently surrounding him was sucked into a void like a black hole and Mello was left walking through galaxies for a what seemed like eternity until he fell through a void himself. He was dizzy, sickened, and felt so incredibly confused as he heard more and more noise, like the sound of chattering children. Then it stopped. Mello looked around himself and found he was sitting in the cafeteria. _

_He looked around at all the other students but they were frozen, stopped in time, mouths open, hands attached to forks and spoons._

"_What the fuck…" he mumbled._

_Mello looked up and saw that through the still-life crowd, Near was walking towards him in L's clothes – a white long-sleeved tee and baggy jeans. He sat down beside him, not in his manner but L's._

_Mello looked at him seriously. "What's going on, Near? Are you alright?" He paused. "We're okay, aren't we?"_

_Near chewed on his thumb._

"_You know, if I hurt you, I didn't mean it," Mello said. He found himself hoping that Near would forgive him – but for what? _

_Near suddenly turned to him with wide eyes. "There's something missing, Mello. In the painting – there's one more thing but I… I'm not sure."_

"_Is there anything I can do?"_

_He shook his head. "I have to do it. It's me. Me and… the way I perceive you."_

_Mello was quiet. He suddenly felt very useless. _

"_Don't feel bad," Near said, once again looking ahead. His eyes were wider than normal – almost to the point of them being unnatural. "You've done so much. I wish for you to relax."_

_Mello frowned. "I'm not a slacker."_

_Near smiled and a thunderbolt struck down just outside the cafeteria and the windows busted, all of them shattering to the floor. Time started up again and all the students began to scream, some who had been sitting close to the windows were bleeding and teachers rushed in to help. Near regarded it all very calmly and for some reason, Mello did too._

"_They're very stupid," Near commented._

_Mello nodded, grinning and, slowly, Near's eyes began to shrink to regular size and his clothes dissipated, melting off of his body. Mello found this all very tiring and made no sign that he'd noticed when he clothes started melting too. He looked at Near and found them sitting in a pool of warm water. When he looked up, the aurora borealis was shining and slithering over the night sky. He looked over at Near, felt like he really needed chocolate and mumbled, "God, I love you."_

He woke up, finally, sitting up in bed with wide eyes and attempted to catch his breath though it kept getting away from him. He looked down, was afraid of seeing Near, and instead saw Matt, turning over slightly, an annoyed look on his face.

"What the fuck is up with you, man?" he asked, slurred.

"I… I had a bad dream, I guess."

"Pft. Sounded pretty damn good to me, the way you were sounding. Near, _Near_," he mimicked, moaning the name.

Mello slapped him, hard, over the top of the head.

"OUCH!"

"That's what you get, bastard." Mello settled back down into the covers.

Matt, despite the pain from the blow, grinned and looked over his shoulder to see Mello's back turned to him. "No excuse for it, huh, Mel?"

There was a long silence.

Mello said, "Nah."

On Friday, Gevanni resolved to take the cameras out of Near's bedroom. He wasn't catching anything about Mello or Near, all he usually got was Matt being crazy and Near sleeping and eating. Besides that, it was getting dangerous. What with him having to go into the bathroom to see the screens, Hal and Lester were already past the point of suspicion but they just had no idea what he could possibly be doing. It seemed so strange – why would he need to spend hours in the bathroom?

"Well, he certainly isn't bathing," Hal had said, sitting on the couch next to Lester, he arms folded.

"Gevanni is still very young. And young men need time alone, Hal…"

"Do you have any _idea_ how disgusting that is?"

Lester shrugged. "I'm only saying."

"Well, I've had enough. When he wakes up, he's going to get the talking-to of his life and you _better_ back me up. If he wants to do… whatever young men do then he can do it _outside_ like the dog he is!"

"Outside? Hal-"

Just then, the door to the bedroom opened and out came Gevanni, still looking quite tired. Over the course of the past few days, he had acquired bags under his eyes to rival those of L's. His hair was a mess and he didn't smell all that pleasant. He trudged through the living room with a suitcase thrown over his shoulder and just as he reached the door, Hal said angrily, "Gevanni, we'd like to have a word with you."

"Not now, Hal," he said, his voice all raspy. "I'm needed somewhere. We can talk when I return."

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

He opened and shut the door behind himself. It was around five o' clock. He couldn't wait any longer to go in – he had learned their schedule very well and most of the time, the ruckus between the two rooms would start anywhere from six to eight and it would be impossible to do anything for the rest of the night. Just before he had left, he had used the screens one last time to see if anyone was in the room and they weren't. So he hightailed it over to the sophomore dorms and used his cardkey to get in.

It didn't take as long to take them down as it did to install them and he was done within a matter of an hour. He watched through Near's open window as the sun was all but below the horizon and looked around to make sure he hadn't left any evidence. He was satisfied with his job and headed for the door. Just as he put his hand on the knob, he felt it jerk under his hand and jumped back and into the shadows on instinct just as the door swung open.

Gevanni held his breath, eyes bugging, having just been scared the crap out of. He watched confusedly as both Matt and Raito walked in, Matt with an armload of videogames and Raito with the television in his arms.

"Come on, Matt, tell me where to put this thing down!"

"Right here, right here," he said, amused.

Raito set the television down in front of Matt and sighed as his partner hooked the games up to it. "I wanted get set up early," Matt explained, "that way after we move the couch, I can just leave those two alone. It works out a lot better now that we've been doing our sessions in the daytime."

Raito nodded, his hands on his hips as he surveyed the room. "All this work because of Gevanni… it's ridiculous. Mello has every right to be mad."

"Tell me about it."

"So where are the cameras anyway?"

Gevanni suppressed a gasp. _They knew?_

Matt pointed. "There, there, there… and there."

"Sickening."

"Yup. So, wanna teach that bastard a lesson about invading people's privacy? He's probably watching right now." Matt looked up at Raito, grinning.

"Teach him a lesson how?" Raito asked, truly curious.

Matt stood up and was just a tad shorter that Raito at full height. He put his arms around the man's neck and pulled him down until their lips met in a kiss which Matt knowingly deepened. Raito was surprised enough to not have an initial reaction to it but then complied, smirking at the same time, and put his hands on Matt's waist, guiding the younger man backwards until the edge of Near's bed hit the back of Matt's knees and they fell on top of it, moving over each other and making small noises as it grew more involved.

Gevanni's eyes were nearly popping out of his head at what he saw. He had to suppress another gasp as Matt's shirt fell to the floor, followed by his jeans.

_What in the name of all that is holy… they're… they're…_

Matt arched his back. "Rai…"

Gevanni cringed. _GOOD LORD._

Gevanni was in his hiding place by the shadows for almost an hour. Raito and Matt went for three rounds and by the time they stopped, Gevanni was dizzy and disoriented and felt very faint. It was even worse for him too because he was not able to close his eyes during the whole thing - not that that would have done much to block out the sounds - because as the sun was still setting, he had to sort of shuffle to the left every few minutes to keep in the shadows.

Raito and Matt began to dress and when Matt was pulling his pants back on, Raito said disbelievingly, "I can't believe we did that in front of security cameras."

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Matt laughed.

Gevanni watched as they got up and began walking towards the door to leave. As his eyes followed them, he thought, _Oh good heavens… they did that… on Near's BED. Poor Near! And there's no way I could warn him or else he'll know that I've been in here… I'll just have to tell him to wash his sheets._

On Saturday, Near and Matt missed each other and opted to spend the morning playing in the middle of the floor with Legos, building up a giant metropolis like they had when they first met. Matt always did regret never finishing his red-light district. So he and Near sat on the floor and talked and Near felt the weight of his worries about the contest and his guardians and Mello lift from his shoulders because that's what Matt did to him.

"So did Mello tell you about his freaky dream?" Matt asked, smirking, busy with trying to figure what blocks would look good where.

"Freaky dream?"

"Yeah, a few nights ago…" Matt paused, wondering if Mello would want this kind of thing told to Near. He resolved that he didn't care. "He wouldn't tell me all of it but I know it was about you."

Near looked up from his building. "Me…? What makes you think that?"

"Well, he was saying your name a lot in his sleep."

Near blushed. "I-Is that so…"

"Haha, does that make you happy?"

"No." Near said it quickly. "Why would it?"

"You're all pink. Someone's giddy," Matt teased.

Near turned away, pouting in his own odd way. "I am not."

Matt laughed and settled down a little, replacing a few blocks on top of a building. He studied it a little and then, after a moment or two, turned to his friend again. "There's a kinda funny smell in here, Near."

"Yes, I noticed," Near said, his face back to its pallid color. "When I walked in here yesterday, it was that way. I have not yet found the source but I do not think it's spoiled food… it's a different smell."

"It's sex."

Near's eyes rounded. "Excuse me?"

"That's the smell of sex, Near," Matt said, and sniffed. "Yup."

"B-But that's absurd, I've never-"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Yesterday, me and Raito did it about three times on your bed. So, yeah, unless you air out the room, it'll smell that way for a while. Kinda a bleach-fleshy smell, huh?"

Near was staring at Matt with the blandest look of incredulity he'd ever seen. Near looked over towards his bed and then back at Matt. And for all his wisdom beyond his years, all Near could come up with to say was, "… _Why_?"

"It was for you, Near!"

"… For _me_?" he asked, appalled.

"Well, for your sake. We did it in front of the cameras as a big 'fuck you' to Gevanni for invading your privacy."

"But… but that's…" Near looked helplessly at where he'd slept last night and couldn't help but picture himself rolling around in Matt and Raito's genetic filth. He shuddered inwardly. When he looked back to Matt, the redhead seemed so innocent in a weird way like he really thought he was defending Near. Near sighed and forced his next sentence, "Thank you, Matt."

"No prob, buddy, I'd do it again for you, too."

"Please do not."

Matt laughed.

Near looked over his shoulder and expected to see the gleam of the camera on the nightstand. But didn't. He squinted. Still nothing. Without a word, Near got up from his place and went over to the nightstand and felt with his fingers. Nothing. He stood upright and looked around the room. No gleams. Nothing at _all_.

"Uh, Near?"

"They're _gone_," he whispered.

"What's gone?"

"The cameras…"

Matt blinked and then groaned. "Aw hell, you mean we did all that and no one was even _watching_?"

"Matt…" Near's eye twitched. "Your priorities…"

On Sunday, Near went to see Gevanni on his own. He would have gone to see him the day before between classes but Mello had been sort of clinging to him lately - not that he minded at all - and so he didn't want to do it with Mello around. Also, Gevanni had been scarce as of late. Hal said he went out once on Friday and had come back feeling really sick and hadn't left the apartment since then.

Near went in the afternoon when Mello and Matt were in classes and when he arrived, an unexpected treat for Lester and Hal, the two guardians were a little dismayed when he told them he wished to speak to Gevanni alone. Hal nodded and told him that Gevanni was in the bedroom and that if he wanted either herself or Lester, they would be in the living room.

"Thank you," he said, nodding to her and went into the bedroom, shutting the door behind himself.

There was a lump under the covers and it stirred a little when Near shut the door. There was a black tuft of hair just above the comforter and it rose slowly, revealing the head attached to it. Gevanni blinked his bleary eyes at the pale teen across the room from him. He rubbed at an eye. "Near…?"

"You took the cameras out of my room," he said, tilting his head to the side. "Why?"

Gevanni shrunk away from him. "I'm sorry, Near."

Near walked over and sat on the edge of the bed by Gevanni's feet. "That does not answer my question. You should have trusted my judgment of Mello and Matt as people."

"Yes, I-"

"What was it you were waiting to see? Mello abusing me?"

"I don't know, I was just worried for you," he said pleadingly.

"That is not the way to show it," Near said, voice tight. "I am very disappointed…"

As Near looked down onto the floor, he felt the bed bounce, a result of Gevanni leaving the covers. He didn't look up as he felt the man sit down on the edge of the bed next to him and put his arm around Near's slim shoulders. "If you don't trust me any longer, Near, I understand. Because of that, it is not proper that I be a guardian of yours anymore. I can call headquarters and you will be sent a replacement within a day or you can choose to-"

"Stop it, just stop talking," Near said, eyebrows furrowed in silent anger.

Gevanni was quiet and withdrew his arm.

Near waited a moment, probably to collect his thoughts and said, "How long have they been out?"

"Since Friday."

Near's face cleared a little and a flash of realization shone over his face. "So then you really didn't see… Matt and Yagami…"

Gevanni's face scrunched up.

Near looked at him. "What?"

"I… I did…" He coughed, embarrassed. He figured with how angry Near seemed to be, it would be wise to tell the whole truth and nothing but. "I took out the cameras and was on my way out of your room… when they walked in and I hid in the shadows…"

Near stared. "You were in the room?" he asked, a whisper.

Gevanni nodded, shamefaced.

"I see." Near paused, looking down. He stood up then and went to the door, his hand on the knob. He tilted his head back to look at his forlorn body guard. "I won't tell Hal or Lester and of this. I'll keep it between us. My trust is something you'll just have to get back gradually."

"I understand," he said hesitantly.

"And about that incident on Friday… for what it's worth, I think you _deserved_ it," he said with finality and exited.

Gevanni groaned and fell back on the bed.

On Monday, Mello was happy to not have to move any furniture and was completely disgusted at Matt for what he had done.

"Why am _I_ getting blamed?"

"You were screwing on Near's bed!" Mello shouted, whacking his roommate over the head with a pillow from their bed.

Matt shielded himself and laughed. "Don't be jealous - just because you weren't screwing _Near_ on his bed!"

"MATT!"

And presently on Tuesday, as Near was staring out of the window, perched on his stool, he wondered if he would be able to pull this whole thing off. He was certainly glad to be back where he had started - in his room with Mello in front of him being as beautiful as ever and was filled with a sort of strange giddiness when Mello growled at him, "Near, aren't you going to start?"

Near looked at him sidelong and the ghost of a smile flashed. "We're almost finished."

If Mello had been an animal, his ears would have perked up. "No shit?"

"There's only the face left."

Mello grinned. "That's awesome. So come on, don't keep me waiting. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Near nodded and stood up from the stool. Mello was too excited to notice the small difference in Near's behavior. Near said as he came over, "I have to help you with it." He came down on his knees and began to put Mello into position once again, working diligently. Mello just enjoyed the touches as much as he could because he knew that someday very soon they would all go away.

"So what is it I'm supposed to be looking like?" he asked casually as Near's fingers moved down the curves of his cheeks.

Near sat on his knees, keeping Mello's face in his hands and looked at his partner seriously. "I want you to look at me like you've never wanted anyone more."

"… W-What-"

And he crushed their lips together.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _Thanks for reading. I have two tests tomorrow plus an French 4 Oral exam and a play to put on so you know I'll be busy… please send good vibes! Oh, and tell me your thoughts on the chapter!_


	18. Hands

A/N: _I've been noticing that I'm starting to get new reviewers! That's great! Hope everyone is happy with the story and will continue reading until the end… which, actually, isn't too far away. x.x;; Amazing. And I'm sorry the chapter is late. I couldn't find my flash drives and then I thought it had gotten __**erased**__! I was panicking hard._

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**eighteen. **

_Goddamn it, Near…_

Mello's arms had somehow found their way around Near's waist. The blond turned on his side to give Near better access to his mouth and complied as Near's lips gingerly pried Mello's open. At first, Mello had been too shocked to do anything but lie there as Near kissed him softly, his fingers twining in his hair, holding him still. Mello was sure that Near expected him to go into a rage and throw Near off – but in reality, Mello had done just the opposite and closed his eyes. He was _tired_ and didn't _feel_ like stopping Near. At least, that's what he told himself.

Mello flinched when he felt Near's tongue at the back of his mouth on the sensitive part of his teeth. _Near… why do you have to be so fucking good at everything? Painting… and now this. You just have a fetish for being better than me… what a sick thing. Well, I won't stand for it!_

Near gasped a little at Mello's newfound vigor as the blond lifted his torso off of the couch and propped himself up on his elbows, grasping Near's shoulders in his hands. He pulled the boy up and deepened the kiss, not allowing Near to take a break to breathe. Mello slowed a little, withdrawing his tongue and sucking lightly on Near's top lip. Near whined a little and broke away completely, taking himself from Mello's embrace and standing, breathing raggedly.

He stared down at Mello, whose breath was chopped and shallow and whose cheeks were a light shade of pink. His piercing blue eyes were amused but… there was another emotion in them as well. And Near liked it.

"That's all," Near said, blushing a little. "That's it."

"What's it?" Mello asked, mind hazy.

"That's the look I want," Near murmured, looking at how he lay on the couch, arms spread, and one hand barely touching the carpet. His chest going up and down. Near backed up towards his easel, having a hard time trying to take his eyes off of his model. "Get yourself back into position. Little things don't matter anymore," he said and had a satisfied edge to his voice as he hopped down on the stool and grabbed a paintbrush.

Normally, Mello would snap at anyone who barked orders at him like that but in comparison, when Near ordered him around, it was some kind of turn on and for the first time since they started this whole thing, Mello worried about actually getting an erection in front of Near.

The session lasted for about four hours and Mello sometimes wondered just what it was that Near was doing to that canvas for an expression to take so long. But then again, it was Near and he was known to be insanely meticulous with everything… but mostly Mello. When he was finished, he didn't say anything. At first, he didn't even set the paintbrush down. He only sighed and maybe the sudden somberness in his attitude came from the overwhelming fact that it was _over_.

And maybe it was from the fact that there was still so much left.

If L actually won. If he actually beat them. Near found himself literally unable to think of what Mello's emotions towards him might be. He himself had agreed with Mello to win just because he wanted Mello to be happy - he would have agreed to take down the world for Mello's sake. But he was almost sure that Mello did not feel so lightly about the subject as he did. Mello was just so driven in a completely different way than Near was. Mello wanted _revenge _for L's rejection of him. Mello wanted _satisfaction_.

Near only wanted Mello.

Outside the stars wheeled over the roofs of Irai Academy and it seemed almost hot in the room, something the two weren't very used to as the rain-weather had kept everything cool. But the rain had stopped a long while ago and it had been dry ever since, giving way to the warmth of May and the calming winds that blew late a night through the open windows. Near got up after sitting there for who knew how long and made his way to the couch, sitting only a cushion away from Mello. Mello had gathered that Near was finished ten minutes ago, but didn't say anything as he sat up and pulled on his pants, leaving his shirt on the ground. He propped his chin up on his hand, his elbow on the arm rest. As Near sat down, his blue eyes followed him.

"Glad it's over?" Mello asked, semi-casually, one eyebrow raised.

Near leaned back into the couch, letting out a small sigh. He seemed tired - no, exhausted, like he had just run a marathon. Mello thought, _What's he got to be tired about? I'm the one whose been laying here in awkward positions for what seems like fucking years. Still, guess he deserves a lot of credit. _Mello looked towards the painting and then back at Near, not allowing him the chance to answer his previous question. "Hey, so, can I look at it now? Since it's finished?"

Near looked at him and, because of the eager-asking look on Mello's face, he smiled. "Mello," he said, amused, "I can't let you see."

"Why not?"

"I want you to see it with the rest of those in attendance on Friday night."

Mello growled, his eyebrows furrowing. "But I'm in it. I don't wanna be surprised out there when we all see it! How's that gonna look? Me with my mouth wide open like I didn't know I was butt-naked on your couch. And then L will see and know that you didn't trust me enough to let me-"

"Mello," Near interrupted. He paused and then said, "I'm nervous."

This confession seemed to catch the blond off guard and instead of defending his cause like he had planned on doing, he blinked. "Nervous? About what?"

"The auction," he said absently.

"Ah," Mello huffed, bringing himself upright to sit next to Near, his head pushing back into the cushion as Near's was. "You're nervous? Whose naked body is going to be shown to not only the entire school but a bunch of old coots?"

"It had to be that way, Mello. If you would have liked, I could have been the model but you were in your rut at the time we started."

Mello nodded mutely.

"And are you still?"

"Still?"

"Still blocked."

Mello studied Near for a second and then his gaze turned to the back of the easel. "I have no idea," he said, sounding awed. He thought a little and then looked over. "I really haven't thought about that in… forever. _Damn_. I've been so distracted!"

"Distracted?"

"By the fundraiser," Mello said, beginning to unconsciously tick things off on his fingers, "Matt and his shit with Raito, L, your fucking bodyguards and… and you…" He slowed to a stop, his hands falling into his lap. He looked at Near slowly and found his gray eyes staring back.

"_Do you know how much I enjoy painting you, Mello? You're so beautiful. Like the sun and moon had a baby and it was you."_

Mello heard the echo in his head and flushed, looking the opposite way. "Yeah," he resumed, hesitating, "you're a real handful, you know. A lot comes with you that I _really_ don't remember signing up for."

Near still seemed tired. "Do you regret it?"

"Nah," he answered with no hesitation, "what am I gonna regret it for?" He yawned. "S'all over now. And anyway… it was pretty fun. Matt and I always got into trouble but, hell, we never had shit like this happen!"

"Well, it's almost over."

"Yeah, almost over."

Mello couldn't help what happened next, even if he had tried. He couldn't help it because his body moved on its own, pushing Near down on the couch and pressing himself into the smaller teen. He couldn't help it because it seemed like Near expected it and as he was being pushed down onto the armrest, he stretched his neck to capture Mello's lips again. Even though the painting was done. Even though there were no more poses. Even though Mello wasn't expected to make anymore desiring expressions - even though there _was_ one on his face as he pulled away slightly.

But Near wouldn't allow it and wrapped his pale arms around Mello's neck and pulled him back down and kissed him again and again, until their lips were swollen and their hearts were racing, until they were both painting with their tongues.

-

The next day Mello slept in. He'd been up all night like he usually was and had been for the past month with Near but with the realization that he was all over, he finally felt exhausted like he never had before and he thought that was why Near had looked that way the night before - it just hit him later. He trudged in around one, after having made out intensely with Near and soon after they fell into each others' arms and sighed and talked about the painting and Matt and nothing and everything as the clock ticked their lives away.

Matt was asleep when Mello walked in and he managed not to wake up his sleeping-partner. He closed his eyes and didn't open them again until nine o' clock that morning, his vision blurred with sleep. He turned over and wasn't too surprised to see that Matt wasn't next to him. He must've gone off to a day class or maybe to see Raito.

Then he thought about his own schedule – did he have any classes that day? Weren't Wednesdays his free days? Maybe he had L's class. But then again, it would just be L and his sugar and his weird way of sitting and talking – Mello could skip that for a day. But then there was also Near.

Mello groaned and tried to roll out of bed and nearly jumped back against the wall when the door blew open and Matt came whirling inside, grinning and hooting.

"W-What the hell?" Mello shrieked, protectively holding the blankets to his chest.

"Hey, Mel! Guess what, dude?" He slammed the door behind him.

"Goddamn it, Matt, people are sleeping! Stop making so much noise!"

"It's like nine thirty."

"… Eh."

"So anyway, Raito and I are all finished. We worked forever last night on the finishing sprint. Took damn near forever… I'd be dead-tired but I drank a Red Bull about two hours ago so I'm alright. What about you?"

"We're all done too…" Mello rolled back into the covers.

"Bet you got all excited when Near told you, huh?"

Mello turned a little on the pillow and raised an eyebrow at Matt, taking off his shirt and smirking at him. Even after all those years, he still knew Mello inside and out. Mello decided not to hide it. "Yeah, I got pretty happy… I guess we both got a little carried away… But hell, he started it."

Matt grinned and came over to the bed. He gave Mello a friendly slap on the back. "No worries, Mel. Near's old enough to know what he wants; you didn't do anything wrong."

Mello glared. "You idiot, it didn't go that far."

Matt ignored him. "I mean, he's sixteen. Old enough to experience new things."

"Matt."

"And you're eighteen. You're at your sexual peek!"

"_Matt_!"

"Statutory rape? Nah, come on, who gives a hoot about that anymore?"

"We didn't!" he shouted and threatened the redhead with a pillow.

Matt threw up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright! So, c'mon, you can't keep secrets from me - you confessed your undying love for him, right?"

"… Where do you get this shit?"

"From TV!"

"Ugh. Well, _no_, I didn't because that's sissy-shit."

"Ah," Matt said, nodding, and plopped down beside Mello on the bed. "So it's the unspoken kind of passion, huh? Where you just screw and then talk about the weather."

"… I'm throwing our TV out the goddamn window."

-

Later on that afternoon, Near was waiting in the hallway just outside of his bodyguards' apartment. He had just been dropped off by Hal and was due to spend some time with Gevanni. He had assessed a few days before that Gevanni was in fact very jealous of Matt and Mello and just about everyone that Near came in contact with. Even though such a thing was supposedly ridiculous for a fully grown professional to feel, Near thought that even professionals had feelings, no matter how immature.

Near was leaning against the wall on the opposite site of the door. He had on his jeans with the cuffs rolled up to his shins and his orange tee with the sleeves torn off. It had suddenly become very hot after such a long period of showers and storms. The May weather was starting to set in.

The door opened and Gevanni, all dressed in his normal suit attire, came out, a smile on his face. "Near! Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes." He looked up.

They began down the hallway and the shouts from just outside the building could be heard, the summertime bugs whining.

"So, I heard the good news," Gevanni said conversationally, looking at Near from under his bangs. "About the painting."

"Yes, that's right, it's all done."

"Nervous?"

"A bit."

Gevanni put his hand on Near's shoulder. "It'll be fine, trust me. You'll win."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

Near looked up at him and Gevanni smiled and winked at him. Near asked unknowingly, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that whatever someone offers up for L's painting, we will top it to buy yours. We'll make sure you win, Near, you and your partner." Gevanni was still smiling, now expectantly, like Near was supposed to smile back and be happy.

Near turned his head back to the floor. "If you do that, I won't ever forgive you."

Gevanni faltered and then stopped walking altogether. "What? What's wrong, Near?"

Near stopped a few feet ahead, looking back at him. His eyes were lazy as ever but the tightening at his lips told Gevanni he was pissed off. "I don't want any of you interfering. If L outdoes us, it will be his and Matsuda's victory. Mello and I are doing this all on our own. We don't want or need help."

"N-Near…"

"Just trust me, alright?" Near tilted his head to the side.

Gevanni nodded, looking at him from head to toe. Was this beautiful, strong teenager the little boy they'd raised? Could that really… be little Near? "Alright, Near," he said, walking to catch up. "I'm sorry, we wont do that."

"I don't mean to be harsh."

"It's alright."

The rest of their walk was in near silence. Near was still extremely tired and it showed - what L had said about the creative process being like giving birth had for some odd reason crossed Gevanni's mind as he watched the way Near dragged his feet and blinked sleepily - and Gevanni really didn't have much to say. Or if he did, he didn't know how to word it.

They were down the hall from L's class when they both saw a figure standing by the door, leaning against the frame with a bar of chocolate hanging out of it's mouth. Near called, "Mello," and started walking quicker. Mello turned from the window, the light shining through providing him with a golden halo as his outline, and smirked as Near came towards him.

"Mmf," he said, his greeting muffled by the chocolate. Near came to stand beside him and then entered the classroom first. Mello began to go in after him and caught sight of Gevanni standing there, regarding him. His eye twitched a little and he took a vicious bite of his chocolate and walked in after Near, shutting the door behind himself.

The two were greeted with the familiar sight of L's back. Near walked past the man with an appreciative nod and a wave, which L returned, his mouth busy with a chocolate-coated donut.

Mello walked up to L, not going straight to his seat as his partner did. He pulled the candy out of his mouth and licked at his lips, grinning madly.

"Hello, Mello. Seat yourself," L said, swallowing.

"We're all finished," he said, motioning to Near who was sitting at an empty stool and looking quite put out at the mention of his name. Other students peered over the top of their easels to gaze at Near and once again, there were whispers.

"Isn't that the kid with the rabbit?"

"Where's his rabbit?"

"When'd he start wearing clothes?"

"He's kinda hot…"

Mello ignored them all save for a glare and looked back at L who was licking his thumb. "So have we," he said idly.

Mello's eyes popped open. He pouted angrily. "Aw what?"

L hid his smile. "Thought you were the only one? We've been finished for three days."

Mello started to say something but then shoved his chocolate into his mouth instead and stomped off towards Near and cursed. L went back to his box of donuts. It was always rather disheartening when the school year was almost over.

-

The Friday sun was setting just beyond the trees scattered all over the Irai grounds. There was a warm breeze going through the campus and the crickets were already beginning to chirp. There had been a strange excitement all of campus all that day and it reminded Mello of the year before when he was a year younger and a lot less nervous than he was now. After all, he had been with L, a teacher, someone who knew his job inside and out. What was there to worry about? L had looked at him in a absorbing way and told him to calm down. Presently, Mello was sitting on his and Matt's bed, his hands fiddling in each other. He looked towards the open window when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Matt, you take damn near forever!"

Matt came out from the hallway into the main room. He was looking down at himself and hadn't looked at Mello yet. He twirled around, holding onto the bottom of his blazer. "I really hate wearing a tux. How do I look?"

"I'm sure Raito will like it," Mello scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, probably. So, you nervous?" He was looking at his shoes which were scuffed and cursed under his breath.

"I guess so. You?"

"Nah, I think Raito's got the lock on the sculpture category."

"What's that bet between him and L, anyway?" Mello raised an eyebrow. "I remember something like that last year but…"

"I'm not sure of the details. But it's up to which one gets the highest place in their category. Don't know what it's over though. Knowing them, it's probably something ridiculously expensive though."

"S'yeah."

There was a quiet knock at the door.

Matt and Mello echoed, "Come on, Near."

The door opened and a teen in a white tux with a light blue tie came in, shutting the door with a soft click. He looked up at Matt and smiled. "Matt, you look so different in a tuxedo."

"Tell me about it. Think the goggles are too much?"

"If you took them off, no one would recognize you," Near said seriously.

Matt nodded. "Right, right."

Near turned his head and his eyes widened slightly at seeing Mello sitting on the bed in his attire. It was a black tuxedo, shiny, made entirely from leather.

"M-Mello…" Near blushed a little.

"Huh?" Matt looked up and over at his roommate. He gawked. "Dude, what the fuck? You can't wear that to the fundraiser!"

"And why the hell not?"

"It's not _formal_!"

"Neither are _goggles_!"

There was a little sound over by the door interrupting their tiff, some soft pattering sound that neither Matt or Mello were familiar with and they looked over curiously to see what it was. They were speechless at realizing that Near was _laughing_. His head was turned to the side and his eyes were watering at the corners, his fists balled up in front of his giggling mouth. He laughed until he almost couldn't breathe and collapsed onto the bed, tired with joy.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _This chapter was posted 30 minutes late because I got caught up on the phone with my boyfriend. XP Sorry, guys. Next chapter is the fundraiser! Give me courage!_


	19. Jupiter

A/N: _Very tired. But I'm prepared to stay up until at least two in the morning to finish this chapters. If I stop in the middle, it will seem too chopped…_

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**nineteen.**

The atmosphere had cooled off after the sun had set and the outside air felt wonderful to everyone walking in from their dorms and other buildings to the auditorium. The parking lot was lit up with the lights decorating the archway at the gates of Irai and the headlights of the cars pulling up. They had valet parking for the esteemed guests, most of which were benefactors of Irai along with alumni and mayors from neighboring cities that had come for the special event. Their wives accompanied them dressed in the most beautiful gowns made of silk and rayon in dazzling colors.

Mello, Matt and Near had come from their dorms when it was time. Mello was too nervous and anxious to worry about being fashionably late but Matt himself was embarrassed about his shoes and spent fifteen minutes shining them with Mello stomping around, cursing, tell Matt he should have thought of that sooner. The two of them had gotten over the initial shock of Near's laughter at their antics and decided that maybe he was finally enjoying himself.

Faintly, they could hear music coming from the auditorium when they were just outside it. Participants of the competition came in through a different door and they were required to give their names and the category in which they entered. Mello and Near gave their information and as Matt was giving his, the doorman said to him, "Your partner went in about twenty minutes ago. Think you'll find him at a table towards the back."

Matt smiled and nodded. "Alright, thanks."

They opened the door and the music was much louder. The auditorium looked much different - it had been closed for the past three days just so they could set up for the event. The floors had been waxed and the showcases had been removed, the walls had been repainted with a fresh coat of white and there were set spots where each piece would go. The sculptures were out already with thick sheets covering each so that nothing could be seen before the time was right.

With everything removed, the auditorium seemed three times as large. There was a band on the corner of the stage to the right where the music was coming from. They were in the middle of a long set, a rendition of "Celebrate" by Kool & The Gang, a song which Mello found distasteful to his ears is only for the high notes the lead-singer hit.

"It's so fucking loud," Mello complained.

Matt rolled his eyes. "This from someone who enjoys screamo music," he said to Near.

Mello ignored this and scanned the tables scattered about the room quickly. There were two large balconies side by side in the back of the room and the large glass doors were thrown open to let in the cool air from outside in. The room was well-lit but the moonlight flooding the back had a nice touch and in it, Mello saw L's wild black hair rising up. He squinted and also saw Raito and Matsuda at the same table.

"Hey, guys, there they are." Mello nodded over to them and both Matt and Near walked with him towards the back. Mello looked at Near walking stiffly beside him and nudged him a little with his elbow. "Relax."

Near looked startled out of his thoughts and nodded back at Mello. "Yes."

They arrived at the table and apparently the three hadn't seen the teenagers come in or even approach as Matsuda looked up, pleasantly surprised and waved feverishly. "Matt! Mello, Near! How're you all?"

L and Raito looked up from their conversation.

"Matt," Raito said, smiling as his teammate pulled out the seat next to him.

"Hey, Rai. Sorry we're late."

"It's _his_ fault," Mello accused, seating himself in between L and Near. Each table in the room had six chairs each, lucky for their party.

"Because I wanted shiny shoes?"

"Because you're a fashion-idiot."

L was seated in his usual fashion, his knees pulled up to his chest, even in his tuxedo which everyone was surprised to see him in. L was enjoying a slice of cake and red wine which they were serving at the moment. Raito had a half-empty glass of wine beside him and Mello was caught wondering if they would serve any to the students. He was pulled out of his thoughts of liquor when he found that Raito was staring at him.

"… What?"

"Mello, what is that you've got on?"

"A tux," Mello said defensively.

Raito blinked at him for a moment as Matt laughed and then the brunet held his head in the palm of his hand. "They let you in here like that?"

"Why the hell not?" Mello asked. What was so wrong with his outfit?

L looked up casually from his cake, the fork still hanging out of his mouth. "That outfit implies that you are a promiscuous person, Mello."

"What the-" Mello began but was distracted by seeing a young woman at Near's side out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to see her setting down a glass filled with red liquid next to his empty plate and then placed her hand back on her hip. She winked at him. "Have a good time, cutie." She left back into the crowd, her blonde ponytail bouncing behind her.

Mello snorted. "Skank!" he called after her.

"Mello!" Near chided lightly, embarrassed.

Matt laughed. "Lighten up, Mel, she thinks he's cute."

"He's too young for wine," Raito said, admonishing Matt.

L reached across the table and took Near's glass, downing it. "Problem solved," he said and returned to his cake.

Matsuda scratched his head a little at his partner's behavior. "This is really amazing," he said, attempting to change the subject, "I can't believe they fixed this place up in such a short amount of time. I'm just so excited, I could… I could…"

"Calm down," Raito said blandly.

Near gave a little smile towards L's excitable partner. "I guess you haven't attended this event before, Matsuda? Neither have I - it's very interesting."

"Yeah, it is! I'll have to try to enter every year!" He turned to his partner. "Aren't you excited, L?"

"Yes," he said simply and then directed his attention towards Raito. "Are you going to finish that?" He gestured towards the half-full glass beside Raito.

Raito narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You don't need anymore."

"Raito, you are selfish."

"So says Mr. Give Me All Your Nourishment So That I May Stuff Myself."

Matsuda cut in, "Please, you two, don't argue."

Just then the band stopped playing, much to Mello's relief, though he had been less aware of the music and more aware of how Near made a pyramid out of the forks on the table. The lights all over the auditorium dimmed and one was shining brightly on the stage where a microphone was set up. Everyone at the tables turned to see an older man with a large white mustache approached the microphone with a young, blonde woman standing beside him, smiling out at the crowd.

"Welcome, guests, all of you, to the forty-ninth annual Irai Academy Fundraiser," he said. "I'm Dean Wammy, as you must know, and am astonished at the wonderful job our decorating committee has done again this year. Every year, they seem to make this old place light up with style as never before. Ahem, now, before we begin, I'd like to… um…"

He faltered at a sound over by the door and everyone turned their heads that was as well, hearing something also. There were three figures stumbling through the room from the door and making a racket by bumping into chairs and people.

"Eek!" a woman screamed, having just been spilled wine on.

"Oh, pardon me, pardon me," came the reply.

Near shrunk in his chair with a small groan and Mello blinked quizzically at him.

Finally the three figures found seats, right beside Near, Matt and Mello's table. They took up three seats on the right side of their own table and being so close, Mello recognized them.

"Aw, hell," he whispered. "Near, you invited them?"

Near nodded, frowning.

"Hello, Near," Gevanni said loudly, ignoring the appalled look on the other guests' faces. "We had a lot of trouble finding this place, you know, they should really have signs up or-"

"Gevanni, please," Hal said, forcefully elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oof!"

"Ahem. Yes, well…" Mr. Wammy continued, trying to shake off the interruption. "As I was saying, I'd like to acknowledge last year's winners for each category. For photography, we have…"

Mello cringed as Mr. Wammy announced the photography winners from the previous year. He looked over at L who was looking back at him.

"Hm," he hummed with the fork between his lips. "It seems our names will be called, Mello."

"You ass, you knew and didn't tell me!" Mello fumed through gritted teeth.

"I had no idea."

"It's alright," Near said with a placid hand on Mello's forearm. "It's not as if I mind."

Mello blinked down at him. "Well, yeah, but-"

"And finally, for painting, we have one of our own professors, L Lawliet, and his pupil Mello Kheel. Please rise."

Mello grunted and L kept the fork in his mouth as two spotlights came down to shine on them; they stood accordingly and everyone clapped politely but for a brief moment, the applause seemed to slow and some whispers were heard, gossips along the lines of:

"What _is_ that he's got on?"

"So provocative…"

"… Is that… dear Lord, is that a _gun_ in his trousers?"

"I'm not sure…"

Mello rolled his eyes at the comments and when the lights came back to the stage, he and L sat back in their seats. Mello endured teasing from Matt and ignored glares from Hal, Gevanni and Lester for his choice in tuxes.

"Thank you for your patience and the pieces submitted will be put on display in the gallery in twenty minutes. After you've all had a chance to view this year's artwork, we will hold the auction where you will be free to bid on anything that catches your eye. Please enjoy the band in the meantime." With that, Mr. Wammy exited, Amane at his side, surrounded by courteous applause. The lights came back on and the band immediately began to play. Some couples got up to dance in the middle of the floor to the music.

"The excitement's really building!" Matsuda declared to his tablemates. "I can't stand the tension, it's all so dramatic!"

"It's not a romance novel, calm down," Mello deadpanned.

"Near, be a good boy and attract that flirtatious waitress over here again," L said, finally taking the fork from his mouth. "I require more cake."

"You are such a glutton," Raito remarked.

Mello huffed, folding his arms. "I wish that kid _would_ come over here again - with that short skirt on like she's got something to show. You'd think Irai would hire better help than a two-dollar whore like that!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Jealous much?"

"Agreed; look at yourself before you call someone a two-dollar whore, Mello," Raito said.

"Hey, whose side are you on anyway?"

"I like Mello's outfit," Matsuda chimed in helpfully.

Raito frowned. "Indeed."

"Honestly," L said, looking around, annoyed. "Where is that cake-trolley?"

"I'd have brought some brownies for you if I knew you would be so hungry," Matsuda said, looking at his partner.

"I really wish you would have." L turned to the rest of them. "You know, Matsuda is quite an excellent cook."

"Yeah, I know!" Matt nodded. "We told him before he should go into culinary arts."

Raito shot a look at his student. "You're good at cooking, Matsuda?" _Could it be? A way for me to finally be free from Matsuda?_

"Oh, yes, I really love cooking!"

Raito grinned triumphantly. _Yes!_

"But no where _near_ as much as I love sculpting," he continued.

_Oh, for…_

Near looked up from the table. "I'm sorry? Did someone call my name?"

Mello looked at him, a little amused. "You're pretty distant. I can't believe you're so nervous, Bo Peep!"

Gevanni overheard this and raised an eyebrow at Mello's nickname for his ward. _Why in the world does he call Near that? He's lost no sheep. _

It was then that the band ended their song and began into "Two Occasions" by Babyface. Quite a few more people left the tables in favor of dancing on the floor, mostly women pulling their husbands and dates out of their chairs in excitement. Mello turned back to his table and was surprised to see Matt pleading with Raito to dance with him.

"Come on, just _this _song," Matt nearly wailed, his hands on Raito's forearm. "I'll never ask you to do anything like this again!"

"Are you nuts, Matt?" Raito asked, straining to keep hold of the tablecloth.

"It's only one dance!"

Matsuda's eyes lit up. "That sounds like fun! L, do you want to-"

"I'm not the dancing type, Matsuda."

"Oh… I see…" He smiled hesitatingly and then looked across the table to Near who was fiddling with the napkins. "Near, how about you?"

He looked up. "What was that?"

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Hey, hey, get your own!" Mello snapped and immediately blinked surprisingly at himself for his outburst. He tried to avoid the look he knew he was receiving from Near but couldn't and ended up glancing at the pale-haired teen, a little flushed.

Matsuda blinked.

Matt laughed, getting up from the table with Raito's hand in his, having won his battle. He nudged Matsuda. "Haha, that's right, Matsuda, hands off. That's Captain Kheel's booty."

Near flushed and Mello cursed loudly.

As Matt and a distressed Raito went to the dance floor, Near stood as well and pushed in his chair like he'd always been taught to do. He looked down at Mello and held out his hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "I am not very skilled in dancing but I will do it if you want, Mello."

Gevanni gawked.

Mello reddened a little and ignored Near's hand but stood up anyway, neglecting to push in his chair. "Yeah, fine," he said, looking away and coughing. He walked out to the dance floor and Near followed his lead; on the floor, Mello took the initiative of putting his hands around Near's waist and pulled him in close.

"Doesn't matter if you're not good at it," Mello said, still neglecting to give Near eye-contact. "Just follow my lead."

"Yes," Near said quietly and the band played on. Somewhere behind a few other couples, Near thought he saw Matt's goggles.

"_I only think of you on two occasions_

_That's day and night_

_I'd go for broke if I could be with you_

_Only you can make it right,"_

"This is kind of weird," Mello said as the two of them danced in their own little circle. He looked around at the other couples which were for the most part a woman and a man. Some of them were two dateless girls together and of course, there were Raito and Matt but otherwise he and Near were just about the only two guys dancing together. "I mean, us dancing like this. I'm surprised no one's alerted the homophobe committee."

Near stared at him curiously. "They have that?"

Mello couldn't help but laugh.

Near wondered why Mello was laughing so suddenly but decided it didn't matter. At least he was happy. And his laughter - which was obviously at something Near had said - didn't bother Near, he didn't feel bad for it. As a matter of fact, he felt great and the butterflies in his stomach - from either the impending auction or from dancing with Mello - weren't so bad.

The song ended soon enough and some of the couples came back to their seats, others staying for the next songs. Mello and Near were two of those who returned and upon their return, Hal smiled at Near as he sat.

"You were very cute out there, Near," she said.

He blinked. "You were watching?"

"Yes," Gevanni butted in, looking at Mello disapprovingly. "And we witnessed your inappropriate touching."

"My hands were on his _hips_, dumbass," Mello muttered under his breath.

Gevanni hadn't heard the words but he had a distinct feeling he'd been insulted and just before he could retaliate, the lights changed a little and the band stopped. Everyone began to return to their tables and Mr. Wammy had the microphone again, this time on the side of the stage looking out into the audience.

"If I could have your attention, please," he said, garnering all eyes, "we are ready to present to you this year's artwork for the fundraiser." He gave a nod to the hired hands standing in the corners and beside each covered statue. They ripped off the sheets and pulled on the curtains that had decorated the walls, apparently covering the paintings and enlarged photographs hung there in glass cases.

"Please enjoy the hard work of our faculty and students," he finished and left once again, disappearing to where no one could see.

Matsuda stood up abruptly from the table, almost knocking over all the glasses. "Come on, L! I want to see ours so badly!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming."

"Well," Hal said, smoothing her skirt as she stood up, "shall we search for yours, Near?"

Near blinked and nodded hesitantly. "Yes… you know, I'm not sure in which section ours was hung. If we fan out, I'm sure it will be found quicker. You three take the left side of the auditorium and we will take the right."

"Alright," Lester said, nodding to his companions and they started off in that direction.

Mello looked at his partner when they were gone. "You really don't know?"

"It is in the right section," Near said casually and stood again. "Let's go."

Mello grinned. "Okay."

On their way, they stopped to study some of the other pieces. Small crowds formed around a few of the statues and some of the older patrons discussed it with their colleagues. At a few of the works of art, the artist - or _artists_ - were standing by, happily or shyly answering questions to anyone who happened to linger. Mello noticed as they walked that some were extremely well crafted and had a fondness for a photograph done by two Seniors of one laying in a large puddle of rainwater, pretending to be drowned.

Others, he noticed, were not all that great. For instance, he and Near bypassed a painting done by a Freshman had done of the academy itself and Mello thought blandly that the student must've _bought _his way into the institution. But somewhere inside himself, he supposed he felt bad for the little Freshman. He'd had such an eager look on his face and whenever a group of people passed him without too much of a glance or comment, that eager expression wavered. But Mello also found himself feeling rather sick now that he was about to see Near's work - he hoped it wasn't _anything_ like the lifeless, stiff painting of the Freshman.

And it wasn't.

Mello bumped into Near's back from not watching where he was going and when he looked up, he was looking into his own eyes.

Because _there he was_.

The couch that Mello had lain on for a month was beneath him and looked soft, comforting, in contrast the to harshness of the burn scar running down half of Mello's face and his back. In that instant, he could feel the nights he spent on that couch, the material rubbing up against the scar tissue and lulling him into a place of security. The window was thrown open, the colors of dusk cascading into the room, running down the walls and bouncing off of each other and hitting his skin like sunrays hit a mirror and Mello's skin was illuminated in the color of the sorbet sky.

Just as he was in real life, Mello was made to look different colors - all warm, oranges and light purples and pinks, heating his skin and the room. And his eyes shone through the sunset whirling around the room with an earth-breaking blue that caught the on-looker's own eyes and entranced them. Mello could remember giving Near that expression and thinking, somewhere deep-deep-_deep _inside of himself, _How come I love you so much?_

And there those words were, written all over his face - it was there in the way his bangs clung to his forehead, there in the way his apricot-colored lips were shining faintly with saliva from their kiss, there in the way he squinted like he was afraid of the things Near - of the things _anybody _- would be thinking of him, there in the way his body was huddled into the corner of the couch but still blooming all over it like a perking rosebud.

And the message couldn't be more clear or more ambiguous if Near had written _BEAUTIFUL_ with a marker on the canvas. Mello was always so vain with his looks but he had never seen himself the way he was on that other side. It was him but it seemed so much more familiar than what he went to see in the mirror everyday - like it was the teenager who he had spent everyday, all day, with inside himself, all his mannerisms and tough-talk and inhibitions and fears, all in that one boy he saw on the couch.

But Mello drew his eyes away from the painting only long enough to see Near standing beside him, studying it as well.

_This is how he sees me._

"Jesus, Near…" Mello mumbled, unsure of what to say. He couldn't stop staring at it. In the corner of the painting, Mello finally noticed, there was painted in a fine, black scrawl, _Jupiter - May, 2008. _

Mello looked back at his partner. "Jupiter?" he asked, dazed.

Near nodded sheepishly. Mello only then noticed that he was twirling his hair ridiculously fast. "Yes. In Roman mythology, the god Jupiter holds the same role as Zeus in the Greek pantheon. He reigns supreme and takes presence over everything else in the worshippers' minds." Near's gray eyes flickered to Mello and then back to the other Mello in the painting.

Mello, for maybe the first time in his life, was stuck for a word to say. Lucky for him he didn't have to say anything when the crowd that the two hadn't been aware was forming around them began to grow.

"Wow!" a girl shouted in awe, standing to the left of Mello. "It's so beautiful! Oh, I wish I had enough money to bid on it!"

"You can bid on it if you want to," one of her friends told her.

"Yeah right," the other retorted, "this'll go _high_."

Mello smiled at hearing this and earned some unwanted attention from the others surrounding him.

"Hey! You're the guy in the picture, aren't you?" someone asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

Mello turned around. "Uh, yeah."

"And you," they turned to Near, "you're the artist?"

He nodded.

"That's amazing!"

"You're _so_ gorgeous…"

"What a talent…"

Though they weren't all that used to it, Mello and Near were enjoying all the attention a little, Mello more so than Near. They fielded a few questions and Mello instinctively sent mild glares towards people who got a little too touchy-feely with his partner. Mild, because these were potential buyers of his work.

And neither of them noticed at first when Gevanni, Hal and Lester came up through the crowd after having heard Near's tender voice through the shouts of astonishment and delight.

Gevanni peered overhead of an older woman. "Near? Is this your - Oh my God."

"What is it?" Hal asked, shooing a child out of the way. She looked up at the painting. "Oh, this is Near's - OhmyGodwhyisMellonaked?"

Lester squinted at the canvas. "… Hm."

Near took in a quick breath. "H-Hello-"

"_Near_," Gevanni squealed, horrified. "What in the name of John Lennon's moustache is this? This… _this_ is what has been going on in your room? Mello, you should be ashamed of yourself! I _knew_ it! I never should have removed those cameras!"

Hal and Lester jerked their heads around to look at him. "Cameras?" they asked in unison.

Gevanni cringed inwardly, he mentally chastised himself for his outburst but tried to cover for it. "I-I was suspicious of what Mello was-"

"You do not do something so drastic without consulting us first!" Lester scolded.

"Yes, are you _insane_, Gevanni?" Hal asked, eyes narrowed at him. "Those are grounds for immediate expulsion!"

"But Near _knew_ about them!"

Someone from out of the crowd commented loudly, "This is like Jerry Springer!"

Near tried to gain control of the situation. "Please, if we could just-"

"Despite Gevanni's behavior," Lester said through gritted teeth, tearing his eyes away from his shrinking colleague and back to Near, "Near, this is very… it's very…"

"_Inappropriate_," Gevanni offered.

"Near's a fucking _genius_," Mello shouted, stomping his foot forward and scaring some of the crowd back. "He's got talent coming out of his ass and you have the audacity to tell him what he's doing is _inappropriate_? That's fucking bullshit - you're just bitching at him because you can't handle that he's almost an adult and has his own feelings and wants! I can't-"

"Mello." Near took hold of Mello's sleeve to stop him. His eyes were placid but there seemed to be a hidden emotion in them but Mello hadn't the time to decipher it when there was an announcement over the speakers. It sounded like Wammy but he couldn't be seen from where Mello and Near were in the room. He was instructing everyone to return to their seats in the main area and that the pieces would be brought onstage for the auction to take place.

The crowd around them gently dispersed, perhaps a little reluctant to leave the spectacle but at the same time wanting to beat each other out for their prizes.

Gevanni and Mello both looked incredibly tense and Near tightened his grip on Mello's sleeve and took a step back towards the main area. "Mello, let's go." He turned to his guardians. "We can discuss this later."

He left with Mello and Gevanni, Hal and Lester were left to stare at the painting.

When Mello and Near arrived back at their table, their four tablemates were looking at them with expectant faces.

"Did you see ours?" Matsuda asked, smiling at them. "L is a genius."

L gave Matsuda an appreciative look but said nothing.

"No, I'm sorry," Near said, seating himself, "we didn't get to see yours."

Matt looked around. "Hey, Near, where're your stalkers?"

"In Hell, hopefully," Mello huffed.

"Mello…"

"Haha, what'd they do to piss you off, Mel?"

"Those bastards told Near-"

Mello was interrupted by the light dimming yet again and the sound of a voice coming over the speaker, not Wammy this time but a female voice. Everyone looked up and as Mello turned around, his arm grazed something on the table and he realized each person, himself included, had a bidding-paddle set at their place.

"Thank you all for coming," Amane trilled into the microphone, smiling out at everyone. She was on stage, towards the right so that there was plenty of room for the pieces held by the workmen to come onstage. "We have a lot of entries this year so we will jump right into it, going by category. First, photography. We have an entry from a Junior…"

She went on and when she started the bid out at fifty dollars, paddles went up and Amane went back and forth between bidders, the prices climbing higher and higher. Under the bright lights shining on stage, her blonde hair was bouncing on her shoulders and excitement radiated from her as she counted down, "Going once, going twice, sold, for seven hundred!"

It took almost an hour to get through all of the photographs and by the end of it, the winner happened to be Mello's favorite, the photo of the student drowned in the rainwater which had sold for five thousand, two hundred.

"Wow, these get pretty high…" Matsuda commented, his chin propped up on his hands.

"Ha, you have no idea," Mello said, eyes still on the stage as they began to bring up the first sculpture.

Amane read from the card she had been handed. "This sculpture is the work of Professor Raito Yagami and student Matt Jeevas… We will start…"

Matt perked up and watched, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead.

Near watched the marble statue under the shining lights and noticed that Raito did not display Matt through the eyes of an artist, he displayed him through the eyes of a lover and Near thought it was beautiful. As the price climbed higher, the pale boy snuck glances at Matt and how he held Raito's hand behind a glass, thinking no one would notice.

Throughout the next hour, no one beat their score of twenty-four thousand.

"Holy shit," Matt breathed, beyond surprised.

"Congratulations, you two!" Matsuda smiled at them and gave his professor a large and rather unwelcome hug.

Raito, after wiggling away from Matsuda, grinned over at L who sat quietly. "You'll have to come in first place in your category to call off the bet, Lawliet."

"I'm well aware, Raito," L said, raising an eyebrow.

Mello snorted, smirking. "He can't do it."

"Do not jinx yourself, Mello."

"Shouldn't you _want _me to jinx myself?"

"Oh yes, by all means, be an idiot."

"Hey!"

Amane addressed the crowd again. After the hours up there, her voice was slightly hoarse and her hair was wet with perspiration from her forehead but she forged on with that smile. "Congratulations to Matt Jeevas and Raito Yagami. Now, on to our final and most popular category. First up, a painting by Professor L Lawliet and student Touta Matsuda…"

Mello perked up to see and was almost unable to see it as the paddles immediately went up. It was Matsuda's smiling, blushing face seemingly looking up at the sun. There was ice cream running from the corner of his mouth down his neck and shirt. His brown eyes were large and, deep inside them, there was the image of castles in the sky ghosting through that L had painted. Mello wished he could see it closer.

The bidding for it lasted for fifteen minutes and ended finally with thirty-seven thousand, five hundred.

"_Fuck_," Mello cursed, more out of amazement than malice.

Matsuda was having convulsions in his chair and congratulating L jabberingly. L said nothing, only gave a smile to his partner and a light wink.

Somewhere in the middle of the other paintings, Amane finally announced, "Next, we have one from two Sophomore students, Near River and Mello Kheel…"

Near and Mello held their breath.

The paddles went up.

Near was afraid to grasp Mello's hand but wasn't shocked when he felt the blond's hand grabbing at his own. He squeezed back. The prices climbed and ended at…

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _It's two o' clock in the morning exactly… so tired I can't see… been sitting here for six hours straight… so… so… _


	20. Catalyst

A/N: _-sings- I don't care who you are… where you're from… as long as you love me…_

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**twenty.**

"_Sold_, for thirty-seven thousand, five hundred!" Amane smiled and then, realizing what had just happened, she paused. "Well… well this is strange… we've never had a tie before… and in the same category, too…"

Mello hadn't realized that his eyes had been closed all throughout _Jupiter_'s bidding. But when the word "tie" was voiced over the loud speakers, his eyelids shot apart and he gawked at the stage and Amane who was looking at him and Near questioningly. She turned her head to the side of the stage where Mr. Wammy was coming up, shuffling rather hurriedly for a man of his age.

He came and took the mic from in front of Amane and she gladly stepped back. He cleared his throat. "This is a very rare occasion indeed… but seeing the circumstances and what with all the wonderful entries we've received, it should be expected. So it is. Mello Kheel and Near River have tied with L Lawliet and Touta Matsuda. Congratulations to all this year's winners. If we could please have everyone who participated stand and take a bow - you've all made us very proud."

And everyone stood up from their tables, Mello and Near included. Once again, Mello had been so caught up in what was going on, he hadn't realized he was still holding hands with Near and that everyone could see as they stood together.

"Fucking hell," he said breathlessly, "a tie."

"That's so great!" Matsuda trilled, clapping wildly as he stood up with L. "We're all winners! Congratulations, everyone!"

Mello thought some more. "A tie."

Matt turned to his partner as they all reseated themselves. "It's too bad that money it sold for doesn't go to us. There's a new Mario game for the Wii coming out in April."

"Matt, don't be silly."

Mello looked over to Near whose head was bowed slightly and his gray eyes were hidden under his bangs. Mello kept holding his hand and nudged him with his elbow. "Near? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" He sounded sick.

"Hey, come on, don't-"

"Excuse me? Excuse me, are you two Mello and Near?"

They looked up in unison at hearing their names being called. Apparently a white-haired elderly woman had been standing right beside Near's chair for a moment or so and non of them had noticed. She was wrapped in a midnight-blue gown and had a kind smile somewhere within all of those wrinkles. She held out her hand to Near and said, "I'm the buyer of your piece."

"Oh," Near murmured, looking up through his bangs. He attempted to smile at her. "Thank you very much."

She nodded and looked over his head at Mello. "You're quite a stunning thing, young man."

Mello blinked and gave a somewhat unsure smile. "Uh, thanks." _I just knew some old pervert would be after me… Jesus. _

"Well, I just came over to congratulate you two on your win. Keep up the nice work." And with that, she turned, meeting an older man at another table and they left. Even though the main event was over, the band was still playing and quite a few people were left, either admiring the pieces still or dancing or bragging over their successful bid.

"Wow, that's cool," Matt observed, his hands crossed behind his head. "I wonder who bought ours?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Raito asked.

"Not really." Matt blushed. "I mean. You know." Matt looked away from Raito who was frowning at him in favor of studying Near who had gone back to looking at the table. He reached around and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, kiddo, you alright? You don't look too good."

"I'm quite alright, Matt."

L had his fork in his mouth again and was looking at Near from a side view as he faced one of the open doors of the balcony closest to their table. _So. He's upset because he did not win. I have to say that I was expecting Near to be stoic if he did not win but I'm glad I was wrong. The fact that his ego was hurt by a mere tie shows the potential as an artist more so than even his painting… Still…_

"Hey, I just thought of something!" Matsuda announced.

Raito raised an eyebrow. _Congratulations._

Matsuda looked at both professors at the table. "If you both came in first place, then that means the bet is off, right?"

L smirked. "No, Matsuda."

Raito's eye twitched and he fisted the table cloth under the table. _Matsuda, I could kill you!_

Mello's face lit up in a light smirk of his own. "Hey, I get it. Even though they both came in first place, L's painting earned more _money_, so he wins."

Matt blinked. "Is that right?"

"It is," L said, nodding. "Raito, if you please." He held out his hand.

Raito grumbled something under his breath and reached down to dig aggressively in his pocket. Everyone watched for what he would come out with. He pulled out his brown leather wallet, opened it and removed a ten dollar bill. He placed it in L's hand and put the wallet back in its respective place. L folded it meticulously and placed it in his pocket.

Mello and Matt shouted in unison, "_Ten dollars_?"

L nodded. "Never underestimate the value of extra gas-money."

"Aw, man," Mello whined. "That was lame."

"This is not a suspense story, Mello."

L turned to Matsuda. "If you would like, we can go out and get cake."

Matsuda beamed. "Oh, are you serious? Thanks, L!"

Just before the two of them stood up to depart, L looked up and frowned. Everyone else wondered what he was looking at and turned their heads to the left to see the three body guards approaching. They had been absent during the auction and Mello himself was too caught up in everything to notice the fact that his biggest pet peeves weren't there. Upon seeing them, however, all the horrible things he had wanted to say to them prior to the auction were alive and raging through his head.

"We saw everything," Hal said to Near though he still didn't look up. "We got back from the gallery late but the auction had already started and we didn't want to disrupt it like we did the opening speech. So we were in the back."

"Any reason you couldn't _stay _back there?" Mello questioned.

Gevanni sent him a wry glare but said nothing and Hal ignored him all together, setting her hand on Near's head in attempted comfort. "Near, it's-"

He jerked away from her. "I do not feel like being touched."

"Listen, couldn't you leave him alone for five fucking minutes?" Matt asked, a small but razor sharp edge in his voice. Matt could see as clear as day that Near was upset - whether it was over the fact that he had tied with L or the fact that what the guardians had earlier said to him was still hanging over him like a rain cloud didn't matter. Either way, he obviously was not receiving any comfort from them.

"I'd think we know him better than you do," Gevanni said, quietly.

"Wouldn't know it from the way you treat him!"

Hal tried her best to ignore Matt. "We're only worried about you, Near," she said to him. "We didn't want you to be exposed to things you aren't ready for. We know you have to grow up but we don't want anyone _forcing it on you_." She looked over at Mello aggressively.

"Agh, for fuck's sake! I can't believe it - you think I _offered_ myself to him? I didn't want to do at first, Near thought it would be a good idea." Mello sneered, placing his arm over the back of Near's chair. "And it was; it got us in first place, tie or no."

Near's doleful eyes lifted slightly to Mello's face. He said, "You don't mind tying?"

Mello blinked down at him, confused. "What? 'Course not. We're considered just as good as one of the top professors in one of the most kick-ass art schools in the world. Even though, in my opinion, we're better." He looked at L and coughed.

L didn't look at him. "However vain Mello may be, he has a point. Near exposes himself to what he wants to be exposed to."

Gevanni looked down at Near in shock. "You_ asked_ Mello to do that?"

"Yes," he said.

Hal and Gevanni faltered, looking at each other and unsure of what to say next. Lester stepped in after being silent for so long. "I suppose you are growing up, Near, on your own accord…"

Hal looked at Lester hesitatingly. "Well, I mean… it's just…" She paused and took Near in from head to toe in his suit with his hair hanging over his eyes. Mello's arm hanging loosely over his shoulders. It just all seemed to happen so incredibly fast. In just over a month, as a matter of fact. She had left her baby – as she so often thought of him – at a strange place with strange people. And sure enough, he had become rather strange. But it wasn't as if he had been miserable…

"Why couldn't he have had clothes on though?" Gevanni droned.

"It was a metaphor," Near responded.

"A good one," Raito said, looking at Near fondly. "He did amazing, they both did. I, for one, am extremely proud of them. Near, you have no reason to hang your head."

Near's eyes flickered to the brunet and he gave a wavering nod. "Yes."

Gevanni looked at the two and sighed. He rubbed at his temples with his thumbs harshly. "I guess I'm not one for artistic metaphors then."

"Apparently," L said.

"Near," Lester said, "beside all of this, we had something we were planning to ask you tonight."

"Yes," Gevanni chimed in, nodding. "Would you like to come back home with us? Since the school year is over."

Mello shot Near a look and didn't say anything.

"Absolutely not," Near said softly, looking up at them for the first time.

Hal made a soft sound in the back of her throat.

"I wish to stay here until the end of my Senior year," Near continued. "And that is that."

Matt smirked. "Yup, Near and me got plans to big a Lego castle the size of Irai itself!"

"I don't think Wammy would like that," Raito commented blandly.

"He doesn't have to know."

"What? How-"

L stood up then, yawning loudly. He looked down at Matsuda who was entranced in the interactions going on around him. "If we do not leave soon, I will be too tired to go out and eat cake and will be forced to eat the generic cake in the cafeteria."

"Oh! Right!" Matsuda hurried up and looked around himself to make sure he hadn't dropped his wallet as he was prone to doing. "Well, I guess we'll see you later, guys."

"Yeah, see ya," Matt waved.

As the two of them were walking around the table, L with his hands in his pockets and Matsuda happily tagging behind him, Gevanni was once again quite upset. He cried at the boy, "I don't understand you, Near! You were so happy with us before you came to this place!"

Near was tensing, turning away slightly. His face was reddened and perhaps he was a bit embarrassed at being yelled at like a child. Both Mello and Matt were visibly rigid and Mello looked as if he were about to jump onto Gevanni but before he could do anything, L stopped right at the side of the other raven-haired man.

"Please do not yell at him," he said calmly.

"How can you tell me not to yell? He's driving us nuts; this whole art hobby has gotten way out of control-"

L's head moved from right beside Gevanni's shoulder to down by his knees in a matter of seconds, bringing his legs up and kicking Gevanni on the side of his head with one and bringing the other leg around, dealing a blow to the other side and it had the effect of an extremely strong double-slap that sent Gevanni reeling backwards. Everyone left in the auditorium gasped, stopping what they were doing, and L stood back up in a relaxed manner and rolled his shoulders around to pop them.

"If you continue to try to take Near away, I will be very apprehensive," he said to Gevanni who had fallen back into a table.

Hal looked at her partner vaguely. "I knew that would happen to you one day, Gevanni, if you kept screwing with the wrong people."

Lester was by his side, helping him to stand as Gevanni muttered a stream of foul curses. "You can take it. Walk it off."

Mello, by this time, was in hysterics, falling all over the table in a fit of laughter. "H-Holy shit! L, you fucking maniac, you _owned_ him! That was insane!"

Raito had turned away from the spectacle and held his head in his hand while his own partner joined Mello in laughing. Matt was wiping away tears from the corners of his eyes and was forced to put his goggles down on the table.

Near himself was looking at L and Gevanni with wide, disbelieving eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when L turned to look at him but could come up with nothing suitable. L gave him a small smile and leaned over to pat him on the head. "Classes are over until August. But please come visit me sometime." He started to walk away with Matsuda trailing behind, asking a ton of questions. He called over Matsuda's babbles, "You as well, Mello."

Mello held up a hand in a wave to the older man. His laughter had dies down to just a smirk and he aimed it at Near who was looking at him with shock still scribbled on his features. "Ah. L's not so bad," he said.

Near looked at Gevanni who was red in the face from L's shoes contacting with him. "Are you all right?"

"I-I… I'm fine," he said curtly. He sighed. "I'm sorry I was so cross with you, Near."

Near stood up abruptly and turned to his tablemates. "It might be time we left, don't you think?"

Raito nodded, standing as well. "That's the best idea I've heard all night. Matt."

"Yup," Matt giggled, standing.

The four of them walked out past the three guards. Only Near spared them a glance, specifically Hal and Lester, who he nodded to and told to have a good night. They returned the good-bye and did not specify when they would next see him but Near thought it would probably be tomorrow.

When they were out of the auditorium, the lights in the outside hallways were still on, every five feet or so a lamp was providing a glow in the corridor. They walked in mostly silence and when it wasn't quiet, Mello and Matt were laughing about Gevanni's "beat-down" to which Raito responded was not amusing in the least and he expressed his concern that L may be talked to by Wammy for assaulting someone.

"Ah, Wammy's got a huge soft spot for L," Mello said, waving away the comment.

"And even if he didn't, he has tenure here. How's he gonna be fired?" Matt asked.

Raito shrugged. "I'm not saying I think he would be. It's just not a wise thing to do. And after all, I'm the one that's leaving, not him."

Matt looked away. "Don't remind me."

Mello twisted his mouth. "You sure know how to kill a good-mood, Raito."

"Oh, is that right?" Raito asked, looking back at Mello with a slight smile. "Are you sad to see me go, Mello?"

"Pah! No, go on!" he huffed.

Matt grinned. "Mello's sad."

"I am not!" he raged.

"Look, you can see tears in his eyes."

"You damn liar!"

Matt continued to laugh and tease him and all the while Near kept quiet, watching the interaction with mild interest at best. When they got to the breezeway separating the teacher's dorms with the students', Matt and Raito went left, saying goodnight to them and congratulating them once again. Near and Mello went to the right. Their footsteps echoed in the hallways and they could still hear the engines of cars starting up as the guests left the academy.

"You know, Near," Mello said casually, "with all the money you seem to have, you could have bid on something, too."

"Oh… no, there was nothing I wanted." He considered. "Actually, I think I'm sad. I miss the painting."

Mello laughed. "Yeah, well, you would. You got to see it everyday for a month. I only got to see it twice."

"Does that mean you don't miss it?"

"I didn't say that."

Near nodded, silent.

Mello looked down at him and poked him on the side of the head. "Hey."

Near looked up, confused. "Hey?"

"Are you really that depressed over coming in a tie with L and Matsuda?"

Near was caught off guard by that question and blinked. "I… I just really wanted to win. And I know you did too. That's what I'm really upset about, I suppose."

"Well, we didn't come in_ second_," Mello stressed, looking upward in thought. "That's all I was worried about. Who wants to be first loser?"

Near shook his head. "We should have won."

Mello grinned. "I see the birth of an ego."

"N-No!" he protested, flustered. "I'm only saying… to me it was worth _more_-"

"Yeah, well, to me it was priceless."

Near stopped as they had come to the hallway in between their two dorms. Near stood in front of his door and looked at Mello quizzically. "What?"

"It was priceless so there's no way any amount of money that old lady could've put up would have made me happy." He shrugged. "So, gotta let it go."

Near's eyes flickered away from Mello's. "I wasn't expecting that from you," he said softly.

"Yeah. Cheer up," he said and closed the distance between the two of them, pressing his lips to Near's. Near hesitated with it and, instead of taking the initiative like he always had in their previous kisses, he instead let himself be dominated over, feeling Mello's tongue enter him and allowing Mello's hands to wander over his chest. He didn't even mind when he felt Mello purr and smirk into the kiss and opened Near's door behind them, pushing Near in first and then shutting the door behind them.

-

**to be continued.**

-

A/N: _That's right, there's one more chapter, people. I'll try to be quick, okay? Any thoughts?_


	21. Epilogue

A/N: _You know I love you all but there shall be no lemon! XD I can't believe you asked for that. This is rated T, people. Buuuuut. I do LOVE lemons so wait around for one of my M-stories. Yeah?_

-

**Songs For a Kingdom Now Lost.**

**twenty-one.**

In the next few days, Near was able to convince Hal, Gevanni and Lester that he would be completing his college years at Irai. It didn't take much as each of them were, in their own way, very cowed by not only Near's past outbursts but his friends' as well. Gevanni had been very quiet in the days following the fundraiser and rarely ever met Near's eyes. The pale boy sometimes told himself that he didn't care and almost looked on Gevanni with a satisfied feeling when he saw the redness from where L had hurt him. But then he would always hear…

"_I don't understand you, Near!"_

… and suddenly he wished to be understood and had an achy feeling in his stomach. But then he would see Matt and Mello and be okay, if only for a little while.

Irai Academy had, in a way, quieted down and, in the same way, had gotten even more rowdy since classes had ended. The first day or so every student and even most of the teachers had been partying, celebrating being another year closer to the real world and those who had graduated left on clouds of happiness and sailed away, never to be seen again. Raito and L were at the graduation ceremony, obligated to be there as professors of some of the Seniors and Raito, as always, pretended to be sad and heartfelt at their leaving but was really thinking about Matt. L, as always, was completely indifferent and was thinking about cake.

Mello, in the meantime, found himself with quite a lot of time on his hands. Even though his and Near's relationship had reached new heights, it wasn't as time-consuming as their portrait had been and so sometimes when he wasn't arguing with Matt or trying to get something started with Near, he would stare at his easel in the corner of his and Matt's apartment and think how he hadn't tried to paint in over a month.

He didn't feel as if he'd found something he'd lost. He never knowingly had a muse and hadn't reached an exact moment of euphoria as far as he could remember - except for those times with Near when he would feel like fireworks were going off somewhere deep inside him - and everything after the painting had gone back to semi-normal. He would walk by the easel on the way out of the apartment or as he ran in quickly to grab something and out of the corner of his eye, he would see it and feel gravitated towards it. But he only ever looked and never touched because what would happen if he touched and it didn't _work_? What would happen if he was still in that god-awful _rut_?

He didn't want to answer those questions so he didn't touch it.

On the Monday after the fundraiser, the sunrays were blinding in their brightness and shone down through the open blinds of Near's dorm room. The light crawled over the covers and up the length of the bed until they found a pale face and intensified on it. Near made a soft groaning noise and his eyelids fluttered open, immediately squinting at the harsh light. He half-consciously rolled over and hit something familiar and soft in the middle of the bed and relaxed a little at the feeling of another heart beating.

"Mello," he slurred, snuggling in to the warmth closer, "what time is it…"

Mello arched his back in a stretch and unintentionally laid an arm over Near's chest. "Dunno… why's it matter?"

Near's eyes were still shut. "We have to get up to see them off at eight…"

"The fuck is _them_…?"

"Hal, Lester…" He yawned. "And Gevanni…"

"Pft." Mello opened one eye and looked over Near's body to see the younger teen's alarm clock. It was blinking red numbers. Mello shut his eyes again and pulled Near closer. "It's like eight o' nine or something… I dunno…"

Near shot up in bed. "Eight o' _nine_? Mello, get up! Come on, this is horrible!" Near climbed out of the bed after first disrupting Mello with his cries of agitation at the time. He went into his bathroom and came out lightning-fast with his clothes on and a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth with toothpaste all over his lips. Mello would have laughed had Near not been so insistent on him getting out of the bed.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled, reluctantly getting from in between the sheets. He stood on the floor, stark-naked with his hands held up. "I'm up."

"_Clothes_!" Near insisted through the toothpaste. He scampered back into the small bathroom to spit. When he came back out, Mello was hopping around the room with one leg inside his leather pants that were underneath Near's bed.

Mello noticed the disapproving stares. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Jesus!"

Near sighed and went to the door. "I'll see if Matt wants to come."

As Near was walking out, leaving his door half way opened, Mello called after him, "Matt _better_ come! I don't know why he has a choice and I don't!"

Near ignored this and knocked on the door across the hall, not really waiting for an answer as he was in a hurry. He tried the knob and it was open. Upon sticking his head inside, he saw both Matt and Raito sitting on the couch, both with Wii controllers in hand.

Matt looked over, surprised to see Near there. "Hey, kiddo! Wanna join?"

Raito fiddled with his controller and grumbled, "The A button is not working…"

Near shook his head. "No thank you, Matt. Mello and I were just going to the parking lot to bid farewell to my guardians; they are leaving for the airport. Would you like to come along?"

His green eyes lit up behind his goggles. "Sure! Hey, Rai, you comin'?"

He threw down the controller in childish-malice. "I suppose I might as well."

Near nodded and turned on his heel to go fetch Mello but stopped when Mello was standing right behind him, arms crossed over his leather-clad chest and an eyebrow raised at Near. Near blinked. "Oh. Right. Well, let's go then."

-

Lester looked up from the trunk of their car after putting one of the suitcases inside at hearing a noise coming from the archway. He saw Near coming through first, shuffling in front of Mello and Matt with Raito tagging along behind them. Lester had been telling Gevanni all morning not to worry and that Near would come to see them one last time. But Gevanni hadn't really believed it until he saw Near stepping off of the curb and coming over to their car.

"Near," he breathed, smiling at the boy. His bruises were still decorating his face.

Hal looked over her shoulder when she heard Gevanni's murmur. "Near!"

Near nodded to the three of them. "I'm sorry we're late… I suppose I should have set my alarm clock."

Mello rolled his eyes.

Hal nodded to the rest of them. "Hello, Mello. Matt, Raito. I'm sorry we've caused you so much trouble." Her eyes flickered to Gevanni when she said that and she gave him a little pout.

"Think nothing of it," Raito said.

"S'yeah, nothing of it. When you get to wherever you're going, I expect to be sent an apology basket full of chocolate. And not the shitty corner-store kind either!" Mello frowned, shaking a fist at them.

Gevanni looked at the blond mildly and then turned to Near. "Speaking of London, we heard that L is having another showing there this summer."

Near's gray eyes lightened. "Yes, I heard."

Lester smiled a little. "We'll send you pictures."

"And what will you do with yourself this summer, Near?" Hal asked.

Near blinked, looking down after a moment. "I'm not sure, actually." He looked up at Matt and Mello. "What do you two do besides stay at the dorms? Everyone else has gone off the visit family now, so it's quiet…"

"Oh, we go off too," Matt said, smiling and pointing to himself and Mello.

Mello nodded off-handedly. "Yeah."

Near seemed surprised. "Where do you go?"

"Oh, anywhere… we travel all over," Mello said. "We talked about it before the fundraiser actually and wanted you to come with us. We never got around to asking though, so when the time came, we were just gonna throw you in the trunk."

Gevanni and Hal didn't find this very funny but the rest of them laughed.

"So," Gevanni sighed. "I supposed you'll be going with them then."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Hal looked over the shorter boy to see Raito Yagami standing there looking mildly bored. She smiled at him, her hands clasped in front of her. "Yagami, I heard that you have left Irai. Where will you be staying from now on?"

Matt sighed lightly, looking towards the cement.

"Oh," Raito said, "on campus."

Everyone looked at him.

"On campus?" Near asked.

"Oh yes," he answered, smirking at Matt's confused look. "I _am_ a student here after all."

Matt gaped. "A… a student?"

"Yes, I applied for admission with Wammy the day I gave him my decision to quit teaching. Undoubtedly, I was accepted."

Mello laughed. "You sap, you couldn't stand to go away from Matt!"

Near smiled at him. "I'm glad you'll be staying, Yagami."

"Hey, hey," Mello said, elbowing Near. "Call him _Raito_. After all, he's a student now, we're equals!"

Raito groaned.

"And," Mello continued, "this also means you'll be classmates with Matsuda."

As Matt glomped on Raito, the smirk that the brunet once wore was wiped away with an expression of anguish. _Good Lord… Matsuda… a classmate? _

Hal was smiling even though she would rather he live off campus, more specifically in London. Lester threw in the last of the suitcases and shut down the trunk with Gevanni's help.

"We don't want to miss our flight," the blond man said to his partners.

"Right," Hal said and gave Near a hug.

Gevanni nodded and patted Near on the head, stopping in mid-pat at the far-off look in the boy's eyes and came down on one knee to embrace him. "Sorry," he whispered in Near's ear and pressed a small kiss to his temple. When he pulled away, he ignored Mello's glare and went to his seat in the car, unable to look at Near any longer. Lester gave Near a pat on the head and he and Hal got into the car after saying their goodbyes to the others. They drove off, stopping at the light down the road and kept going until even the exhaust from the car could no longer be seen.

Near stood there for a moment, staring.

"Yeah, well…" Mello kicked at the curb. "We better go in and pack. I feel like leaving early this year, Matt."

He nodded. "Yeah, I hear ya."

Near continued to stare.

-

When they were back up in the dorms, Raito had explained to Matt that he had some family to visit in America for the summer and would not be joining him, Mello and Near on their vacation. Matt would have been upset had he not been so happy about Raito being a student for the next year and Mello wasn't upset at all, claiming that bringing a Freshman along would cramp their style. He received a sound whack for that.

They had agreed to get everything packed up then so they could load up the car and leave the next morning.

"I was not aware you had a car, Matt," Near said as he sat down on Matt and Mello's bed.

"Oh sure," he said, going to the closet. "How do you think we get groceries?"

"But you never get groceries."

"Yeah, well… I'm kinda lazy."

Mello rolled his eyes. He was pulling chocolate bars out of the cupboards and heard Matt wrestling around in the closet. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to find the PS2!"

"Oh, hell no, you're not cramping us up in that car with a shit load of _games_, Matt! Not like last year!"

"Well, you always bring chocolate!"

"It's edible - it _disappears_ after a while!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Near looked around the room and then tilted his head towards the door. "What should I pack?" he wondered aloud.

"Not much," Mello said, emerging from the fridge with another armload of chocolate. "Hell, all you really need is clothes and you can get those from Matt."

Matt rolled his eyes, coming out of the closet. "Sure, leave me naked."

Near shook his head and smiled.

"Hey, Near, grab those clothes beside you." Matt nodded to the couple of pairs of pants on the bed. Near picked them up and Matt nodded towards the door. "Let's take these down first."

"You better not be bringing games, Matt," Mello called from the kitchenette.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mel," he said, putting the game systems and wires in Near's arms. He nudged the boy out of the door and as he turned back to make sure Mello wasn't looking, he saw the lone easel and canvases over in the corner. "Hey, you taking your painting stuff, Mel?"

"Nah," he responded, not needing any deliberation. He _still _didn't want to know if he had it or if it was really gone forever. Not really.

"'Kay, come down when you're ready." The door closed.

Mello came out of the kitchenette with a bag full of chocolate in his arms. He looked at the empty spot in front of the TV where the Wii used to be and growled to himself. Then his eyes flickered to the canvas in the corner. Did he _really_ want to know?

… Really?

Mello set the bag down and grabbed the canvas in one hand and the paints in the other. He headed towards the door and called, half to himself and half to whoever was listening, "Wait… I changed my mind."

-

**end.**

-

A/N: _That's all, folks. These boys have grown up quite a lot from the beginning of the story, yeah? Well, it's been great fun to write this for you and I hope none of you are too sad it's over. After all, you start something knowing there's going to be an end. XD Of course, there will be a sequel. Don't know WHEN, but it'll be there because I love this too much._

… _Is that vain? XD Oh well. Please, any ending thoughts would make me so happy. Also, if you'd like to hang around my profile for a while… I'm going to be doing a few oneshots but after that I have another chapter-fic coming out. I already know what it's about! But I'll never tell you! XD_

_Goodbye and good luck, everyone._


End file.
